Twisted Routes
by RachelLovesYou6
Summary: Clare is still trying to get past the night her ex-boyfriend KC cheated on her with her best friend Alli, and how Fitz abused and raped her. What will Clare do when she meets a really hot guy Elijah Goldsworthy with an interesting past? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Routes ~ Chapter 1 !

**Okay, Well. This is my first time writing a FanFiction. I got inspired by lots of people. So I decided to write one(: So, sorry if it's a little bad. So, review what you think, and follow me on twitter EClareForever12(: I wanna give a big thanks to clareandeli4eva (: She helped me pick out the name(: And her story inspired me to write this(: So Thank you. Well, I hope you enjoy it.**

_I couldn't move. He was holding me down. His breath smelled like beer and smoke. I hated when he got like this. I told him to stop. But he growled and smacked me, right across the face. I finally got out of his grip and ran out of my room. _

_"BITCH! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU"RE GOING!" He yelled at me._

_Finally, I got outside, just to see my two neighbors. I fell to the ground, Sore. I yelled for help and they came rushing over, or at least I thought so. He hit me so hard I couldn't see very well. Just then, I saw a tall black figure standing over me. Fitz.  
I tried yelling for help, but nothing was coming out. He shoved me up and draged me inside, slamming the door behind us._

_"Don't you EVER, run away from me like that ever again" He growled, and punched me in the stomach. I fell to the ground, in pain, thinking "this was it". _

_"I-I w-want to br-break u-up" I stuttered._

_"You don't want anything" He wishpered._

_He picked me up and threw me down the stair case. I fell on top of a glass table set up right agaisnt the wall, knocking down everything on it._

I woke up. What happened? I asked myself. Why was I dreaming about that? My parents came rushing in telling me why I was screaming. I had a nightmare. About the night Fitz abused and raped me.

"Honey, what happened?" my mother asked.

"I-I Don't know? I think I was dreaming about what happened with Fitz."

"Oh, Clare.. Don't worry about that, it's in the past and Fitz is in jail for a really long time. He won't be able to hurt you." My Dad tried to explain.

"But I still remember it Dad! He made me feel unprotected around everyone that comes near me! Its like I can't love anyone anymore." I cried with lots of emotion.

"Clare, it's okay. Now go back to sleep. Tomorrow is your first day back to school" Mom comfronted me and tucked me in. "I love you" She kissed me on my forehead and closed the door behind her.

I finally calmed down and went back to sleep.

**"**Goood Morning Degrassi!" Mr. Simpson pronoucned over the loud-speaker. " Welcome back to Degrassi, I hope you guys had a great summer"

"Yeah right. I had the most amazing summer ever." I said sarcasticly under my breath.

"Guys! This is Elijah Goldsworthy! He is a new student here at Degrassi, please Welcome him!" Ms. Dawes pronounced.

I turned around to see the most gorgeous human being ever. He had dark green eyes, black long hair, and a smirk that made my heart skip a beat.

"Eli, you can be seated right in front of Clare Edwards, your new English Partner" Ms. Dawes pointed out and introduced me to him

He looked at me like we were the only people left in this world. He smiled at me, and started up a converstation.

"Hi there. I'm Eli" He smirked.

"Clare... It's nice to meet you." I got really nervous. It was so obivious he was already into me. I just wanted the whole world to disapear and just let it be me and him

"Clare, do you mind showing Eli around the school?" Mr. Dawes asked politely.

"Uh.. s-sure.. why not?" I showed her a fake smile.

I noticed Eli was still looking at me. It was like he was burning holes in my face. It was quite amazing, but slighty uncomfortable.

"Come on Eli, lets go." I smirked and grabbed him by the arm.

We laughed and laughed for what seemed like hours, he was a very funny, mysterious, and a very cute guy. He made me seem like I could actually fall for him, and forget the whole Fitz inncident. I didn't  
have a care in the world. Even though I just met the guy, I was falling for him.

**_Eli's POV_**

Right when I walked into Ms. Dawe's english room, someone caught my eye. She was the most beautiful thing in the world. And when I heard that she was going to be my english partner, my heart fluttered. We introduced  
our selves to each other then Ms. Dawes asked a question that made my heart skip a beat.

"Clare, you you mind showing Eli around the school?"

"U-uh. Sure.. why not?" Clare faked a smile, which I could tell because she was laughing with some kid named Adam, I think thats his name.

We walked down the hallways, laughing at everything we said. He laugh was so cute. The way she blushed with I made fun of her. Her drop dead beautiful blue eyes, made me want to kiss her, so pasionate that the world would  
slowly disapear around us. I've never had this feeling in a long time. Right when her hand brushed against mine, sparks flew everywhere. Then suddenly, it hit me. I was falling for a beautiful girl, Clare Edwards.

"W-well. What do you wanna do?" I asked softly. " I would love to go somewhere, just the two of us. Just to talk."

"Skip? Well I-" She started but I cut her off.

"Okay. Fine, it's a bad idea. I know.. " Eli admitted

"It is a bad idea. But hey, I want to get to know you better." Clare spoke with a wide smile.

She grabbed me by the hand and walked me outside.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her

"Uhm... How about we just take a drive and stop... somewhere... and just... talk?" Clare said softly, thinking Eli would totally be agaisnt the idea.

"Sure. I would love to." Eli smiled widely. "Get in"

"A hearse? You drive a hearse?" Clare asked me confused.

"Yes. It's a long story, I'll explain it later." Eli clenched his jaw. Trying not to remember what happened.

**No POV.**

They finally got to a deserted place by the old apartment buildings a few blocks away from Degrassi.

They sat for hours, and just talked about everything. Clare told him how her parents were fighting alot, and how her sister died. She told him how her best friend, Alli, stole KC from her.. she told him pretty much everything about her life.  
Except what happened with Fitz. Eli could tell that something was up, but he could't get it out of her. No matter how hard he tried, she didn't have the guts to tell him.

"Now, tell me why you drive a hearse?" Clare brought it up to Eli, and Eli looked annoyed. "It's fine you don't have to tel-" Eli cut her off.

"My girlfriend died. We had a huge argument, and she drove off in the middle of the night, and got raped and killed. The Police were looking everywhere to find her, and one day. Some guy was walking down in the creek near the Toronto Park, and found her body. I got the call right when I heard on the news that a womens body was found. My heart stopped and I..." He stopped for a second and let a tear escape his eye. "And I couldn't help it anymore. I just wanted my life to end. I wanted to be with Julia forever. I went upstiars and found a knife.. I cut myself, but not too bad. I just couldn't believe she was gone. She was the love of my life. I cared about her, It was a week before our 3 year anniversary, I was goning to ask her to marry me." Eli took in a deep breath and started sobbing. " I said things I shouldn't of said, but right when I told her something, that I wish I would take back, she was gone. That was the last time I ever saw her."

" Oh my god Eli. I'm so sorry, I had no idea." Clare said to Eli trying to comfort him.  
"It's okay Clare, cause I met someone. And I really like her. Shes one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen." Eli wiped a tear and turned to Clare and wishpered something in her ear. 'It's you"

Just by those two word. Clare felt like she was loved, cared for, and that someone had her heart. Eli leaned backward and put his hands on either side of her face. "I like you, Clare Edwards."

Eli pushed his face closer and closer to hers, and when their lips touched,sparks flooded around them. The moved their lips together in a slow motion, forgetting the world around them. Eli slid his tounge on her bottom lip making Clare moan a little bit, and then she gladly opened up to him. Their tounges danced with each other, listening to the breaths between each kiss. Eli then moved his hands from her wasit, and Clare pulled away.

"Stop". Clare felt dis-comfort when he touch one of her his and put his hand around her back. She remember when Fitz threw her down the steps and causing it to leave a huge bruise across her back.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Eli asked concerened.

" No it's just..-" Clare broke down, crying. She couldn't breathe, she just couldn't let this happen to her again, not all the pain.

"Clare. Tell me what happened. I reall want to know, So I won't hurt you." Eli wishpered.

"I Can't.." Clare disagreed.

"Clare..-"

"ELI! NO!"

"Clare, I just want to protect you.! I really like you. I think I'm falling for you, I want to be more than friends, just tell me." Eli stopped and looked at Clare straight in her eyes. " Please"

Clare took a deep breath.. Just hearing those words made her feel like Eli actually cared, that he wanted to protect her. She sighed and look into Eli's beautiful green eyes.

"I was raped."

**What will happen next ? Will Eli help Clare? Will Clare and Eli make it? Find out in the NEXt chapter!  
Please Review, this is my FIRST Fanfiction, so i don't know how it will go..!**


	2. Step by Step

Chapter 2!  
Step by Step.

**Okay, Well. I had a lot of problems with this one. I finished typing it, and I saved it, and it says that it couldn't be published, and then like, it deleted everything. And It was about 6,000 words. So I'm pretty mad. **gabbypalacios21

**That one was really good, so I am going to try my best to make this one as similar as I can.**

_**Eli POV**_

The kiss was amazing. I've never been kissed like this before. Julia's kisses were pretty good, but Clare's was more powerful to me. Sparks flooded between us. I slid my tongue on her bottom lip and she opened up to me. Our tongues danced for a while then I moved my hands from her cheeks to her hips. She shook harshly and I let go of her quickly.

"Stop Eli." Clare demanded.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked nervously.

"I don't want to talk about it." Clare said and she slid back into her seat and looked out the window.

"Clare, Please. I don't want to hurt you again, I want to know what I did so I won't do it again. Please."

"Eli n-" She tried to finish her sentence but Eli cut her off.

"CLARE PLEASE!" Eli yelled slightly.

"ELI! I SAID NO" Clare threw her hands over her face and leaned into my arms. She broke down crying, I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back gently.

"Clare."

"Fine." Clare sat up facing me. He blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"I was raped."

"Wh-wha-" I tried to say.

"Let me finish." Clare demanded and she put her hands over my mouth.  
" I had this boyfriend last summer, Mark Fitzgerlad. And He got very drunk one night and about forced me into "doing it" with him. I tried to tell him to stop but he slapped me. Really hard, I could barley breathe. But when I got out of his grip I ran down the stairs. I heard footsteps behind me yelling really nasty things to me. When I got outside, I fell to the ground. I was hoping to see a neighbor walking to come help me, but sadly, there wasn't ." Clare leaned in more so her face dug into my chest. "The next thing I knew. Fitz grabbed me by the wrists and dragged me inside and slammed the door behind us. The picked me up and took me upstairs. I tried to tell him that it was over, but he yelled at me, and punched me in the stomach. All I remember next is that I was lying on the ground right at the bottom of the staircase, I laid there motionless and noticed that I had landed on a glass table sitting against the wall. There was a small puddle of blood next to me. Fitz called me names then he kicked me in my stomach and I whimpered. He laughed and then walked out the door." Clare sniffled and raised her head. She looked at me and stared deep into my eyes. "I was lying there for about 4 hours. I thought that this was the last time I would see my family, and my friends. But my mom walked in. She noticed the house was a wreck and she saw me, just lying there. She called 911 and I heard the sirens go off. The ambulance put me on the stretcher and that's all I remember." Clare looked back up and me and there were tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh God, Clare. I had no idea." I told her. "I'm sorry if I put you into any discomfort

"Eli, It's okay. The reason why I said to stop is because when you put our hands on my waist, it brought back the pain."

She lifted her shirt and showed me all the scars and bruises he had left on her. "That's why."

I was in shock. Why would anyone want to hurt Clare. _My _Clare.

"Clare. I had no idea. If you need anything, I will be here for you. "I explained to her. I wrapped my arms around her and she fell asleep in my arms.

_**No POV**_

By the time Eli got back to Degrassi, He had to wake Clare up to get directions to her house.

"Clare.." He shook her to wake her up, but she wouldn't budge. "Clare, we have to take you home."

"Eli, I want to stay here. With you." Clare whispered.

"What about your parents?" Eli asked.

"Forget about them." Clare said and she dug her head in my arms more.

"Just to let you know, we are not in a relationship. I need some space." Clare said.

"Okay Clare, I understand. I'll be waiting."

Clare smiled and they both drifted off to sleep.

**Ooooh. What's going to happen NEXT ? Review please (: **


	3. When My Love is Ending

Chapter 3 ~ When love is the End

**Okay, last chapter was really short, I know. Because i had troubles with the 1st one. So i had to edit it a bit. This chapter will introduce ADAM he is NOT going to be transgender in this one, so please don't kill me.! And i had gotten some nasty reviews? Like "This is lame.. stupid.. " blah blah blah. Like, if you dont like the summary. Then why bother reading it? Just, you can like critize me.. but dont be all "this is lame, and stupid" give me reivews where I could work on, and more. Thank you.**

_**Clare POV**_

I woke up laying up against Eli. Oh my god. His beautiful face, the way he smirked and they way his eyes looked when he was listening to you. It was like all the fairytales little kids read, he was like, Mr. Perfect, and I knew one day, he would be mine. I smiled brightly at the tought and sat up and strectched.

"Good Morning Sleeping Beauty" Eli spoke and made me jump.

"Morning." I greeted him and I blushed a little. He is always complimenting me, thats what I like about him.

"We need to go to school, we are probably going to get in lots of trouble.. since we skipped." I looked at Eli like it was all his fault. I raised my eyebrow giving him a look like "Come on, lets go"

"It was worth it though." He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
"You know, Valentines day is coming up, and theres a dance.. do you want to go with me?" Eli asked slowly and my heart fluttered.

"Yo-You're asking m-me?" I stuttered. Wondering if he was joking

"Yes, Clare, I am. I know we just met and everything, But i still want to get to know you better. Theres just something about you, that I can't really seem to put my mind on it. It's like i've known you before... known you my whole life."

"Uhm.. Let me think about it. I will tell you tomorrow." I smiled widley and interlaced our fingers together. "We still are not going out." I chuckled lighty and looked out the window.

_**Eli's POV**_

"You know, Valentines Day is coming up, and theres also a dance.. do you want to go with me?" I asked Clare slowly hoping she would say yes.

"You're asking me? Out of all the girls in the school?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, Clare. I am." I told her . I told her that it seemed like I've known her my whole life, even though I had just met her yesterday. I was thinking that maybe she would say yes after that.

She leaned over and kissed the corner of my mouth softly and whispered "I'll think about it" in my ear. My heart skipped a beat at those words. Thats all I wanted, her to be _my_ Valentine.

She interlaced our fingers together and rested her head on my shoulder.

"We still are not going out though." She giggled softly under her breath.

All I wanted is for Clare to be mine. All I wanted was for her to love me forever, and never give up on me. That's all I wanted from the beautiful Clare Edwards.

_**The next day. - Clare POV**_

"Hey Adam, have you seen Eli?" I asked one of my best friends.

Adam was one of the nicest people Clare has ever met, he has helped Clare through a lot, from Alii stealing her boyfriend, from her sister Darcy commiting suicide, from her parents getting a divorce, and when Fitz abused her. Adam has been there for Clare a lot in her lifetime.

"Uh. Yes, you just missed him, he was looking for you." Adam said annoyed, he looked up at me and nodded his head toward the door way.

"Thanks Adam." I gave him a tight hug, I don't really know why. Just a big Thank-You for helping me a lot through all that has happened in the past.

"Anything Clare-bear." He chuckled softly and headed over to Mrs. Dawes's desk.

"Hey Eli, I have to talk to you." I said nervously to him. Staring deep into his eyes.

"Yeah, what is it?" Eli asked afraid on what she was going to say next.

"Well, about being your Valentine, I would be honored. And the dance.. I don't know,. maybe a dozen white roses would do." I told him. Giving him the hint that I wanted to go with him.

"Okay." Eli smirked and walked away randomly. He wouldn't answer when I called.

I didn't see him the rest of the day, when I got home I put on some pajamas shorts and a tank top that showed a small part of my belly and sat down to read. I heard a knock at the door, but I didn't answer, then I heard something at my window. Like someone throwing something at it. I opened my window and looked down and saw Eli down on one knee with a heart shaped box of chocolates and 12 beautiful and perfect white roses.

"Clare Daine Edwards.. Will you be my sweetheart for the Dance?" Eli asked me with a voice that the whole neighborhood could hear.

I shut my window and ran down the stairs, I didn't care how cold it was, all I wanted was to be in Eli's arms. I ran outside and circled around the backyard. Eli looked confused for a second still staring up at my window. I sneaked behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes, Eli, I would love to." I smiled widely and he turned around and gave me a big hug. I noticed he was trying not to hurt me. I'm really glad that he was trying his best to protect me. I loved him for that.

_**Eli's POV**_

She said yes. I was so happy, my heart finally felt complete. I just wanted to push her up into my arms and kiss her. So we could get lost in the moment and forget everything around us. Sadly, I couldn't cause we weren't in a relationship yet.. Excatly... i thought to myself.. Yet.

The next day of school was the dance. I just couldn't wait to get up and get dressed to see Clare. I couldn't believe myself. For once, I was actually excited to go to school.

I skipped to 5th period and notcied Clare was the first one in the class. I slowly walked over to her and she got up quickly and turned around. We bumped into each other and I caught her just in case if she fell. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans that fit her curves perfectly. Her curly hair was perfectly fixed. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Wow, Clare. You look.. great." I complimented her and she blushed slighty. It was so cute when she blushed.

"Thanks" She smiled and pulled me into a hug. "I missed you, Eli." She put her chin on my chest and looked up at me. We slowly got closer and closer then the bell rang and made us both jump.

"Damn." I thought to myself. "I was so close."

_**Adam POV**_

It was so gross, watching Eli and Clare flirt and made googlie eyes at each other. The way Clare's face light up when she saw him, and the way Eli looked at her, it looked like she was something to eat. It was so obivious that they liked each other. I just wanted to die.

I was becoming the thrid wheel. Eli and Clare were one of my best friends. And Eli has already fallen in love with Clare, I could tell. Clare knew I had feelings for her, but she told me she didn't like me that way. And when I saw her being all lovey-dovey with Eli, my heart sunk. I couldn't deal with this anymore. When Clare told me that she was going to the dance with Eli, I felt like I could disapear,. Because that was supposed to be me. Hugging her, kissing her, telling her all these loving things, and going to the dance with her. But she likes Eli now, and I have to get through the fact of it. It's time to let go.

_**Later that Night ~ Eli's POV**_

I got on my suit and tried my best tie the neck-tie by myself. I was failing at that point.

I heard a knock at my door "Eli honey, Clare called, she's ready to be picked up." It was my mom CeCe, she peeked into my messy room and laughed when she noticed when I was have troubles with my tie.  
"Here, let me help you." She offered, and sat down the flowers and helped me out. She finally got done and asked me "When will I meet her?" She looked up at me and gave me a tight bear hug. "I'm so glad you finally met someone. It broke my heart because you are always down when someone brought up Julia, I'm just glad that someone came into your life and helped you." CeCe looked at me and had tears in her eyes. "I love you, Eli." She smiled and dragged me down the stiars to go pick up Clare.  
"Mom, you can come with me, if you want to meet her.. So we can take pictures and everything."

"Oh Eli! I would love too! Let me grab my camera."

I laughed cause she almost fell running into the kitchen. I grabbed my coat and got inside Morty and started up the car.

"Eli honey, I can't make it, I have to meet dad at the hospitial." Eli yelled from the house.

"Okay mom. Tell Dad I love him!" I waved to her and drove off. I couldn't wait to see Clare.

_**Clare POV**_

I put on my red dress, it was strapless with a black buckle and it flared out at my knees. I didn't know how my mom would approve, but I really liked this dress on me. I put on some light black make-up and fluffled my hair. I put on my favorite heart shaped necklace and earrings and for the final touch, my moms red high-heals. I looked into the mirror and I couldn't believe how great I looked.

"Clare.. Eli is – Wow, you look beautiful." My dad entered the room and his jaw dropped open.  
I blushed and said "Thank you" really softly.

"Eli is here. He is waiting downstairs for you." My dad smiled and walked out of my room and into his room. He wanted to give me and Eli some privacy.

"Eli?.. Are you here?" I asked walking down the steps.

"Yes, Clare. Don't come down. Wait just a second." He called out to me. I laughed because it sounded like he was having a hard time doing whatever he was doing.

"Okay Clare. You can come down now."

I walked slowly down the steps and say him sitting on one knee with a corsauge in his pocket and one in his hand. I was shocked. Eli looked absolutely amazing, the red suit really brought out his eyes, and he had his hair perfectly fixed. He looked great.

"Oh Eli, I love it." I smiled brightly and took the corsauge out of his hands and put it on my wrist. "Come on, let's go, The dance will start soon."

_**Eli POV**_

Oh my God, Clare looked gorgeous. She had on a short red dress that flared out at her knees, her hair was perfectly fixed, and it was so beautiful the way the moonlight shined on her blue eyes. The way she walked in her red high heels. Gosh, how was I living with myself? I don't think I can take this any longer. She looked so beautiful tonight.

"You look beautiful Clare." I complimented her and her face flushed of red as dark as her dress.

"You don't look bad yourself." She said to me and interlaced our fingers together and kissed the corner of my mouth. "Thank you, for taking me tonight." I smirked at her and we walked into the building.

_**No POV**_

Eli and Clare talked for a little bit, then dance together. Eli's favorite song came on and forced Clare to dance with him. Eli put his hands on her waist being as careful as he could, and they swung thier hips to follow the beat of the song. The next song made Eli want to sit down. But Clare made him dance because he made her dance to the last song.

Clare put her hands around his neck and Eli rested his hands around her wasit and the moved in circles slowly. It was a long silence until Eli had to ruin it.

"So, about being my girlfriend... have you decided yet?" Eli asked nervous about what Clare was going to say next.

"Lets wait till the end of the night. When you take me home." Clare looked up at Eli and smiled softly.

She put her head on his chest and danced to the song slowly. The night ended and before they knew it, they were on Clare's doorstep. Eli waited patiently while he waited for Clare's response.

What happened next, Eli was in serious shock. He couldn't believe it.

**Oooh.. What happened when they arrive at Clare's doorstep? Will Clare say yes? Or will she turn him down? Find outtt. Revieww please (:**


	4. Love Games

Chapter 4 ~ Emergency Love

**Okay. Well I had serious writers block for the idea of this Chapter. And 2 of my best friends, Rachel and Madison, helped me with some of it **** So Thank you. (: And I know It may seem like Eli and Clare are going too fast. Buuuut, when they go to dinner, there's going to be a BIIIGGG shocker. Just to let you know, but this chapter is going to be a little intense. Just a little. But next chapter is going to be more Intense. You'll find out why (: so.. READ AND REVIEW!**

_**OOOOOOOOO**_

_**Eli POV**_

We reached Clare's doorstep waiting patiently for her answer.

"Well…?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Eli, it's been amazing knowing you. But I just met you, and I really like you. But we need to get to know each other better before it gets serious." She grabbed my hands and took a step forward so we were only inches apart. "Just wait a few more weeks until we go any further, but I want you to meet my parents, and I want our parents to meet also." She smiled brightly, and her eyes looked beautiful in the moonlight. "Thanks for taking me." She stood on her tippy-toes and kissed my lips softly before giving me a hug and saying goodnight. "Goodnight, Eli."

I watched in shock as she turned me down, I felt like I could just die any moment. When she kissed me though, I was pulled off guard and couldn't help myself but kiss her back. When she told me that we just met, I wanted to tell her so badly that we've met before. We met on the 1st day of freshman year of Degrassi. She just didn't pay any attention to me, she was to busy locking lips with KC. And that just disgusted me.

She told me she wanted our parents to meet, that is good, right? Cause my mom and her mom met each other when they were in high school. So, the will recognize each other and become friends again. This is great. Clare will realize that we've met before, and then she will become my girlfriend. I just know it.

I told Clare goodnight and walked to Morty, I was so excited to tell my mom.

_**Clare POV**_

"Mom, do you have plans tomorrow night?" I asked my mom walking into the kitchen.

"No, I don't think so." She looked up and gave me a small smile. "Why?"

"Oh cause, I met this boy, Eli Goldsworthy." Her head shot up right after I said Goldsworthy "And I want you to meet him, and his parents for dinner tomorrow night. Cause I made a promise to him."

"What's the promise?" She asked curiously.

"Uh... That I would become his… girlfriend… if you met him and his… parents." I responded quietly

"I really like him mom, so I would really, really like it if you could just meet him."

My mom had a huge smile upon her face. I didn't know why, but I didn't want to ask because it was kind of scaring me.

"Yes honey! I would love to meet him!" She said about to explode.

"Okay. Mom, I'll text him and tell him." I pulled her into a big hug before saying goodnight. "Thanks Mom."

_Eli, my mom said that she could meet for dinner tomorrow night. What about your parents? - Clare_

_Oh, that's great Clare, I have a surprise for you by the way, and you're going to be speechless. – Eli _

_Okay. So see you at the Steak House at 7:00 pm? – Clare_

_Yeah. See you there __ - Eli_

I couldn't help but squeal with excitement as I turned off my phone and got ready for bed. I couldn't wait to meet him parents, and see the surprise. I wonder what it is. I thought about a million different things about what it could be. I smiled at every thought and drifted off to sleep.

_**The Next Day – No POV – Steak House**_

Eli and his Mom arrived at the Steak House around 6:45. He was dressed up in his usual clothing but not as much dark colors. He wore a forest green t-shirt with his black jacket, and dark blue skinny jeans. He looked good for tonight. They walked inside the restaurant and looked around; they didn't see Clare or her mom, so they asked the waiter. She looked down the list of names and said with a bunch of excitement "Oh! There you are! This way!" She smiled brightly.

The lady took them both to a little table in the back table where no one was sitting around them. CeCe and Eli looked a little confused at first, but then Clare explained everything.

"My mom has a brain disease, she can't sit near places that have loud music or talking, because then she would get a serious head-ache and pass out." Clare looked at him sadly and took his hand to sit down next to her.

_**Clare POV **_

All 4 of them talked and laughed, I was so happy that my mom was getting along with Eli and CeCe really well, I was only hoping my mom would approve

"Clare, There's something that I think we should tell you." Eli said politely smiling brightly at CeCe and my mom.

"What?" I asked.

"Honey, your mom and I have known each other since 5th grade. We were best friends throughout high school and college, then we moved away." CeCe smiled and looked at me. "Just a few years ago we bumped into each other at the store and we couldn't believe it. We talked about how you and Eli were doing at Degrassi and-" I cut her off… I was so confused.

"Woah, Wait, Eli went to Degrassi?"

"Yes, I was in your freshman class for the first semester. You probably didn't recognize me because I had very little hair and it was a dark brown, and I didn't talk much… I liked you then but you were going out with that KC guy." Eli looked at me. "So I couldn't really ask you out." Eli smirked and continued on. "That's why when we were getting ready for the dance; I told you that I had recognized you from somewhere, like I've met you before." Eli smiled brightly.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked with a strange tone.

"Because Clare, you said you need space." Eli answered me grabbing my hand.

"May we be excused? Clare and I need to talk." Eli looked at my mom and CeCe and they smiled brightly. I think they needed some catching up to do. "We will be at the park if you need us." Eli said but CeCe gave him a motion with her hands telling us to go on and go.

_**At the Park – Clare's POV**_

"I can't believe I've known you for THAT long, and didn't even notice it" I chuckled lightly and interlaced me and Eli's hands together. I rested me head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me.

"So, remember when I told you that I wanted our parents to meet first, and to get to know you better before we took the next step?" I asked calmly.

"What are you trying to say Edwards? Are you saying that you want to be my girlfriend?" Eli asked with a very sexy smirk.

"Well, saying that I've known you for almost 4 years and didn't even know it, and saying that our parents have known each other for the last 20 years, I think yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."

I smiled brightly and put my hands around his neck and stood on my toes and kissed him, it wasn't a very sloppy one, but it was full of meaning.

_**No POV**_

The kissed lasted for a few moments, and then Eli pulled away because he saw a strange person rushing over towards us. He was wearing all black so couldn't see his face. Clare turned around quickly but and thrown to the ground, someone just hit her.

"Hey don't you ever hit her again!" Eli yelled and punched the stranger in the face. He went flying down making his hoodie come off his head.

Oh. . Clare thought to herself. It couldn't be, it wasn't. The stranger looked up at Clare and smirked. Fitz.

Fitz got back up and punched Eli, making him fall to the ground, Fitz stood over him hitting him repeatedly. "FITZ! Stop it! Don't hurt him!" Clare tried with all she had to pull Fitz off of Eli, but he turned around and pushed her to the ground finishing up with Eli.

Eli was all of a sudden motionless and Clare ran over to him to see if he had a pulse, he was still breathing but completely knock out. Clare crawled over is motionless body and sobbed, but then, all she saw was black. That's all, she couldn't see what else was happening.

_**Eli POV**_

I woke up, I couldn't see clearly , everything was blurry. My head was pounding and there was blood next to me. "Clare?" I asked softly, but I didn't hear an answer,. "CLARE?" I asked again but no answer.

I was just about to call 911 but I had a text from Clare.

_Eli, please help me. Fitz has me… I'm scared. I love you Eli, just help me. – Clare_

My heart stopped. I couldn't breathe, I just wanted to lay there and die.

Clare has been kidnapped by Fitz…

_**OOOOOOOOO**_

_**DUN DUN DUHHHHH! What did you all think? Revieww? **___


	5. Is it the End?

Chapter 5 ! ~ Is it the end?

**Okay, sorry for the sorta late update, I've been having parent issues and stuff so I haven't had time to write. Thanks everyone for the reviewss(: I really like how nice you aree.(: And this chapter may be short but I have no idea, it depends on deep I get into the story. Last chapter was a wittle intense, but this one may be a little more intense. So yeaah! (: Haha Revieww?**

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

_**CLARE POV**_

I didn't know what was happening, All I remember is trying to pull Fitz off of Eli, but then everything went black. The next thing I realized was that I was in the back of a moving car. I panicked and tried calling Eli, but no answer. A few moments later I texted him tell him that I was scared and that I thought Fitz had kidnapped me. I told him to go get help, and that I loved him.

I sent the text but when I pressed the send button the back doors flew open, Fitz was back.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled with anger and tried to kick him.

I kicked him in the jaw, and hurried out of the car. Once I realized where I was, I couldn't hide anywhere or go anywhere for help, cause there was nothing around us. Just a old car and a cell leading underground.

I froze in my place, I couldn't believe Fitz would do this. What did I ever do to him?

I felt a tight grip around my ankles and I was all f a sudden on the ground, screaming. I was being dragged down to the cell, one place I was dreading to go to.

Fitz pick me up and threw me over his shoulders, I had open cuts from the gravel where he dragged me, they stung when they were rubbing against his jacket. I was kicking and punching his back from my bloodly hand. "PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled with anger. "Haha, you're not going anywhere." He laughed and smirked and threw me down in a room with a small window.  
"Theres your water, and your food." He pointed at 2 small dog bowls.

"Are you serious? You're going to feed me like I'm a animal?" I asked with attitude.

"You treated me like one." He lied practicly saying that I was the one that abused and raped HIM

"Seriously Fitz? I'm not the one that abused and raped their girlfriend." I yelled back at him. Damn, why did I say that?

"What? I told you to never speak of that again?" He stood right up over me and put his fists in the air. But he didn't hit me. He kissed me. I stood in shock and my body gt filled with anger.

"Get the hell off of me" I yelled and pushed him back.

"Don't touch me." He pushed me back and I fell up against the wall and down to the floor.

"Have fun in hell." He smirked and slammed the door behind him. I sat there and cried. Why would he do this to me? Why? I just want to be with Eli, in his arms and having a deep converstation with him. I just want to be anywhere besides her. Locked in with the boy who raped and abused me.

I walked around the room in deep thought when I came across a small note posted up against the wall, I read it and tears dropped. I couldn't believe it. I'm not the only one .

_Dear Fitz,_

_I hate you. I should have never came with you that night, Cause when I told you our relationship was over, I should've never gave you a second chance. If I knew that you would kidnap me and pull me away from my friends and my family, My BOYFRIEND, I would have never came with you to that club, and I never would have came back to your house. I should've known. Well, if He finds out that you've had me for the past 3 months, you would be dead by now. When you get caught, I hope you have a good time in prison._

_Julia_

Oh my god? Is this the Julia Eli was talking about? It couldn't be. But, Eli said she went missing for 3 months and they found her body near Toronto Park? What if he took her there and that's where he raped and killed her? Oh my god. Eli is going to be so pissed. I need to get out of here.

I fell to the floor and cried for what seemed like 4 hours. I stood on my knees and looked around the dark, plain room, when I saw a sliver object. My cell phone! Fitz is so stupid that he didn't take it from me.

The first person I called was Eli. I needed to tell him where I was, and that I was okay, for now, and I needed to tell him about Julia.

"_Eli! Oh my god Eli, thank you so much for answering, im so scared."_

"_Clare! Thank god you're alright. Where are you?"_

"_I-I don't know.. But I found something you should know."_

"_Clare, just tell me, where you are."_

"_I don't know Eli! I'm in a dark room, when he pulled me out of the car we were in the middle of nowhere, there was a shak and a cellar. Im down in the cellar."_

"_Has he hurt you?"_

Silence.

"_CLARE! HAS HE HURT YOU."_

"_Yes.. But Eli.. you remember when you told me about Julia? And how she went missing for 3 months? And was found raped and killed with bruises on her body?"_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_There was a note from someone, her name was Julia, she mentioned YOUR name!"_

"_What?"_

"_Eli! I'm serious."_

"_Oh my god."_

"_Eli! He's coming back, I love you Eli, Don't forget that."_

"_I love you too Clare."_

Fitz flew the door open and had his fists clenched, like he was about to go off.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked with a deep tone.

"No-No one."

"Yes you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Fine, but next time I hear you talking, even to yourslef, your going to regret it." He shouted and stomped out of the room.

_**ELI POV**_

Oh my god. Fitz killed my ex-girlfriend? And Clare is Fitz's ex-girlfriend. What if he hurts every girl that breaks up with him?

I tried to erase the thoughts from my head and focused on Clare.

After she called me, I knew what I had to do next. Call her parents.

I Didn't waste any time, and I ran to her moms house. I was out of breathe I could hardly speak.

"Mrs. Edwards. Me and Clare were just walking in the park." I took a second to breathe. "Some kid, His name was Fitz. Just threw Clare to the ground and beat me up, knocking me out." I took another breath "When I woke up, Clare was gone, she had left me a message saying that Fitz had taken her." I showed her the text and her eyes started to water.

"But I thought Fitz was in jail?" She asked with a blank expression

"I don't know Mrs. Edwards, but we have to get help. This isn't the only time he has done this.. He killed my ex-girlfriend."

Ms. Edwards ran into the house and called the police, seconds later 3 policeman circled around the corner. They came rushing out of their cars and one asked me to come with him. He took me to the park to explain to him what happened. I took a deep breath and looked around the park, I stared at the place where me and Clare shared out last kiss, and the last place I saw her.

"We were just walking in the park, minding out our business….."

_**OOOOOOOO**_

**Well, how'd you likee it (: Review? Hahah (: I was really excited for this chapter for somee reason(: I'm gonna try to update everyday if I have time and if my parents leave me alone for once. Well REVIEWWWWWW!**


	6. I thought you Loved me?

Chapter 6 ~ I Thought You Loved Me.

**Okay, last chapter was short. But I was really into it. It was supposed to be longer, but I had to be somewhere so I cut it off shortly. I was going to show the converstation with Eli and the policeman and Ms. Edwards POV. I'm going to try to fit it into this chapter. This may be longer .. but like I've said before, if my parents bugg me, then I will get annoyed and finish up the chapter.. I think I will get it done though. I DO NOT own Degrassi, cause If I did, I would already be married to Munro. :D Revieww**

_**OOOOOOOO**_

**ELI POV**

The police and I talked for about 45 minutes before all his questions were done. He sat me back down into the police car and drove me back to Clare's house so he can ask Ms. Edwards some questions. I thought about what happened that night, and I couldn't help myself but cry. That's all I could do right now. Clare had just now became mine, and now shes in the arms of a murderer. A murderer that killed Julia.

"We are going to find her. Don't worry." The Policeman he turned to me and I dug me face in my hands.

"He has the love of my life. He killed MY ex-girlfriend." I spoke loudly through my hands.

"I know, Son, once we find Clare, we are going to do whatever we can to put Fitz back in jail, and he's going to stay there for a long time." He rubbed my back and I put my head on his arms.

"It's all my fault, I should have never brought her to the park."

"Eli, It's not your fault. It's Fitz's fault."

"Then why didn't I do anything to stop him?"

"You did, you tried everything."

"NO!" I yelled. "I didn't! When I saw him running up to us, I could've grabbed Clare and ran to the hearse, But I didn't. I didn't try anything."

The policeman sighed and rubbed his eyebrows with his fingers.

"If you didn't do anything, You would not have ran to her house, you would not have had that conversation with me, you wouldn't be here right now." He looked at me with a look that meant he was dead serious.

I took a deep breath and wiped all the stray tears away.

"When you go and try to find her, can I come with you? I want to be there when you find here. Dead or alive." I said softly about to break down again. I just couldn't picture Clare dead.

"Of course you can. I think she would love for you to be there for here when we find her."

"Thank you so much." I smiled lightly and I gave the police and small hug.

I walked home slowly; I went past the park a few times before walking all the way. I just couldn't believe Clare was held prisoner to someone who abused her and raped her and someone who killed the one person that meant the world to me.

I walked into the house slowly and walked up the stairs. My strength was about to fall out, all the running, punching, walking.. My head was pounding. I felt like I could just fall any second.

"Eli is that you? Where have you been? It's almost 4:30 am!" My mom yelled up the stairs. She was really mad, but I couldn't yell back at her. I was too weak.

"I was talking with the police." I said hoping she would leave me alone.

"What? What happened?"

"Me and Clare were walking when someone came up and knocked me out and kidnapped Clare. He was the same guy who killed Julia. Remember?" I said letting a tear fall.

"Oh No, Eli. That's terrible." She reached up and grabbed my hand but I pulled away.

"Can I get some sleep Mom? We can talk in the morning. I'm really tired."

"Sure honey. See you in the morning." She smiled and walked down the steps.

I walked into my room and went straight to my bed. I didn't feel like changing. I just wanted to go to sleep. I couldn't believe Clare was gone. Just a second ago, she was kissing me, and hugging me. And now, she's gone. She's with someone that could end up killing her. We need to find him, and when I do. I'm going to kill him.

**Clares POV**

I was sitting up against the wall when Fitz flew the metal door open. I backed up hoping he won't try to hurt me. He was holding one of my favorite books and a plate of food.

"Here, I found this is my room, I thought you would like to read it."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked putting my hand out slowly to grab the plate.

"Cause, you're mine now." He said with a bright smile.

I was getting creeped out by Fitz's actions.

"Are you okay Fitz? You're acting different.."

"Yes. I'm just so glad that you're mine again." He smiled and kissed my hands. I pulled away quickly. He gave me an evil look and smacked me right across the face making me fall to the ground.

He ran over to me and I told him to get away from me.

"I'm so sorry Clare. Forgive me. It didn't mean to!" He said with a small polite voice.

"Just go." I demanded and pointed to the door. He growled and walked out. Leaving the broken plate and book laying next to me.

I stood up and noticed I has cut myself of the glass when I fell. It wasn't that bad, but it drew blood. I put pressure on it so it won't get infected.

I was so scared. I didn't want to be here. I just hope Eli got help and they were out looking for me. I sat down on the small mattress where Fitz told me to sleep on and started reading "_Romeo and Juliet"_

I got lost in the book; I didn't take my eyes off the pages once. I got on my favorite part when I heard my phone go off. It was Eli's ringtone.

_Hello?_

_Clare? Good, you answered. I called the police earlier and they said they'll start looking in the morning._

_Thank you Eli._

_I can't hear you well, are you okay?_

_Yes, it's just if I speak to loudly he'll hurt me._

_He won't hurt you._

_He already has. He I pushed him off of me when he tried to kiss me, he threw me against the wall._

I heard footsteps coming down the basement stairs.

_Eli I got to go he's coming, I love yo-_

Fitz flew the door open and clenched his fists.

_CLARE!_

Fitz took the phone and told Eli to never call back, and I was his now. I heard Eli yelling at the phone, and before I knew it… Fitz broke my phone. Why was he doing this to me? Why?

I ran up to him and was about to punch him in the face, but his hand caught mine and he threw it back down to my side. He took a step closer and pushed me onto the ground. He kicked me in my stomach making me hit the wall inches behind me. I stood up on me knees and he smacked me making me fall against the cold, hard ground. He kicked me a few more times before I was crying for hard, my stomach hurt every time I breathed in. I just sat in that same position until I fell to sleep.

He laughed at me and then walked out the door. Before he shut it he turned around and said

"I told you, you would regret it." He smirked and slammed the door behind him. Leaving me laying there. Motionless.

_**OOOOOOOOO**_

**Eli POV**

The last thing I heard from her was that he was coming back. I heard her say she loved me.  
I heard Fitz bust through the door and start yelling at Clare. I tried to tell him to stop by yelling through the phone, but that didn't help.

I heard a loud noise coming from the other end, and then the disconnecting sound. My heart stopped right at that moment. What if he's hurting her, right this second?

I got off my bed and kicked my desk making everything fall. I got down onto my knees and put my head in my hands and let out a huge scream. My mom came rushing in but I didn't feel like talking. I just wanted to get away from everyone. I ran past her almost knocking her down. I got outside to Morty and started him. I just sat there for a second waiting for the car to warm up. I thought about what happen the night before and I wished to myself that I could go back in time and just not even leave the restaurant. I put my hands up on the steering wheel and laid my head down. I couldn't help it anymore. I couldn't hold back the tears. I just broke down crying.

I thought for a second before I thought about the perfect idea. I totally forgot I had it. When my dad was a policeman he had a cell phone tracker. I will type in the cell number and it will track it.

I ran out of my car and inside the house. I called Policeman James Schats was told him to come over quickly.

He arrived at my house a few moments after. I told him about the cell phone tracker and he said that I was a good idea to try it out.

I typed in the cell phone number and took us to a place somewhere on the other side of Canada. Hopefully Clare was there, and Fitz didn't take her anywhere else. James told me to pack my stuff up and that we were going to go right now.

James and I rushed to the airport and got on the emergency airplane. I didn't take very long to get there, but it seemed like forever. I just couldn't wait to see Clare, to hold her in my arms and tell her everything is going to be okay.

We arrived at the Yukon Canada Airport and James had a police car waiting for us outside. We didn't waste any time. We ran to the car and sped to the direction where the house was. A few hours down the road, we started to get deeper into the town. There were fewer buildings and more grass and rock areas. This is exactly what Clare described.

I was an old shack a few kilometers down and I told James to stay here so Fitz won't see us. I walked slowly to the shack and I saw the maroon van parked down the road. He was here.

James walked behind me slowly and I open the cell door very slowly. James yelled down the cell making sure Fitz wasn't down there.

"HELLO? IS THERE ANYONE DOWN THERE?" He yelled.

"ELI? IS THAT YOU? I'M HERE, JUST COME HELP ME. HE'LL BE BACK SOON!" Clare yelled like she was scared to death.

I climbed down the latter and ran to the door where Clare was. I beat on the door and I heard Clare run up to it.

"Eli, Oh my god, you're here." I could hear horror in her soft voice.

"I'm coming Clare. Don't worry."

I tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. "It's locked!" I yelled with anger in my voice.

"The key is by the cell door, I saw him pick it up when he took me here."

I ran to the cell door and found the key laying on the ground. I looked up at James and he was guarding the entrance.

I ran back over to the door and struggled with it, when finally the click noise went off. I swung the door open and there she was. She was standing there with ripped clothing and bruises and cuts all over her body.

"Clare!" I cried out and ran over to her and hugged her. I was so happy that she was okay and she was now in my arms.

"Eli. Thank you, You don't even know how glad I am to see you." She looked up at me and smiled.

"GET HER OUT OF THERE! HES COMING RUN AND HIDE!" We heard James yell and he heard shooting. I ran and grabbed the key from the ground and slammed in door. We heard shouting and more gun shots, when suddenly, everything stopped.

We heard footsteps crawling down the stairs, and a knock at the door.

"Eli, it's me James. I shot him in the leg so he couldn't move. Now slide the key under the door and we'll get you out."

Clare slid the key under the door and James struggled to open it.

The first thing Clare did was give James a big hug. I walked over to her picked her up so we wouldn't her hurt herself.

When we got to the car, Fitz was in the back with a patch on his leg. He was laying down in pain. I'm glad he's going through this. I'm glad he's suffering.

We all climbed into the car and had a long conversation about what happened. James was asking Clare all these questions about what happened. Clare leaned in closer and laid her head on my arms and looked up at me. She smiled and kissed me lightly before falling asleep. She needed the rest. I saw James smirk and he looked over at me. "You're a good kid, Eli."

I smiled and looked at Clare, I looked over her bruised body and I just felt like I could beat that son of a bitch up. But he will get what he deserves in prison.

I looked out the window and thought about everything before drifting off to sleep.

_**OOOOOO**_

**Well? What did you think? Next chapter will show Clare's POV.. Just don't mention that in my reviews. Just review and tell me what you think (:**


	7. Dead or Alive

Chapter 7 ~ Dead or Alive

**Hello my lovely people(: Last chapter was my longest chapter and took almost 2 hours to write. And I got lots of really good reviews(: So thank you(: This chapter might be about Clares POV about Eli saving her and some about what Fitz did to her a little bit before Eli came. And some might be Elis POV but only a small portion of it. Well, here ya gggooo(:**

_**OOOOOOOOOOO**_

**Clare POV**

He walked through the silver doors. The first thing I noticed was that he smelt like beer. My eyes widened with fear because the times hes hurt me the worse was when he was drunk. He walked toward me quickly and I pushed him away but he came right back. He pulled me into a kiss. It was really sloppy and it felt forced. He threw me onto the small mattress and tried pulled my shirt up. I kept pushing him away because he knew I didn't want it. When I stop him to stop he got mad at me and hit me across the face. I whimpered in pain and smack him back.

He turned his head slowly back to me and spit on me. I was disgusted. He stood up and walked out of the room. I heard his belt slipping off his pants and he came back in with his belt in his hands. He hit it against his palm and smirked at me. He ran towards me and I tried to fight him off of me but the stroke my sides with the metal part of the belt. When I yelled he did it again and again until I was covered with bruises. He stood up and laughed at me again before kicking me in the stomach and said that he was going to the store to get somemore food. He cleaned off and walked out.

I just sat there, motionless. I couldn't even move. He never hurt me like this before. My eyes were pounding from where he threw me against the wall. My arms and legs felt like every single bone was broken cause of the belt. I felt like this was the end of my life. I just layed there.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds praying the the lord that Eli would come help me quickly. I fell asleep before I heard shouting coming form outside.

"HELLO IS THERE ANYONE DOWN THERE?" The man yelled.

"CLARE? IT'S ME!" It was Eli

"E-ELI! IS THAT YOU? I'M HERE, JUST COME HELP ME. HE'LL BE BACK SOON!" I yelled with a lot of pain in my voice.

I heard footsteps coming on the stairs. I heard banging on the door, and It was Eli. I tried my best to stand up. He asked me where the key was and I told him. I heard him run over to the cell door and I heard his soft footsteps come back up to the door. He had some trouble with the door, and he finally got it.

His eyes scanned through my bruised body and got soft tears in his eyes,and he ran over to me and gave me a big hug. We hugged for about 5 minutes when we heard the police, James, yell.

"GET OUT HES COMING! HIDE!"

My eyes widened and I went and grabbed the key and slammed the door. We heard about 3 gunshots..then silence. We heard loud footsteps come down the steps and a soft knock at the door.

It was James, he told us that there was another police car here and they took Fitz to the station.

I slipped the key under the door and he opened it up. He looked at my brusied body and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe someone would do this to me. I couldn't help myself but run of and hug him. I was so happy that Eli came to help me. I'm just glad that jackass is in jail, and that he was going to be there for a long time.

Eli didn't bother asking, he just picked me up bride style so I won't have to walk on my sore legs. It was a little uncomortable but I put my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him. I was just glad to be in his arms again.

"I love you Eli." I said soflty and he looked at me an smiled.

"I love you, too" He leaned down and kissed my lips softly. I was glad because his kisses weren't as sloppy and forcefull and Fitz's were. His were soft, and they meant more to me than anything.

We reached the cop car and Eli sat me down on the seat inbetween him and James. He put his arm out asking me to scoot in closer. I rested my head on his chest and looked out the window. I heard Eli's heart pounding in his chest. I smiled because he made me feel complete. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled in closer. I closed my eyes and fell to sleep.

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

When I woke up I was in a hospital room. My head was pounding and I had patches going up and down my legs. I looked next to me and Eli was sitting there alseep holding me hand. I couldn't help but laugh because his mouth was all the way open and his hair was all messed up. The sound of my laughter made him jump up. He smiled when he saw I was awake.

"Clare, you're awake!" He said excitedly and he pulled me into a short kiss.

"What happened? Why am I here?" I asked rubbing my head pushing back my curls from my face.

"You were with Fitz, he abused you… I can and saved you before he hurt you any worse than he already has.. You're in the Yukon, Canada hospital… cause that's where he took you." He took my hand and rubbed it soflty

"Oh my god. Where is he?" I asked with a determined voice

"He's in jail.." He told me with a smile. "He's going to be there for a long time."

"Seriously? That's great!" I squealed with excitement. I leaned up and kissed Eli. Our lips moved together and I ran my tounge over his bottom lip. I felt him smirk on my lips when we were innturuppted my the doctor.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Chris, I looked over your x-rays and everything is fine, but you have a small crack in your rib cage. You will need to stay in bed for a few weeks and not do much." The doctor explained everything to me. He was really cute, he had short dark brown hair and really pretty green eyes.

"Thank you." I smiled softly and we walked out.

"What about school?" I asked Eli

" I talked to your mom, and she needs to go on the business trip for 4 weeks, you know? And she said I could get all our assignments and come over to your house after school and help you." He smiled and I gave him a huge smile and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Eli." I smiled and gave him a small kiss on the corner of his mouth and patted the spot next to me on the bed.

He scooted in and put his arm around me and took his other hand and put it into mine. We didn't really talk much. It wasn't an awkward silence though. We just cluddled together and listened to each others heart beats.

My eyes started to get heavy and I wisphered to Eli that I loved him. But he didn't answer. I looked up and he was asleep, I smiled softly and leaned in closer to him. He was so cute, I don't know how he would like someone like me.

_**OOOOOOOO**_

A few hours later I woke up in my bedroom. I was so glad to be home again, in my own bed. I felt a arm wrapped around me and I panicked. I turned around to Eli and he was smirking slightly in his sleep. I nudged him lightly and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Morning Beautiful" He smiled and sat up making his shoulders hold him up.

"Hey" I smiled and leaned down and gave him a soft kiss.

I got up and was about to go make breakfast before he stopped me.

"Please, let me. What do you want?"

"Pancakes, Cut up, with chocolate syrup on the side" I smiled and sat back down on the bed

"Alright, I'll be back." He smiled and walked out shutting the door behind him.

I sat there for about 15 minutes. He was taking forever. I got unpaitent and I walked down the steps.

"Eli?"

"Clare! Go back upstairs, I'll be up in a second."

I sighed and walked back upstairs. My sides and legs hurt from the bruises. I fell onto the bed, then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Eli kicked the door open making me jump a little when I saw a tray with my food on it.

"Awwh Breakfast in bed?" I asked with a smirk "How romantic."

He sat the tray down next to me .

"Anything for you baby." He smirked and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

I smiled and put the plate on my lap. He took a few bites and we finished eating. We ended back up in each others arms and sat there laughing and talking.

I told Eli that I should get some sleep because I had a big day tomorrow. We kissed a few times a few times before going to sleep.

_**OOOOOOOOO**_

**Well? What did you thinkk? Revieww?(:**


	8. Loving You:

Chapter 8 ~ Loving You

**Last chapter was of only of Clares POV of the incident of her getting saved by James and Eli.. This chapter will go back to both Eli and Clares POV. I hope you liked the last 2 chapterss(: It took alot of help cause I messed up a lott.. SO yeah(: Thanks for the awesome reviews(: but HEY! On question, how is it cute? Is it of Clare and Elis relationship? Just askingg.**

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Eli POV**

When Clare fell to sleep in the hospital, the doctor told me I could take her home. I picked her up trying not to wake her. And thank god she didn't, I did not wan't to frighten her. I sat her in the back of Morty and drove to her house. It took about 6 hours because we were all the way across Canada.

I looked back at Clare a few times and she didn't wake up once. She looked so beautiful the way he mouth was parted and they way her curls were messed up. The little noised she made when she breathed in.

Around 3:00 Am I finally reached her house, I was really tired of the long drive and struggling Clare to go up the cell stairs and carrying her almost everywhere. I just sat in Morty for a few extra seconds and then went to the back of Morty to pick up Clare, I tried my best to not to wake her up, because she needed to sleep.

I got the key that her mom gave me at the hospital, and kicked the door open. I walked into the house and kicked the door shut with my foot. I sat they keys down on the coffee table and walked Clare upstairs, I opened every door trying to find her room. She was getting really heavy.

When I got to the last door on the left, I kicked it open and saw a purple room with a black and white bed spread. I thought to myself and I remembered her saying those were her favorite colors. I smirked at the little butterfly designs on the walls.

I sat her down onto the bed and went and got a glass of water. I sat down on her counter and decided to head back upstairs to check on Clare. She looked so peacefull, I just want to lay down , fall alseep with her and forget the world.

I tried to crawl over her and i layed down on the spot next to her. I put my stomach facing her back and snuggled in close to her, i wrapped my arm around her and pulled tightly against her. Her haired smelled so good, I kissed the back of her neck and I felt her fingers wrap around mine. "I love you." she wisphered. Then silence.

I fell into a deep sleep holding Clare tightly against me. I woke up and saw Clare sitting up. I looked over at it read 2:15 Pm.

"Morning Beautiful." I said making her jump.

I proped myself up on my shoulders and smiled at her.

"Hey." She looked at me for a second before leaning down and pressed her lips against mine softly. I smirked at her when she pulled back, she looked beautiful with her messed up curls and smeared makeup. I know it's crazy, but I just wanted to kiss her for the rest of the day, and not do anything else. I was worried sick when she was trapped with Fitz, I had no idea what he would do to her.

I scanned over her brusied body and couldn't help myself but frown. Her perfectly soft skin was now covered in dark circles. How could anyone do this to her? She frowned when she noticed me looking at them. She tried covering us but Eli pushed her arms back down.

"Don't" I leaned over and touched my lips soflty on her arm where one of the brusies were. She smiled lightly and started to get up.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked. She smiled and told me what I wanted, I smiled at her response and went down stairs to make it for her.

I went back upstiars with a tray and a portable DVD player with her favorite movie "Sophie's Choice." And I sat back down on the bed. She smiled because I was serving her breakfast in bed. We finshed eating and cuddled next to each other to watch the movie.

**Clare POV**

Me and Eli watched on my my faorite movies, I didn't pay that much attention on it. I was mostly paying attention on Eli's heat beat and between our kisses. The worst part of the movie came up when Sophie had to chose between her son or daughter to be killed, because she could only escape from the Germans with one child. I couldn't help by cry. I dug my face into Eli's chest and started to.

He put his arms around me and wiped away my tears and told me everything was going to be alright. When the movie ended with was 4:00. We didn't even move. We just layed there and listened to each others breaths and kissed a little.

His kisses were amazing, they way they moved against mine, they way they fit perfectly on my mouth, and they way his tounge moved with mine, i felt like I was in heaven with every kiss Eli gave me. I would kiss him all day and every day if I could.

He pulled me closer to him and i put my chin on his chest, I looked up at him and he had his eyes closed. I pushed myself up with my hands and kissed him. He opened his eyes really quickly and closed them again. He moved his lips slowly against mine and I carefully crawled over his lap. He rested his hands on my hips and I tanged my hands in his soft long hair.

"Clare." He pulled away from my lips. "Stop, i'm not doing this right now." She said opening his dark green eyes and looking into mine.

"What? I'm not trying to do anything, I'm just kissing you." I said sitting down next to him.

"I-I know, Clare, but it's going too fast." He said. His eyes stared at me hard.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked about to start crying.

"No! Of course not, but we need to take step by step. We can still kiss, but lets not go as far as you just did." He said freaking out. He leaned down and kiss my cheeks softly.

"I would never break up with you, I love you..Clare." I smiled and I hugged him.

"Good, now, What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" I asked thinking of a good idea.

"What about the movies? Or mall?" Eli suggested tapping his finger on his chin

I laughed at his actions and said that I just wanted to stay home for the day. And just watch TV and talk. He said that was okay and we went downstairs to get something to eat.

"You really slept alot since we saved you from Fitz." He smirked and pour him some applejuice.

"I didn't get any sleep for those 3 weeks. All he had a a mattress that had to springs, so i sunk down when I layed on it." I rubbed the back of my neck and sat down at the table.

**Eli POV**

"Can I tell you something?" I asked Clare. Our knees were almost touching.

"Sure." She said "Anything."

"Well, you know how you found that note from Julia? Well, before she died, we were at the Dot and i went into the restroom, and when I came back I saw Julia in Fitz's car making out with him. I got really pissed and thats why me and Julia got into that fight. And after that, I never saw her again, she was cheating on me with her ex-boyfriend." I got tears in my eyes and Clare grabbed my hands. "I didn't hear from her or see her for 3 months. When I found out she got raped and killed, I didn't leave my room for 6 weeks. I felt like it was all my fault. And when I heard that Julia was murdered by Fitz, thats why did all I could to find that bastard and beat the hell out of him. He killed the closest thing in the world to me. And he kidnapped someone I really care about, and abused her, I got even more mad, cause he would've killed YOU Clare, and I couldn't live with myself, I couldn't go through all the pain again. I couldn't loose someone I love again, knowing I could've done something to help."

By now, my heart was hurting, I just told Clare something I've never told anyone before.

"Eli, Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She leaned in and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm here for you Eli, weither you like it or not, you're stuck with me." She smiled and wiped away my stray tears.

"I love you, Clare." I looked down at our hands and pulled Clare back into a hug. I tried by best not to hurt her, but I just couldn't. I knew she felt uncomfortable, but she new how bad I was hurting.

We didn't pull away from each other, but we stayed like that for a while. I let everything go and I cried onto Clare's shoulder.

"I love you too Eli"

**OOOOOOOOO**

**OH. Shockker? I know there is probably some misspelled words, but my spellcheck thingy wasnt working right. So I tried my best(: Once again ... HOW is this CUTE? I'm just wondering ****J**

**Reeeeeviewww(:**


	9. Chapter 9  Whatever It Takes

Chapter 9 ~ Whatever It Takes.

**Okay, so last chapter, Eli and Clare spent like the whole day together, and Eli really opened up to Clare, telling her more about Julia and everything. This one may be short, but I really have NO idea. But thank you Madison, again, for helping me out with Chapter 8 (: And thanks you everyone at school that says that I'm really good at this and I should keep writing(: Love you guys(: And thanks also to my uhh-maazzinggg reviewers and readers(: Love you all (:**

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Clare POV**

I just sat there in shock. I watched Eli pour his heart out telling me about Julia, I never knew someone could love someone so much, and I didn't know he actually cared about me that much. I held his hands tightly and watched him break down slowly. When he got finished, his face was damp with tears. I hated seeing him like this; It just broke my heart that he's been through a lot in the past few years.

I told him that everything was going to be alright, and that I was there for him, whenever he needed me. I pulled him into a tight hug, not like the ones we've shared before; this one was full of meaning and sadness.

"Its 12:00 Eli, we should get to bed." I said pushing my hair from my face.

"Clare, you slept for more than 12 hours. How can you possibly be tired?" Eli said to me smirking.

I was actually a little tired because I haven't slept for the past 3 days. But I would rather stay up and talk to Eli, I think since he's told me a lot about Julia and his past life, I should tell him about mine. About KC and what he did to me.

"Eli, since you've been so opened up to me lately, I think I should tell you something about me." I frowned because I have never told anyone this before. Except for Alli, but she betrayed on me. She turned her back on me and stole my boyfriend.

I wanted to tell Eli though, I trusted him.

I stood up and pulled us upstairs to my bedroom. I sat down on the bed and sat with my legs crossed and patted the seat next to me. He smirked and laid down on the pillow and propped himself up on his shoulders and looked me deep into the eyes.

"Well, remember how I told you about KC and Alli? And how Alli stole KC?" I asked, and Eli nodded.

"Okay, So Alli, KC, and I were all hanging around at The Dot and some friends showed up and sat with us. We were there almost the whole night laughing and talking. It was great. Until my mom called. I picked up the phone and she sounded worried, I ran outside because I couldn't hear very well inside. I asked her what was wrong and she said that my dad has gotten into a car accident and he wasn't breathing. I didn't have enough time to go back inside and get KC, so I just ran to the hospital. It wasn't that far, just a few minutes away."

I sniffled and looked around the room. "When I got to the hospital, they were already into the ER and checking everything out. I turned around in the waiting room and I saw my mom covered in smeared make-up and tears. I ran up to hug her, and the doctor came out. He told us that he was going to be okay, and that he just needed to stay in the hospital for a few days. We sighed in relief and we checked on him. God Eli, he looked terrible. He was covered in blood and had scratches all over his face. I couldn't help it. I kissed him lightly on the hand and ran out of the room."

I wiped a tear from my eyes and looked at Eli's blank face.

"When I got back to The Dot, everyone was gone, except Alli and KC. I got inside and saw that they were kissing in the booth we were sitting in. Just about 30 minutes ago, me and KC were kissing, and laughing, and cuddling, and now, he's making out with my best friend. I got mad, and I can't really repeat what I said because I swore to myself I would never say it again. That's the last time I saw Alli, and the last time I saw KC."

I leaned down on the bed next to Eli, I was really tired then, and I could tell he was too. "I'll tell you more tomorrow, I'm really tired." I leaned over and kissed his lips lightly. "I love you Eli."

"I'm sorry Clare, I had no idea." Eli said pulling me closer and rubbing my back.

"It's okay Eli. It's the past, I'm over it." I kissed his chest and laid my head on his arm. " I'm just glad to have someone as sweet and protective as you, someone who tells me their feelings and is not afraid to tell me the truth."

He smirked and closed his eyes. "I love you too Clare. Goodnight." He kissed the top of my head softly and hugged me. We both fell asleep

**OOOOOOOOOOO (The next day)**

**No POV**

Eli and Clare both woke up at the same time. Clare needed to finish telling Eli what happened with KC and Alli, and her dad. They took their showers and got dressed and decided to walk to The Dot since it was so nice outside. Clare had on her skinny jeans and a light blue shirt with a long sleeved shirt under it, because that was Eli's favorite. They held hands and walked slowly close to each other to the Dot.

When they got there, Clare was really surprised. She saw Jenna Middleton there.

"Omigosh! Clare!" Jenna screamed. She ran over and gave Clare a big hug. "I haven't seen you since I switched schools! How are you! And who is this?" She smiled brightly at Eli and looked back at me.

"This is Eli, he's my boyfriend." Clare was putting her arm around Eli.

"Eli, this is Jenna, She is one of my best friends, and she doesn't go to Degrassi anymore. She goes to another school in Canada." Clare smiled and sat down at a booth next to them. "What are you doing here by the way?" Clare asked, curiously.

"Well, I heard about Fitz? Is that true?" She asked giving Clare a worried look.

"Yes, and Eli, he came all the way across Canada, to Yukon, just to save me." She smiled and looked and Eli and he smirked.

"And Fitz was also put into jail." Eli added.

"Wow, Eli, you really are the hero." Jenna smiled and told me all about her school, and then she let us down with the news.

"My mom …uh… she got cancer. They found it too late, and when they went to surgery, they cut an important artery, and they couldn't repair the damage… she died." Jenna's face flooded with tears and Clare ran over to comfort her.

"Jenna, I'm so sorry. If you need anything, just call me okay? And I'll be right there."

"Clare, she's the only thing I had left. My dad left me, and my brother is gone at college. I have no one now."

"You, have me Jenna." Clare smiled and hugged Jenna tightly. "Whatever it takes, we are going to get through this together."

"Clare, thank you. You don't know how much I appreciate it. You are one of the best friends ever."

Jenna hugged Clare and said she had to go. She gave Eli a hug also and told us goodbye.

"Gosh, after everything Jenna has been through." Clare was sadly watching Jenna walk down the street.

"Clare, it's okay. You are going to help Jenna get through this, because no one can get through something like this by themselves." Clare looked at Eli. "No one helped me when KC cheated on me with my best friend, no one helped me when my parents got a divorce, no one cared that my dad almost died because of a stupid drunk driver… NO ONE! I sat in my room for 3 months wondering to myself why I even bothered with life. I just wanted to end it, but I couldn't." Clare was now in tears and Eli went to sit down next to her, but she pushed him away and stood up and ran out of the coffee shop.

"CLARE!" Eli yelled.

"What Eli?" Clare yelled turning around.

"Then why am I here? If I didn't care about you, I would have never asked you to the dance, I would have never asked you to be my girlfriends, I would have never came and saved you from Fitz, you know why?" Eli said looking at Clare deep into the her eyes.

"Why?" Clare asked softly.

"Because Clare, I love you. And I would hate to see you hurt or upset. I can't even picture it. When I saw you the first time I came back to Degrassi, you would have no idea how much I wanted to walk over to you and tell you I love you, and cared about you. But I didn't because you would have no idea who I was... I opened up to you so quickly, because I knew I could trust you."

"Eli-"Clare said but Eli cut her off with a kiss.

Eli wrapped his arms around her waist and Clare put her hands on his shoulders. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before Eli pulled away to breathe.

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't have done that."

Eli wiped away the tears on Clare's face and she pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Eli, for everything. Thank you for being there for me when I needed you most. Usually, when I got upset, KC just let me run off. He would never do what you just did. That's why…" Clare pulled Eli in for another kiss. "That's why I love you too." Clare pulled back and grabbed Eli's hand.

They got inside Morty and the just drove, they didn't know where they were going, but they just wanted to drive.

Clare leaned against Eli while their hands interlaced. Eli had one hand on the steering wheel and he kept looking at Clare to make sure she was alright. Clare moved closer to Eli and said "Let's go to a hotel, its almost 10:00." Eli smirked and pulled into the closest hotel and got a room.

Eli picked Clare up bride style and entered their room. They didn't waste any time but lay down and cuddled together and fell asleep. Eli had the perfect idea planned out for tomorrow.

**OOOOOOOO**

**HAHAHH(: I liked how I sort of twisted Alli's and Jenna's story around… (: I might post Chapter 10 up tonight, but I have no idea. I'm not feeling to well. But Ill try(:**

**OMG! DID YOU SEE THE PROMO FOR NEXT FRIDAYS DEGRASSI EPISODE? HOLLY SHOOT! I WAS FREAAKINGG (: hahah I WONDER WHAT FITZYY WANTS! GAAHH! IM SO EXCITEDD.(:**

**Read&&Review(:**


	10. Chapter 10  Forever

Chapter 10 ~ Forever.

**Aright guys… Well, I've been grounded, and I won't be ungrounded till the end of March. So I will try my best to write… I can't get on facebook, twitter, ECT. Because my daddy blocked everything… He even was about to block DEGRASSI! I broke down crying because he can't do that to me! Well, this chapter may be short, I don't know. I have a certain time on my computer. I feel like FREAKING ALLI BHANDARI! I did one stupid thing, and now I'm in house arrest. Well. Lovely people… I do not own Degrassi… If I did, it would be way different then it is now. (:**

**OOOOOOO**

**Eli POV**

I woke up a little bit before Clare, I was starving so I went out and got McDonalds and went back to the hotel. I ate leaving some food for Clare, and then I took a shower. When I got out I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom. Clare was already in the kitchen eating her breakfast. Her back was facing mine, so I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Oh my- Oh, it's you." She jumped and turned around quickly. She laughed at my messed up hair and his scrawny arms.

"Oh, just because your boyfriend is not as muscular as Fitz and my hair isn't as perfect as it usually is, you get to make fun of me?" I smirked and took a step forward to Clare.

"I wasn't laughing, I think it's cute." She smiled and inched toward my face. He pushed her hand back through my hair not taking her eyes of mine. He hands rested on my neck and pulled in closer.

Our lips touched for only a brief second. Clare pulled away and nodded her head to the door. Her face blushed when she saw CeCe standing in the doorway.

"What's going on here?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"No-nothing Mom." I said scared to see her response.

"What are you doing here?" She asked walking closer.

"We were driving around, and it got late so we decided to stay the night here." I said walking over to Clare.

"Okay. I saw Morty and I wanted to know what you were doing way out here." She said walking out the door.

"Okay mom, we will be home later." I smiled and waved bye.

I turned around and apologized to Clare. She smiled and gave me a kiss and told me to get dressed.

I smiled at her and pulled her into another kiss. I pulled back and started walking to the bedroom. I hurried up and put my clothes on and brushed my hair out. I walked out of the bathroom and Clare was watching TV. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her and noticed she was crying.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked lifting her head up to look at her.

"It was the police; I need to be at the court room at 12:00. I don't want to go! I thought we were past this!" She yelled burying her face into my chest.

"Clare, we have to. If we don't, then they won't know the things he's done to you. He murdered my ex-girlfriend. He needs to be put up. And they need a witness." I told her rubbing her back lightly.

"I just don't want to face him Eli, I'm terrified of him." She looked up at me sadly with tons of expressions.

"I will be there for you. When you want to leave, we can. Just tell me." I gave her a hug and she stood up.

"I'm going to go get dressed. We should leave soon." She said wiping her tears away. She leaned down and pecked my lips. "Thank you." She whispered.

I smirked at her and sat and watched some TV while I was waiting for her to get ready. She was taking forever, so I went and checked on her.

"Clare? Are you okay?"

No answer.

"Clare?"

Not anything.

"CLARE! Open the door!" I started beating on the door to make her open it. She didn't even speak or make a noise.

I finally got the door open and she was lying on the ground breathing slowly.

"Clare! Oh god, are you okay?" I ran over to her and put her back up against my back. I started to brush her hair back from her face. She still wasn't moving. I put some water in my hands and splashed it on her face. She woke up immediately. She screamed and started punching my chest.

"Get away from me!" She yelled. "Stop! Get away!"

"Clare? It's me Eli!" I said trying to calm her down.

"No! Stop!." She said throwing her arms around the air.

I finally got her into my arms, and she finally calmed down. "Clare? What happened? Did you have a panic attack?" I asked hugging her.

"I-I don't know." She stuttered and got out of my grip. She sat down on the bed and I walked over slowly to her.

"It's okay Clare. He isn't going to hurt you anymore. Trust me."

"But what if he does Eli? He got of jail last time and almost killed me! What if he gets out this time and actually does with no hesitation!" She yelled standing from the bed and stood in front of me.

"Don't say that." I told he grabbing her hands.

"Why? Why shouldn't I? He should. I'm so pointless in this world."

"SHIT Clare. Will you shut up? Quit saying things that isn't true." I yelled.

"You know it's true though. You only asked me out and all that other stuff because you feel sorry for me." She was now crying again. "You know it's true!"

"Clare. Stop, you are one of the most important things in my life. Don't say that. It really hurts me." I said walking closer to her. "If I felt sorry for you, then I would've helped you, not ask you out, not kiss you every chance I get, and I wouldn't even be here right now." I pulled her into tight hug and told her that I was there for her every time she needed me. "We need to go."

"Okay…" she said. She didn't seem really happy. 

We got into the car and drove to the court house. We got out and I held Clare tightly around me.

**Clare POV**

We finally pulled up to the court house. I was terrified when I stepped out of Morty, my heart stopped. I wanted to turn around and go home. I was so scared that if I told them anything, then he would eventually get out and kill me.

"Clare, Eli! You're here, come this way." It was James, he sounded serious. He pulled us to a door and opened it up.

There he was. Mark Fitzgerald. He was sitting in the stands covered in scars and blood.

I went to turn around but Eli caught me.

"We are going to get through this, Clare." He said looking into my eyes.

I nodded and took my seat in front of the judge chair.

"Clare Edwards, to the stand please."

My heart stopped right at that moment. I got up slowly and sat down on the stand. I looked over at Fitz and Fitz was smirking at me. He mouthed something that looked like "Watch what you say." I looked away and looked at Eli. He nodded at me saying that it was going to be fine.

"Ms. Edwards, did Mark Fitzgerald kidnap you?" said the lady who was with Fitz

"Yes ma'am." I said softly

"Did he do anything to hurt you?" She said again

"Yes Ma'am." I nodded and looked up at her

"How long did he have you?" She stopped in front of me and It took a while to answer her back

"About 3 weeks." I thought. My eyes drifted over to Fitz. His lips were in a thin line and he looked like he could explode any minute.

"Could you explain what he did?"

"OBJECTION!" yelled the judge. "You may not ask these questions."

"She needs to tell, we have no other evidence to tell what he did to her." Said the lady again, with a demanding tone in her voice.

"Sir, I want too… He deserves it." I said disagreeing with the judge.

"Okay, fine. Go ahead."

"Well, where do I begin? Fitz and I were going out for a while, and he did hit me at sometimes, but not bad. One time he came to my house really drunk, and he punched me multiple times and threw me down the staircase. That was the first time he had gotten arrested." I stopped for a second and looked at Fitz. His face was so red, it looked like he could crack any second.

"Keep going."

"That was the last time that I've seen him for the last 9 months, then one night, me and my boyfriend we just walking in the park… and he came and knocked Eli out… next thing I knew I was in the back of a car. He dragged me out and put me inside a cell. It was all the way across Yukon by the way. That's when it all began. He hit me, kicked me, and raped me. He forced me to have sex with him; he drugged me so I would have no idea what I was doing. I also found a note; it was from a girl named Julia. It was all over the news, she was raped and killed, and they didn't know who did it… It turned out to be Fit who did it. The last day he hit me with his belt just because I talked back to him. He left and that's when Eli came and rescued me. He is a real hero."

I looked up at Eli and he mouthed "Good girl." to me. I smiled and looked back at the judge.

"Thank you. That's all we need. We've already made our decision."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've made our decision… Mark Fitzgerald is going to prison for the rest of him life for the murder and rape of Julia, the rape and kidnap of Clare Edwards, and multiple assaults."

"Clare, if it wasn't for Eli, he would've killed you and many other girls. He's a lifesaver." James said, putting the silver tight handcuffs on Fitz.

I smiled and walked over to Eli.

"You did great Clare, I told you we would get through this." He gave me a hug and we were interrupted by Fitz.

"You'll regret this Edwards." He smirked and walked out the door.

"He's not going to hurt you, Clare. He's in prison for life. If anything happens, I'll protect you."

"Excuse me, are you Elijah Goldsworthy?" We turned around to find a short older lady with a small notepad and pencil.

"Yes ma'am, I'm Him, but please, call me Eli."

"Sure, my name is Kate; may I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure… I'll be back soon Clare, just sit down and I will be back in a second."

It took about 30 minutes for them to stop talking. I glanced over at them a few times and Eli was nodding his head and the Kate was writing down things. I drifted off to sleep, and then I heard a big thud next to me.

"Hey." It was Eli.

"What took so long?" I asked.

"She wanted to ask me things about Julia, and how I got to you so quickly. I told her much you meant to me, and I told her I got to you as quick as I could…"

"Oh… Eli, thank you so much for being here with me. It really means a lot. I don't know what I would do if it wasn't for you." I looked up at Eli and he was already looking down at me.

"Anything for you babe... I will always be by your side." He smiled and leaned down and kissed my lips softly. It lasted for a few seconds and then I pulled back. "We should go… It's getting late, and we need to go back to school tomorrow."

Eli smiled and picked me up and carried me back to Morty. He sat me down in the passenger seat and ran to the other side of the car. He sat down and put his arm out so I could lay down on him.

I giggled when he struggled to get comfortable. "I would move if you want me too." I said leaning up.

"Never." I pulled me back into his arms and started driving. We have a long drive away from us.


	11. Chapter 11  Lost

Chapter 11 ~ Lost.

**Okay, I updated a chapter yesterday (: And I might update everyday because I don't have anything else to do… And I don't know how long this story will last? You tell me? 31 more days till I'm ungrounded:D March 4****th**** was supposed to be really fun because I would've gotten to spend Degrassi Friday with my bestie, Rachel! (: But, I can't now... And I'm going to have to watch Degrassi all by myself... Thank you dad, for wasting one month of my life… This month was supposed to be amazing.**

**OOOOOOOO**

**Eli POV**

Clare and I had to go to the court house for Fitz to be put in jail or not… I hoped to God he would, after what he did to Julia… and Clare, I couldn't live with myself if he was walking around the street all day.

Clare was afraid to go at first, but I convinced her too. She got up on the stands and described everything that Fitz did… she said it do detailed, they had to send him to jail. I looked over at Fitz a few times and he was staring her down, it looked like he could explode any second and just attack her.

When they announced the he was going to jail, a big weight lifted off my shoulders. I was so glad I couldn't help but run over to Clare. We were talking about everything, and a lady came over to me and asked me to talk with her. I nodded my head and she took me to the other side of the room. I did not want to leave Clare sitting there all alone.

"Hi, I'm Kate… Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Sure… No problem."

We sat down on the stands and she took notes in her little notepad

"Where were you the night that Ms. Edwards went missing?"

"Like she said, I was with her… We were minding our own business."

"Right… What did you do to find her?"

"Well, she had a cell phone, and I tracked it down… It led me all the way to Yukon is a deserted place… She was in a cell trapped in a room with no windows, just one door that was locked."

"Yes… how did you get to her in time?"

"She told me where the key was because she saw him drop it when he left the cell."

"Okay… that's all for now… we'll get back to you as soon as we can; thank you."

I nodded my head and looked over at Clare. She was lying on the benches fast asleep. She looked so cute, I didn't want to scare her… but we had to go to school the next day. I was supposed to take her to Niagara Falls and out to dinner today, but I guess we will have to wait another time.

I stood at the end of the bench and ran across it doing a bench slide. Clare jumped when I got to her side, I put my arm around her and she laid her head down on my chest.

"We should go" She said putting her arm around me.

"I'm tired, it's been a long afternoon and we have school tomorrow." She said looking up at me.

I leaned down and kissed her and I picked her up and carried her outside. I sat her down on Morty and ran to the other side. When I got in she scooted over next to me and grabbed my hand. She played with my finger and we talked for a little bit before going back to her house.

We walked inside and saw her mom standing on the staircase.

"Where have you been?" She yelled.

"Mom! We were out late, we decided we stay at a hotel" Clare stuttered.

"Did he hurt you?" She asked walking all the way down the stairs.

"Mom! God No! Eli wouldn't hurt me." Clare yelled back grabbing a hold of my arm. "We were at the court house; they wanted to talk about Fitz." She took a step toward her mom. "He's going to jail for the rest of his life."

"Clare, that's wonderful, but I was worried sick… next time please, call me." Ms. Edwards said glancing over at me.

"I will Mom." She said. "Can Eli stay over tonight? His car is low on gas." She asked. I smirked at her lie.

"Well, I guess… but only if you're up for school tomorrow." She said giving me the death glare.

"Yes ma'am… I promise. I won't hurt Clare or try anything on her." I answered her.

I heard Clare squeal with excitement as she pulled me up the steps. She almost fell down them, I've never seen her so happy in the whole time I've met her.

"Wow, there be careful babe, we don't want you to get hurt before school." I laughed and she hit my arm playfully

"Of course not, that's why you're here… to protect me." She smiled and pulled me into her room.

She shut the door behind us and jumped into my arms. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I put my hands on her thighs to help her not fall. Our lips moved fiercely together and she raced her tongue on my bottom lip. I gasped at her actions and pulled back, but she met my lips again, our tongues danced and the kiss lasted for what seemed like forever. I was enjoying this moment, but I knew if I didn't stop now… We would be going too far, and I didn't want to break her parents trust.

"Clare, I need to breathe." I smirked at her and she jumped down from my arms and sat down on her bed.

She patted the spot next to her and I smiled and sat down. I put my arms around her, still trying to catch my breath. "You're a good kisser." She whispered into my ear.

"Thanks, I really try my best to please the girls." I smirked and she hit my chest.

"Shut up." She laughed playfully

"Make me." I grinned and before I knew it, she was in my lap. She crushed her lips onto mine and we moved them together slowly.

"Did that make you shut up?" She asked pulling away. She bit the bottom of her lip and raised her eyebrows. Before our lips could meet again we heard a knock on her door.

"Clare, are you going to sleep? Its 11:00… you have school tomorrow. "Her mom said on the other side of the door.

"Yes Mom, we are looking over homework, we are about to go to sleep." Clare said staring into my eyes.

"Okay, Clare goodnight." She said, walking away from the door.

She got off my lap and laid down next to me.

"She's always making me feel disappointed…" she said sadly.

"What are you talking about, Clare?" I asked her lying down next to her.

"Just, ever since the divorce, they always treat me differently. They've said I've changed, and yes… I have, because of all the Fitz stuff and meeting you-"She tried to say but I cut her off.

"Meeting me? What do you mean? Is that a bad thing?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows.

"No! Of course not, it's just that you made me feel like, I can do more things in life, and I can actually be with someone I actually love and care about… You make me feel like I can take that next step and life, and forget about the past." She said rubbing my arm slowly.

"Oh, okay… Before we go to sleep, can we…. Kiss?" I asked, I was afraid of what she was going to say.

She leaned up quickly and stole a kiss from me. We stayed in one position for a few seconds and she pulled away pushing my hair from my face. "I love you Eli, thank you."

I smiled and stole another kiss from her. I pecked her lips and wrapped my arms around her. We tried to get comfortable and we went to sleep.

"Goodnight beautiful. See you in the Morning, I love you too."

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Clare POV**

I woke up a little bit before Eli, I took my shower and went downstairs to get breakfast. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and turned around quickly. Eli kissed me before I had the chance to tell him good morning.

"What do you want to eat? All I have is pancakes." I asked him turning back around.

"Eh, I'm not hungry. I'll eat during lunch." He said sitting down at the table.

"Okay, more for me… I'm going to go get dressed. Stay down here." I smiled and kissed Eli on the cheek and walked upstairs.

I dried my hair and put on my makeup, I ran across the hallway really quickly because I left my clothes in there. And I certainly did not want to take the chance of Eli seeing me half dressed.

I put on some blue jeans to cover up my bruises and scars and a long sleeved shirt. I ran down stairs and Eli was nowhere… I found a note from him and smiled.

_Dear Clare, _

_Sorry I was not here when you came downstairs. I went home to get some clothes and to take a shower. I will come back over if I have time so we can walk to school together, or I will see you at school. You looked beautiful this morning by the way. I love you Clare! See you later._

_Eli_

It was almost time to leave for school and Eli still wasn't here. I just decided to walk. I pulled my boots on and my jacket and walked out the door, and there Eli was.

"Whoa there. Watch out." Eli said grabbing my wrists.

"Oh, hey." I smiled and gave him a small kiss.

"Let's go, or we'll be late." He smiled and grabbed my hands. "Walk or drive?"

"Walk, I want to have more time to talk." I looked up into his beautiful green eyes and he was staring right back at me.

"Alright." He laced our fingers together and we walked closely together.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

When we got to the front of the steps, I froze in my place. I haven't been here for 5 months, I was afraid that people would ask me what happened. I really didn't want to explain everything.

"Clare, it's okay, I switched into all your classes, and I will be here right by your side." He smiled and took a step on the stairs.

I saw girls whispering in the doorway and giving me looks like I was some kind of weirdo.

"Clare!" I heard coming call my name from behind me. "Clare! Thank god you're okay! We need to talk… Dot after school?"

"Alli? What the hell? No… I don't. And I'm fine." I gave her a dirty look and walked up the stairs. "Let's go Eli."

"Clare I'm really sorry about that, I was stupid and I truly regret it." She yelled grabbing my hands.

"Alli, No. You already broke my trust once. You don't get a second chance." I said yanking my hands away from her.

She got tears and her eyes. "Clare. Please."

"No… Just leave me alone… Goodbye Alli." I turned around and walked up the stairs. Eli followed quickly behind me.

"Clare, are you okay?" He asked making me turn around.

"Yes Eli, I'm fine." I turned around and noticed everyone in the hallway staring and whispering at me.

"Hey! That's the girl that got kidnapped." "I hope she's okay."

Blah Blah Blah…

"Hey back off. Give her some space." Eli yelled making people move out of the way.

"I don't want to be here." I said nervously. "I want to go."

"Clare, I am going to protect you. No one is going to hurt you." Eli said leaning down to give me a kiss on my lips.

"Okay." I nodded and headed into Ms. Dawes's room.

"Clare! My god, Are you okay?" It was Adam. I smiled big and ran into his arms giving him a big hug.

"Adam, I'm fine thank you." I pushed back and smiled brightly. "You have no idea how scared I was."

"I do Clare-bear, Eli was pretty upset. He came to my house crying… he really cares about you." He smiled over at Eli and his face turned different shades of red.

"Clare! OMG! Clare!" Said Chantey. She gave me a huge hug. "We have to talk. I saw it all over the news."

"Hey, give her some space… she doesn't want to talk about it." Eli said putting his arm around me.

Chantey was my friend, but we never did talk. I've seen her whispering about me before, and now I'm her BFF? I was really confused.

At the bell tons of people came rushing over to me. I was really claustrophobic and I didn't like getting into tight spaces, it makes me feel pressured; especially when I am around a lot of people like this.

"E-Eli…. I-I can't b-br-breath" I grabbed Eli's shirt, and I started to get dizzy.

"BACK OFF! LEAVE HER ALONE!" He yelled pushing everyone away. He took me out into the hallway and sat me down by the lockers. "Breathe Clare, Breathe." He told me rubbing my back. "Clare, it's okay. I'm here."

"Eli, what's happening?" I asked opening my eyes lightly.

"Clare, it's okay… you're just freaking out over all the people pressuring you into telling them what happened with Fitz." He lifted my chin so he can look me in the eyes. "I'm here Clare, remember that. If you want too, I could tell Ms. Dawes that you're just not ready to come back, and I'll take you home."

"No Eli, I need to stay, we've already missed so much school." I said standing up.

"Okay, then let's go… but if you feel pressured again, just tell me." He smiled and wrapped his arm around me.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Ahh, thanks for joining us Mr. Goldsworthy and Ms. Edwards. Please have a seat." Ms. Dawes showed us a fake smile and pointed to our seats. "Welcome back Ms. Edwards, we really did miss you." She smiled and went on with her lesson.

_Clare, DOT after school? Tell Eli he's welcome too. We really need to catch up._

_~ Adam_

I read it and passed it back.

_Sure, Adam. I would love to. I'll tell Eli._

I looked over at Adam and he nodded his head. I ripped out a piece of paper in my notebook and passed one to Eli.

_DOT with Adam after school? He needs to talk to us._

_~ Clare_

I saw him smirk and he bent over to write back.

_Sure baby. That sounds great (:_

_~ Eli_

I nodded my head towards Adam telling him that we would meet him there. He smiled brightly, I knew he was really happy that we would finally get to talk to me again; since the last 6 months. And I was happy I was with him again.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**Wellll? Sorry that its sorta a late post, I got into stuff and I didn't have time to finish it.**

**Well, read and reviewwww **


	12. Chapter 12  Messed up World

Chapter 12 ~ That Should Be Me

**Hello! Okay, well Chapter 11; Clare went back to school, She has panic attacks, and yeah… Adam wants to meet Clare & Eli for coffee and the Dot **** He has really big news! I wonder what it could be. Sorry for all the cliffhangers in the last few chapters; I got tired so I ended them quickly. Some of this one may be Adam's POV and this one is going to introduce Fiona and some more of Alli and Jenna, but I don't know (: **

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**Adam POV**

After school Clare, Eli, and I all met up at The Dot. I ordered our food and coffee. We sat down and talked for hours. I told them all about Fiona and how she went to rehab for drinking. I said that I haven't seen much of her since she was last drunk.

"Clare; so tell me what happened? Are you okay?" I asked looking over at her.

"Yes. Adam, I'm fine. I just don't want to get into any details right now." She looked up and smiled. I glanced over at Eli and he looked pissed.

"So, I've heard that Eli is the big hero?" I asked them looking at Eli.

"Yes. I was there whenever she needed me." Eli looked over at me giving me the death glare.

"Uh… Am I doing something wrong?" I asked scarily.

"She said she didn't want to talk about it." Eli said raising his voice.

"Eli! Calm down, he's only trying to help out here" Clare said rubbing Eli's arm.

"I'm not trying to cause any-"I tried to finish my sentence but Eli started again.

"You need to listen to her Adam, when she says something you need to listen. You got that?" He yelled hitting his fists on the table.

"Eli! What's wrong with you?" Clare yelled trying to calm him down.

"God; No… please… I can't be here. Leave me alone." Eli mumbled breathing in between each word.

He stood throwing the chair behind him and storming out the door.

"What's his deal?" I asked looking at Clare's expressionless face.

"I don't know; I've never seen him like this before." She said looking back to see if he was still there.

"We should go check on him." She said.

"You go; I don't want to cause anymore drama… I'll stay here." I said motioning my hands towards the doors. She smiled and grabbed her purse before heading out the door.

**Clare POV**

I was shocked at Eli's behavior. I've never seen him go off like this before. I ran down the streets and looked inside his favorite shops.

No sign of Eli.

I checked his house and asked his mom.

Still no sign of him; I started to get really worried about him.

The final place I went to was the park. I looked around carefully; it was already starting to get dark. I saw a dark figure lying down on the ground where I was kidnapped by Fitz.

"ELI!" I yelled at him. He didn't even budge.

I ran over to him and turned him around so he was facing me.

"Eli?" I asked again… He still didn't answer me. I bowed my down and started to cry when I felt his and grab mine. He interlaced our fingers together and whispered things I couldn't understand.

"Clare." He said, still not opening his eyes.

"Clare… I miss you." He said again. "Come back; don't ever leave me"

"What? Eli, I'm here for you. I will never leave you." I said rubbing my thumb against his red cheeks.

"Clare…?" He quickly shot open his eyes and attacked me. He shoved me onto my back and yelled into my face.

"Don't hurt her! EVER! Leave her alone!" He yelled. He raised his hand but I caught it before it hit me.

"ELI!" I yelled with tears rolling down my face. I heard him take a deep breath before speaking to me again.

"Clare? Oh no, I'm so sorry; I had no idea what happened." He said pulling me into a hug.

"Eli! Get off of me!" I yelled pushing him away. "What happened at The Dot? Why did you go off on Adam? And why did I find you lying in the freezing cold at the park?" I yelled at him.

"I don't know Clare. I've been so stressed lately; with my parents, School, and other stuff." He took a step closer. "I didn't mean to hurt you in any way Clare." He grabbed my hands and I flinched at his touch.

"At that moment Eli, I thought I was going to go through it all over again." I looked into his eyes. "I really don't want to believe that you would be the type of person to do that to me." I stepped back.

"Of course not Clare, I would never hurt someone I deeply love and care about… I don't know what just happened. I truly am sorry Clare… Please, forgive me?" He pouted with his bottom lip sticking out and his eyes looking pouty.

"How could I say no to that?" I laughed and hit his arm playfully. "We need to get back to the dot… Adam is probably worried and I'm freezing." I hugged myself tightly and looked up at Eli giving him a look that I wanted him to make me warmer. He smirked and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"You are beautiful Clare Edwards." He looked down at me and lifted my chin up so we were looking in each other's eyes. "I am so sorry about what just happened a few seconds ago; I promise it will never happen again" He had a serious look on his face, and I knew he meant what he said. Besides talking I put my hands on each side of his face and gave him a small kiss.

"I love you Eli." I smiled and wrapped his arm around my neck and I put my hand around his waist. We walked slowly to the dot to meet up with Adam again

We didn't bother to take Morty since he was almost out of fuel so we walked the 4 miles to the dot. I was freezing cold by the time we reached it. I looked inside the window and saw Adam talking to a dark headed girl… when she turned her head; I knew exactly who she was. Adam saw us through the window and gave us a signal to stay outside. She turned around and a big smile appeared on her face.

"Clare… Please; we need to talk." Alli said grabbing onto my hands

"Alli; we've been over this a thousand times. You hurt me; you were supposed to be my best friend. When I saw you with KC I decided I was done with you. I knew I made the wrong decision when you came to my house drunk with Bianca. But seeing you; the only person that made me feel like I actually cared about my parents' divorce and when Darcy killed herself; with my boyfriend… I realized our entire friendship was a lie." I choked on my words… Alli was one of my best friends; and I will always love her. But she hurt me so bad; it was time to let go.

"Clare just please. Let me talk to you; just for ten minutes and you can erase me out of your life. That's all I need; 10 minutes." She begged and her eyes filled up with tears.

"Clare, You should… she has something to say…" Adam said walking out the door next to me. "Really; It's important."

"10 minutes… and this better be good." I said while Alli dragged me to a table.

**Adam POV**

It has almost been an hour and Clare still hasn't shown up yet. I was about to get up and leave until I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Alli? What do you want?" I asked giving her a dirty look.

"I know I've made mistakes in the past; but I really need to talk to someone." She said sadly sitting down in front of me.

"What? When Clare gets back; you better leave." I snapped.

"I really would like to talk to her also; this involves her mostly." She said looking back behind me.

"Fine, go ahead."

"Okay, well KC and I went to a bar in the summer and well… on our way home we sort of got drunk and went driving that night… I had to stop on the side of the road to throw up; and I heard a big crash… I didn't think of it until I turned around. KC was all the way across the road; the car was flipped over. There was another car off to the side where they got hit." She stopped for a brief second. "I ran over there and looked inside the passenger seat; KC had a piece of metal sticking through his chest… blood was everything; it was the worst night of my life. When the ambulance got there; they had said that he died on the scene… but I walked over to his motionless body and he had a note in his hand…" She stopped and pulled out a piece of paper. "This is what it said." She handed it over to me.

_I know I've been a jerk; but I will always love you. Remember that; and never forget it. If I were still alive; I would be honored if you forgave me for the things I've done. You will always have a place in my heart._

_I love you Clare_

_-KC-_

"Oh my god… you have to show this to Clare… Or she will always dislike him." I looked off to the side and saw Eli and Clare walking. When Clare noticed that it was Alli; her eyes widened. I gave her a signal with my hands to wait inside Morty. But of course; Alli turned around. She grabbed the note from my hand and ran outside.

I followed behind them and heard Clare yelling at Alli.

"Clare just please. Let me talk to you; just for ten minutes and you can erase me out of your life. That's all I need; 10 minutes." She begged at Clare.

"Clare; do it… it's really important." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"10 minutes; that's all you get." She snapped and Alli pulled Clare over to a table. I wonder how Clare is going to take it.

**Clare POV**

"Thanks for coming with me Clare… this is really important." She said, but I nodded my head to tell her to get on with her story.

"KC and I went to a bar during the summer; he had fake ID's. And we pulled over to the side of the road and I got out throwing up… and well; I turned around and KC's car was all the way across the road and another car was on my side… I ran over to the car and he was lying on the ground with a piece of metal threw his chest." She was about to start again but I was freaking out...

"He died?" I asked taking deep breaths

"Y-yes… but he wrote this note; it was like he knew he was going to die." She handed me a piece of paper and I looked up at her with tears streaming down my numb cheeks.

I read the note slowly and covered my hand with my mouth and closed my eyes tightly.

"No… he couldn't of…" I said disagreeing with Alli.

"Clare, the ambulance said he died on the scene." Alli said rubbing my hands softly.

"After all the nasty things I've said about him; I feel terrible." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Don't be… her hurt you he sort of deserved it."

"ALLI! How could you say that? No one deserves to die… yes he hurt me; but that doesn't mean I hate him." I yelled standing up…

"Clare; please just listen to me… I'm not done. The guy in the other car it was-"

"Alli, I've heard enough… just, go home." I walked away from her slowly and approached Eli and Adam.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Eli asked pulling me into a hug.

"N-nothing… I will tell you later." I looked up at Adam and he was sitting down on the steps. He had his head in his hands. Before KC cheated on me, Adam and KC were best friends. They did everything together. But since KC cheated; Adam had nothing to do with him anymore…

"Let's go Eli… I need to sleep…"

**OOOOOOOO**

**Hahaha **** Big shocker? I think so! I wonder who was in the other car? Hmmmm?**


	13. Chapter 13  Letting Go

Chapter 13 ~ Letting Go

**Last chapter; Eli goes all crazy and Alli tells Clare and Adam that KC died in a car accident. But someone else was in the other car… who could it be? Jenna? Fitz? I don't know? This story may go on for a while; I have no idea really. It depends on what you all think? But OH MY GOODNESS! Jesus ECT part 2 looks for FREAKING AMAZING! I wanted to cry when I saw Eli cry.. Flare better not happen. EClare all the way **

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**Eli POV**

I had no Idea what happened at the dot. All I remember is going off on Adam and ending up almost hitting Clare. I don't know what has happened to me lately… I've been acting so different.

When we walked up to the dot Alli was there. She pulled Clare over to the side away from us. Adam told me everything that happened and who was in the other car. My eyes widened right at the name. Clare would freak. A few minutes later Clare came back over to us with a sad expression and tears sliding down her red cheeks.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked her putting my arm around her.

"Nothing Eli… let's just go back to your house" She said looking down at her feet.

We turned away leaving Adam and Alli behind us.

"Did she tell you who was in the other car?" I asked rubbing her back.

"No… I wouldn't let her. She made me really pissed off. How did you find out?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Adam told me." He was really upset. I paused for a second before saying something else. "Do you want to know who was in the other car?" I asked stopping in front of my house.

"I-I don't know. Is the person still alive?" She asked looking up at me.

"Yes she's fine. She is staying at the hospital for a few weeks"

"She? Who is it?" She asked throwing her hands down at her sides.

"It was…" I stopped and grabbed her hands. "It was Jenna."

"Wh-what? No, it couldn't of been." She shook her head and broke down crying worse than she was before.

"Clare. It was, we can go see her in the hospital if you want too." I said trying to comfort her.

"Oh my gosh. After her mom getting cancer, she just got into a wreck with my ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend." She started breathing really heavily.

"Clare. You need to breathe." I yelled sitting her on the cold ground. "Breathe Clare, Breathe." I sat behind her putting her head on my chest. "That's it Clare; breathe."

"We need to go see her." She whispered in my chest. "Now."

"Okay, but she may be asleep." I told her standing up.

"I don't care. I want to see her." She said. I helped pull up her limp body from the ground and hand her hand tightly to Morty.

**Clare POV**

I sat in the car motionless and full of sadness and anger. I held closely onto Eli on the ride to the Mount Sinai Hospital crying in his shaking arms. I couldn't believe someone I deeply cared about and my best friend were both in a wreck. Even one died. I got sick to my stomach just thinking about watching the wreck happen. I wonder how Alli felt when she saw her "boyfriend" lying on the cold hard ground with a note in his hand saying he still loved me.

We finally got into the parking lot and walked inside the hospital slowly. He told the person at the desk that we wanted to see Jenna Middleton. They gave us the room number and key, so we headed up to room 1408. I knocked on the door slowly.

"Come in." I heard her fragile voice speak as I entered the room.

"Jenna. Oh my goodness. Are you okay?" I breathed in sitting next to her on the bed.

"Yes Clare, I'm fine." She smiled brightly. "Just in a lot of pain around my waist and legs." She put her hand on top of mine and closed her eyes tightly. "C-Clare." She tried to speak.

"Yes Jenna?" I asked rubbing her hands.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked softly with her eyes still shut.

"Yes anything." I told her wiping away my stray tears. Jenna looked terrible. The last time I saw her she looked so beautiful, she was excited and jumpy. Now she's covered the scars, blood, and bandages. My heart sunk when I walked into her hospital bed.

"Eli, can you give me and Clare a minute?" She asked looking up at him sweetly.

He nodded and walked out the door. "I'll be in the waiting room … Come down whenever." I smiled lightly and looked back down at Jenna's crippled body.

"I-I feel like, I'm the one that ca-caused the wreck. The one that k-killed KC." She looked up at me and her eyes got red.

"Jenna! How could you say that? It was an accident!" I said pushing her hair out of her face.

"But Clare, I did it on purpose." She raised her voice and wiped away her tears.

"What?" I asked widening my eyes.

"I followed them to the bar that night. I disguised myself… KC did some really negative things, inappropriate for their age… I followed them onto the street, and when I saw Alli jump out of the car, I speed all the way to the back end of his car; making us fly across the street… I just wish I could take that all back… I should've been the one to die.

"Jenna how could you?"

"I can't tell you the rest… it hurts too much." She spoke turning her voice into a whisper.

"Jenna, tell me now." I demanded.

"I can't Clare… you'll hate me."

"Jenna, I would never in a thousand years hate you. Just tell me and maybe we can work it out."

"O-okay… Well, a few weeks before the accident, I went to visit my mom's grave. And apparently he showed up. He told me there was going to be a party and that he wanted to invite me. I asked him about Alli and he said she was gone on a trip. So I went. We had some fun, and then I realized that I had made the wrong decision. He told me there was a bedroom upstairs and we could crash there. He had to many beers so we was pretty drunk… He forced me to do it with him… I was drunk too because he spiked the punch I was drinking… but I didn't want to. After the party, we hung out and everything… then I started missing my periods." She took in a deep breath.

"Oh no, Jenna. Don't tell me."

"He got me pregnant. I wanted to have it, but he literary forced me into getting an abortion. Later that week, he hit me… a lot. He called me a bitch, slut, whore. Every name in the book. He called you a fat ass and ugly, and lots of other things. He told me that he should've gotten you pregnant instead of me."

"Jenna. Oh my gosh. I'm sorry about all that, but what you did was wrong." I spoke wiping my damp cheeks.

"I know Clare, I would do anything in this world to take it back… When I get out, I am going to turn myself in." She closed her eyes and a tear fell down her pale cheek. "At least I'm being honest right?"

"I guess Jenna, But I'm just glad your okay… and yes, It is good to be honest about something this serious, but you still did the wrong thing, I'm very disappointed in you. Just get some sleep, and I'll visit you tomorrow." I reached over and kissed her head lightly. I turned my back to her a mouthed some nasty things. And I didn't even cry. I was even more filled with anger than I was sad. Jenna killed KC, and KC actually abused her and got her pregnant. I understand telling the police about KC but killing him, that just crossed the line.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**Short chapter, I know… but was it worth it? Read&Review(:**


	14. Chapter 14  Remember December

Chapter 14 ~ Remember December.

**Hello my lovely people **** Last chapter was really short, I had to quit earlier because my parents were being weird **** Last chapter Jenna confesses to Clare about the wreck with KC and the pregnancy. This chapter will only be of Eli and Clare. In this chapter from now on (for a little bit) the setting will be based in December. And Eli is finally going to take Clare on a romantic date… YAY!**

**{} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} **

**Eli POV**

I sat in the waiting room patiently waiting for Clare. It was about 10:00 the last time I looked at the clock. I took a Life Time magazine and read an article about Canadian Economy. I thought about taking Clare out on a romantic date the next day since it's almost Christmas. A few moments later Clare exited the elevator. Her makeup was smeared badly and her hair was slightly uncurled. She didn't even bother to come over to me; she just went out the waiting room door not even speaking. I threw the magazine down and ran out the door to catch up with her.

"Clare! Wait!" I yelled but she didn't even turn around. "Clare stop it..." I grabbed her arm making her turn around to face me. I rubbed my thumb over her wet cheeks making her makeup and tears go away. "What happened in there?" I asked her looking down into her eyes. She didn't answer. She froze in her place staring down at her feet. "Clare. Tell me what happened."

"Eli, I don't want to talk about it here. Just… let's go to your place for the night and I will tell you tomorrow." She looked up sadly and went to turn around.

"Tomorrow? No, I'm going to take you out on a romantic date, and I don't want you to be all sad." I looked down in her baby blue eyes making sure that she would be excited. She smiled brightly and took my hand and walked me back to Morty.

"Where's it going to be?" She asked me stopping in her place making me turn around.

"Oh, well I don't know yet… you'll have to see." I smirked and leaned in closer to her making our lips touch. "You'll love it though." I pushed back setting my forehead onto hers. I leaned in again stealing another kiss and picking her up to take her to Morty. She hugged me tightly as a sat her down on the passenger side of the car.

"No, I don't want to let go." She whined giving me her pouty face.

"Clare, you can hug and kiss me all you want when we get back to my house. I promise." I smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. As my arms unwrapped around her body leaving her sad expression still played on her face.

"Will you tell me what happened? I want to make you feel better for tomorrow?" I asked her looking over at her. She frowned and looked down at out tangled up hands. She leaned over and rested her head on my arm.

"Only if you promise to make me feel better about what happened in there, and if you promise you will never do something like KC did to me." She said slowly looking up at me.

"Clare, I would never in a million years do that to you. I'm not that stupid." I told her rubbing circles on her cold hands with my thumb. "And I promise." I smiled lightly and gave her a small kiss on her damp auburn head. "Only if you promise to always love me."

"I promise Eli."

**Clare POV**

On the ride home back to Eli's house I held onto him tightly. The confession that Jenna told me kept replaying in my head. Every time made me even madder than before. Then I thought about Eli and how he made me feel better and he told me that he was going to take me to a romantic date tomorrow, so I am really excited for that.

We pulled up into Eli's drive way and I noticed that his parents' cars weren't there. "Where are your parents?" I asked lifting my head up from his shoulder.

"Oh, they will be back around 12 they went out for a little bit." He said lifting me up from the car. "I will call them and tell them that you need to stay with me for tonight since its really late, my mom can call yours saying you fell asleep on my couch?" He asked me looking down.

"Okay, sure. You have really pretty eyes." I smiled and he turned his head away.

"Thank you, but you know I don't appreciate you stealing my lines." He looked down and blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I embarrass you?" I asked playfully placing my hand on his chest.

He bushed even more and I placed both my hands on his cheeks. "You are so … beautiful, Elijah Goldsworthy. I am so happy to have someone as sweet, protective, caring, and sensitive as you. I'm glad you're mine." I smiled and he leaned down meeting my lips. "I love you, Eli." He smiled against my lips and right when our lips touched again, his cell phone buzzed on the dashboard making us both jump.

He looked at me annoyed and answered his phone.

"Hello?" … "Yeah Mom" … "Yes. I will call her parents." … "Yes I am still taking her tomorrow" … "Okay mom, love you too, bye." I looked around him waiting patiently for him to get off the phone so we can resume where we were before.

"What did she want?" I asked laying my head on his chest.

"Oh, she wanted to know if I was still taking you on a special date and out to dinner." He paused and leaned back down inches away from my lips. "And she wanted to know if I talked to your parents yet." He reached down and kissed my lips softly. Our lips moved perfectly together. He moved his head over to the left to deepen the kiss, I enjoyed every second of this moment, but then I realized that I needed to breathe. "Eli… I need to breathe." He chuckled lightly and then did a soft sad sign, then carried me into the house.

"Here are some clothes." He smiled and handed me some plaid pajama pants and a dead hand t-shirt. I smiled and grabbed the clothes from his hands.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" I asked him, a small blush appeared on my cheeks. He smiled and nodded his head. He took my hand and guided me to the bathroom. When he opened up the door my jaw dropped. There was a huge glass shower with a heart shaped bathtub in the middle. There were two sinks that were made of silver and outlined with gold pearls. The walls were painted a light red with pink flowers. "Wow. This is beautiful." I whispered to myself. "Okay, to turn on the shower, you press the hot button then turn the knob until you get the right temperature, and then you press the "S" button for the shower to come on." He smiled and handed me towel from the closet and walked out the door.

I stood in the bathroom in shock. It was so beautiful the way it was decorated. I walked over to the shower and took off my clothes, I followed the directions Eli gave me and stepped into the big shower. I stood there for a second letting the hot water drip down my arms and face. I looked around the shower and found a purple bottle of shampoo. Lavender sent. I smiled lightly and put some on my red hands from the steaming water. I soaked the shampoo through my hair and let the hot water drip down my back. I turned around so I could get the body wash. Orange Splash? Seriously? I laughed to myself and got a rag that Eli has given me. A few moments later I turned off the shower and stepped out carefully hoping not to slip since Eli forgot to put the mat down.

I dried off quickly and took his clothes in my hands. They smelled just like him. I smirked at the mess I had left and went to pick it up. I quickly got dressed because I didn't want to keep Eli waiting. I pulled his dead hand shirt over my head and looked inside the mirror. I noticed there was still a huge bruise on the side of my face from where Fitz kidnapped me and hit me. I sighed and the sight and walked out of the bathroom.

I entered his bedroom to find Eli already asleep. I sighed because I was hoping that he would still be awake so I could talk to him all night. I was going to tell him about Jenna, but I guess I can't now. I sat on the side of his bed looking around his room. His arms grabbed around my waist tightly and he started tickling me. I screamed and started kicking my legs everywhere. "Stop!" I laughed. "Eli, quit! Or I'm not going to tell you about Jenna." I gave him a look and he finally stopped. We were out of breath by the time he was finished tickling me.

"I stopped, now tell me." He smirked and wrapped his arms around me. "You smell good." He smelled the top of my head and hugged me tightly "I smell like you, and I like it… I love how you smell." I smiled and put my hands on top of his.

"Okay, about Jenna… she told me something…" I said slowly. "Jenna and KC went to a party, and he got her pregnant and forced her to get an abortion… and when she talked back, he hit her. So she had no other choice too." I stopped for a second before starting again. "She followed KC and Alli to the place Alli got out throwing up, and she went full speed on the back on KC's car. She said she did it on purpose, but she didn't mean for him to die, she just wanted him to get seriously hurt. She said that she should've been the one to die, and not him." I stopped and looked up at Elis expressionless eyes looking back down on me.

"Clare, I'm sorry." He said holding onto me tightly.  
"Don't be, she's going to turn herself in to the police when she gets out of the hospital." I said closing my eyes. "I thought about it, and I realized I didn't need to worry, it was her problem… And I'm not helping her this time." I said lying down on his pillow.

"Clare, but she killed him. Yes, he did some really bad things in the past, but she didn't have to do that." He tried to explain to me and then he laid down next to me.

"That's what I said Eli, I'm not helping her this time. It's her own problem she needs to fix it herself this time." I turned around and Eli wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Let's just not talk about it anymore. I want to forget about it so we won't have any issues for tomorrow. I'm tired anyways." I yawned and turned around facing Eli. "I'm glad that you're the type a guy that listens to what I have to say." He laughed and kissed my lips lightly. "And I'm glad that you're that type of girl that never will leave my side and that is never afraid to tell me what she thinks and whatever is on her mind." I blushed lightly and dug my face in Eli's chest. "I love you Eli." I heard him chuckle and whispered into my ear. "I love you too".

**OOOOOOOO (Next Day)**

**Eli POV**

I woke up way before Clare did. It was about 10:00. I took a quick shower and of course I forgot to get clothes. So I tried my best to stay quiet while I got clothes from my room. I glanced over at Clare and she was sleeping peacefully. I smiled at her beautiful clam face. I ran back into the bathroom and changed quickly. I thought it would be sweet if I went out and got her some breakfast and a dozen of white roses, her favorite. I dried my hair and peeked into my room to find Clare still sleeping. I snuck downstairs quietly and sent Clare a text message telling her that I would be back soon.

_Sorry that I wasn't there when you woke up, I will back soon… I want to get some things ready for later today. I love you Clare. ~ Eli_

I closed my phone quickly and started Morty. The first place I went was a famous place on the river to set our dinner reservations. I told them we wanted a private room so we would be by ourselves and not with a lot of people around us to bother Clare and I. Then I went and got her favorite breakfast from McDonalds, Milkshake and their hash browns. Last, I went to get her 12 dozen white roses. The lady took forever to get them ready, and I was really getting inpatient. I didn't want take a long time because I didn't want to worry Clare. Finally she came out with them, I paid her quickly and got inside Morty and rushed back to my house.

I went up the stairs quickly and Clare was still asleep. I set the roses on the bed stand next to her and set down her breakfast. I walked out the door and shut it loud enough for her to hear. I heard the bed squeak and heard her laugh little bit. I opened the door lightly and peeked in.

"Hey beautiful. Did you sleep well?" I smirked and sat down next to her. "Thanks for the roses and breakfast Eli. I really like it." She smiled and ate one of her hash browns. "Anything for you… but you have to hurry, or we won't make it to dinner or the other special thing I'm planning for you." I smirked and stood up from the bed. "Bring your stuff downstairs." I said grabbing her hand. "Can I get dressed first?" She asked looking up at me with her beautiful blue eyes. I nodded lightly and walked out the door shutting it behind me.

It took about 30 minutes for her to get ready. She came down wearing light skinny jeans with a dark green long sleeved shirt with a long black heart shaped necklace. Her makeup was perfect and her hair looked amazing. She looked absolutely stunning. I stood up quickly from the table watching her slowly walk into the kitchen. "Wow. Clare… you look great." I said and I saw her blush different shades of red.

"Are you ready Clare?" I asked her and she nodded quickly. I held her hand tightly as we walked to Morty.

It took about 2 hours to get to the famous place I was telling her about. When she saw where I was taking her, her eyes widened and she was speechless. "Well… what do you think?" I asked her looking over at her with a huge smile spread across my face.

"Y-Your special date was here? At Niagara Falls? Oh my goodness Eli. I love it." She smiled and leaned over quickly and gave me a small kiss on my lips. She smiled and jumped out of the car really quickly. I was glad that she enjoyed our first official date so far… But wait until she sees where I'm taking her to dinner.

**OOOOOO**

**Well? Review **


	15. Chapter 15  Tonight, I Love You

Chapter 15 ~ Tonight, I love you.

**Hey :) This chapter is only going to be of Clare since she hasn't had many POV's lately… so yeah! In the Last chapter, Clare and Eli finally went on their romantic date! This one will give details of Niagara Falls and their dinner date. Alli might show up, but I don't know? This one may be longer that the last one but we'll see. Read on**

**OOOO**

**Clare POV**

I couldn't believe Eli took me all the way to Niagara Falls! I have never been before. It was so beautiful I couldn't believe my eyes. I ran out of the car and over to Eli's side of the car and pulled him up into a standing position. I gave him small tiny pecks on the lips multiple times telling him how much I loved the date so far.

"Eli, thank you so much." I squealed with excitement and pulled his hand to see the beautiful view of the waterfall.

"Wow, Clare… have you ever been here before?" He asked me smirking down at me.  
"No… My parents would never take me; they said it was too dangerous." I explained looking up at him like it was the stupidest reason ever.  
"Oh, well what do you think of going to Niagara Falls the first time with me?" He said me pulling me closer to his body.  
"I love it; I think it's sweet that you went out of your way to take me here. It's really beautiful." I smiled then leaned up and kissed his lips lightly wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"Just like you." He smirked and met my lips once more. I smiled against his lips and pulled back, pulling him with me to the fence going out onto the waterfall. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I laced our fingers together and we moved slowly to the music in the background.

He leaned down a few times and kissed my cheeks. I turned my head quickly to meet his lips for the 100th time that night. I placed my hand on his cheek and turned around to face him. He leaned me up against the fence blocking the drop off into the river. I smirked against his lips and tangled my hands through his hair. I turned my head slightly to deepen the kiss when we were interrupted by an old short lady.

"Get a room you sickening teenagers. There are little kids around." She growled at us and turned around on her walking stick walking slowly away.

"Well…" He sighed looking back down into my eyes. He smirked and I turned around again facing the waterfall. "We need to get to dinner… it starts at 9." He said placing his chin on my shoulder. I gave him a big grin before kissing the corner of his mouth lightly. "Let's go then. I don't want to make this night bad just by being late to a dinner reservation." He smirked lightly and grabbed my hands and we walked slowly back to Morty. "Wait, before we go…" He took out a camera and took a picture of us in front of the waterfall. It looked beautiful at nighttime. I smiled then leaned up and kissed his cheek right when he snapped the picture. "One more." He looked at me and met my lips and snapped another one. I laughed lightly as we sat down in Morty. I grabbed his hands and played with his fingers.

"We're here…" He gave me a blindfold to put over my eyes. "It's a surprise." He smirked and placed it over my eyes and tied up the back. I smiled and I heard his car door shut. He ran over to my side and opened up the door and lightly grabbed my hand. I giggled lightly as a stepped out onto the sidewalk. He stepped me up onto the curb and told me I could take off my blindfold. When I saw what restaurant he had token me too. I stood there in complete shock.

"E-Eli… how can you afford this? Canoe? This is like the most expensive restaurant in Toronto. How did you do this?" I asked him with big eyes and a huge smile.  
"My dad is a doctor… he told me he would give me some money to take you out on a romantic date tonight." He smiled lightly and wrapped his hands around my waist. We walked in slowly to the decorative building. When we stepped inside the smell of wine and bread filled the air. I smiled at the most wonderful smell I could ever think of. I smiled and Eli took me to the back of the restaurant.

"Where are we going?" I asked him lightly.  
"I ordered a private room so we won't be bothered." He smiled and I gasped at the room he ordered.  
There were one small tables I the center of the room with a small waterfall off to the side, and a large plasma TV with a couch and soft music playing around us. "Welcome Mr. and Ms. Goldsworthy. Welcome to Canoe, my name is Henry… And I will be your server tonight. Would you like a drink?" I smiled up at him and told him I would like water with a lemon. Eli smirked and got the same thing. I smiled lightly at Eli and Henry left the room shutting the door behind him.

"Mr. and Ms. Goldsworthy… hmm like it." I smiled up at Eli and his eyes never left mine.  
"Thank you Eli, but you didn't have to do all this." I smiled and he smirked.  
"But I wanted to do something for the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with." He smiled and pulled something out of his pocket that looked like a ring case.

"Eli…" I gasped  
"Clare, I'm not asking you to marry me, but I want you to have this. It's a promise ring. I want you to be my girl forever. And I want to be yours forever.  
I let a small tear drop and he pulled the ring back. "Never mind, I shouldn't have done that…" He frowned sadly but I squinted my eyes and pulled his hand back with the ring.  
"I didn't say no…" I opened the case and read the ring. "E&C Forever." It was colored with purple flowers and a blue diamond. "I put the ring on my left ring finger and smiled brightly at him. "It's beautiful Eli." I smiled and ran over to him jumping into his arms. I kissed him so passionately; it was so full of meaning and love. I never wanted to let go. I smiled against his lips and pulled back when I heard a knock on the door.

Henry came in with our drinks and some rolls. He smiled at Eli knowing what he had just done. He bent down next to me. "You're a very lucky girl." He whispered. I smiled over at Eli and replied to him. "I know. Isn't he amazing?" He chuckled lightly and asked us for our orders. "I'll have the spaghetti with meat sauce and a side of union rings with ranch dressing." Thank you ma'am…Now you sir, what would you like tonight?" Eli looked over the menu quickly and finally answered. "Yes, I would like a double cheeseburger, with extra cheese, a small plate of lasagna and some barbeque sauce." Eli smiled and looked down at the ring he had just given to me. He grinned brightly at it and then back up at me. He smirked at me and winked which made my heart flutter. I laughed at him and looked back down at my hand. I spun it around with my finger and started to talk to Eli, breaking the silence.

"How much did all this cost?" I asked him looking deep into his deep green emerald eyes.  
"Eh, not that much… that's not important right now. What's important is that we have a good time tonight with no interruptions, no anger… just love, laughter, kisses…" He smiled and grabbed my hands. "You are so beautiful, Clare Edwards." I blushed and leaned over the table to meet his lips again. "I'll love you forever… until my heart stops beating… or maybe even after that." I smiled and kissed his soft lips again.

"Wow. What a wonderful dinner, Eli. Thank you so much… this has been the best date of my entire life." I smiled and linked arms with him as we walked slowly through the park. "My favorite is that I got to spend the whole day with you." I looked up into his beautiful green eyes looking back down into mine.  
"Clare, my favorite thing is that I get to spend every moment of my life with you. You looked so beautiful tonight, the way your eyes shinned under the moonlight at the waterfall… the way you smile, the way your lips kiss mine. I would rather be with you my whole entire life than to do anything else."  
He stopped walking and pulled me closer. "I want to spend every living, breathing moment I have with you… Clare Diane Edwards." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. "Eli, I love you so much. You are the reason why I wake up every day. So I can see your beautiful, sexy, gorgeous face. To wake up next to you… and to kiss your lips every chance I get." I smiled and met his lips once again. He pulled back after a few minutes making me sigh sadly. "We should get you home." He said looking at me. "No, I want to stay with you. " I smiled and grabbed his hands. "Can I spend the night again?" I asked him giving him my pouty look. "How could I possibly say no to that?" He smirked and pecked my lips one more time before picking me up and taking me back to his house

"Eli… I love you, so much." I whispered in his ear hugging tightly onto his as we settled into bed.  
"I love you too Clare." I smiled in his chest and finally drifted off to sleep.

Flashback (When Fitz abused/raped her)

"_Fitz! Get away from me!" I yelled trying to shove him away. I smacked him right across his pale cheek  
"You did not just hit me." He growled making me back up against the wall of my bedroom. He came closer to me and smacked me back making me fall down. I heard him laugh and he kicked me in my stomach making me whine in pain. "Fitz. Stop, don't do this" I tried to explain but he put duct tape over my bleeding mouth. He threw me onto the bed and he had gotten m down in my bar and underwear. I kicked him in his "Place" and I finally got out of his grip._

_I heard him yelling but I tried my best to run away, but he grabbed my wrists making me fall backwards onto the hard floor. He mumbled things and threw me down the stair case. "Fitz." I cried out, but he laughed and kicked me in the stomach again."_

_(End of Flashback)_

"Clare! Are you okay?" I heard yelling and my body as shaking madly. "Clare. Wake up… it's me, you had a nightmare. It's going to be okay." It was Eli. I shot my eyes open and hugged Eli as tightly as I could.

"Eli… I dreamed about when Fitz abused me… It was terrible." I cried out still holding onto him.

"It's going to be okay Clare… I'm here."

**Welll? **_  
_


	16. When You're Gone

Chapter 16 ~ When You're Gone

**Last chapter, Eli and Clare had a date! Finally! :) It was my favorite chapter I've written so far! But some people told me I ruined it with a bad dream… but I'm sorry! :( This one is going to bring Alli's POV about KC's death… maybe a flashback? And yes… there is going to be a shocker! And THANK YOU SOO MUCCH RACHIE! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY 3 **

**OOOOO**

**Eli POV**

I had the most amazing time last night with Clare; I hope we can do it again soon. Our first official date went great; I wonder what our next date will be like? I tucked Clare into bed and kissed her cheek lightly before putting my arms tightly around her waist. "Can't wait for next date." I laughed and kissed her head. She wrapped her soft hands around mine and we slowly fell asleep.

I woke up hearing really heavy breathing and Clare crying out. "Get off of me." She whispered. I rose up from the bed and shook her arm trying to wake her up. "Clare. Wake up." I yelled. But she didn't move. "CLARE!" Then suddenly, her eyes finally opened up and her fists unclenched. Her eyes were blood red and her mouth was tightly shut. "Clare? You had a nightmare." I whispered to her putting her in my arms. She hugged her arms around me tightly and started telling me what happened.

"I-I had a dream about Fitz… he was hitting me. Worse than before." She cried. I held on to her tightly.  
"Clare, It's okay… I'm here for you." I comforted her rubbing her back slowly. "Calm down."

**OOOOO**

After Clare almost scared me to death with her nightmare, I couldn't go back to sleep. It read 4:25 AM on my alarm clock. I laid there for a little bit and looked back at the clock 4:30 AM. I groaned and got up from the bed dragging my feet across the floor. I went downstairs to get something to eat when I heard a noise coming down the stairs. "Eli?" It was CeCe. "Are you okay baby boy? I heard that you too were awake… where's Clare?" She asked looking around. "Uh… she had a nightmare, but yes she's okay, and she's still in bed." I said grabbing a chair to sit down. "I'm so glad you have Clare, your dad and I hated you being so upset about everything, Clare really had changed you." She whispered rubbing my back pulling me into a hug.

"I miss her, Mom." I told her wrapping my arms around CeCe.  
"Oh, baby, I miss her too…" She cried letting a tear fall.  
"But, what if Clare and I fall in love… and get married? What if I forget her?" I asked her wiping my tears with my thumb.  
"Eli, Julia will always have a place in your heart. You will never forget Julia." She told me kissing my forehead.  
"What if Clare gets me angry and the same thing happens to her? I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to Clare… remember what I did with Julia? I stayed in my room for months. And even Clare staying with Fitz hostage made me sick to my stomach after hearing that Fitz is the one who killed Julia." I sobbed placing my head against her shoulder.

"Baby, Fitz is in jail… he won't be hurting anyone anymore. I know how you feel, after Julia, and you're dad's accident… I was heartbroken also; but ever since Clare came into your life, you've changed… you even spent over $1000 dollars for her last night. Clare loves you, and she will help you get through anything that you need. Just don't think about it, and everything will be okay." She told me pushing away from me and grabbing my hands. "I love you Elijah. And I know Clare will love you for who you are… just, talk to her about it." I nodded lightly and she kissed my head. "I'm going to work, Go back to bed." She whispered and went out the door.

I sat down back at the table and heard a soft whisper. "Clare? What are you doing awake?" I asked her standing up.  
"I-I heard you get up… I wanted to come down also." She said stepping closer to me.  
"What did you hear?" I asked her looking down into her bloodshot eyes.  
"Everything… but Eli, listen… it's okay. I understand how you feel, if you still love Julia, that is okay with me… if you want to go visit her… that is perfectly fine with me, I have no problems with it."  
"That's why I love you Clare, because you are so sweet, you don't care about my messed up past… you just care for who I am." I leaned down and gave her a small kiss on her pink lips.  
"And I love you, because you're not afraid to express your feelings… you are so sweet and handsome, and you don't care what people think… unless it's about me." She smirked and pulled me into a hug. 

We walked back upstairs into my bedroom. I sat down on my bed and patted the spot next to me. Clare grinned and crawled over on my lap.  
"Well, next week, Christmas break starts… and I'm going to New York… I've already talked to your parents, and our flight is Sunday Morning." I smiled and looked up at her glowing face.  
"Eli? New York! Yes… I would LOVE to go! Thank you!" She smiled big and kissed my lips fiercely.  
"Well, okay then." I smirked and pecked her lips again.  
"How'd you talk my parents into it?" She asked placing her hands behind my neck.  
"Eh, I told them my parents were going, and they welcomed you." I smirked up at her gorgeous blue eyes.  
"Wow… thank you Eli." Our eyes met and we leaned in closer and closer. Our lips were just about to touch when the loud roar of the alarm clock went off. I sighed and reached over and turned it off quickly so we can resume on what we were about to do.

"Eli?" She asked quietly.  
"Yeah."  
"Why are you doing this for me? Dinner, buying me gifts… New York?"  
"Clare, don't worry about it… please." I whispered grabbing her hands.  
She showed me a small smile and got off the bed."Where are you going baby?" I asked her sticking my lower lip out.  
"Well, it's Saturday morning… and our flight leaves Sunday… So I thought it would be a good idea if I started packing." She smirked and leaned down giving me a kiss on the lips. We stayed that way for a moment before she pulled back.  
"Come over around 5… I might need your help." She smirked and kissed my lips again before walking out the door  
"I love you, Clare-Bear." I heard her laughed and she turned around.  
"I love you more Eli." I winked at her and she turned around shutting the door lightly behind her. 

**OOOO**

**Clare POV**

I walked out of Eli's house with a huge smile on my face. I was going to spend winter break with Eli in New York City! I couldn't help but squeal with excitement as I walked down the street as I thought about the amazing things Eli and I could do. I spinned around quickly, almost hitting the person beside me.

"Watch where you're going"The person yelled  
"Oh, I'm sorry." I turned around quickly to see who it was… My eyes widened at the face. "Johnny Dimarco?" I asked looking at his straight face.  
"Clare… do you know where Alli is?" He asked me with a serious expression on his face.  
"No… but why even bother… you hurt her. She even told you, she never wants to see you again." I snapped at him.  
"I've changed Clare… I just need to see her. Please." He grabbed my hands and I pulled back. I narrowed my eyes as his blue ones looking back at me. I sighed heavily and gave him Alli's number.  
"Here's her number… you didn't get it from me." I threw him the piece of paper and walked the rest of the way.

I really did regret that, but Johnny really does look like he's changed… he got a haircut, nicer clothes… and he's more polite than he was before. I hope Alli doesn't get mad at me; I really need to talk to her anyways.

I ran inside my doorway running to give my mom a hug. "Thank you so much, mom." I squealed, giving her a tight hug. "Honey; anything for you. He is a really nice person." She showed me a big smile. "You need to start packing." She pointed to my suitcase and I turned around… "Is it okay if Eli comes over to help?" I asked with a small grin. "Sure, why not?" She gave me another hug and started making breakfast.

I grabbed my suitcase and ran upstairs, hoping Eli would come soon. I thought about Alli and how she was going to react when she saw Johnny Dimarco on her doorstep begging her to come back. After what happened with him and about KC dying, I don't think she's going to have any of his crap. I started feeling bad for giving Johnny her number, wishing I could've walked off. I lay down on my bed and dozed off for a second. "Clare… wake up." I opened my eyes and saw Eli standing over me. "Hi." I said stretching out my arms. "We need to start packing." He told me walking over to my drawer. "Yeah." I whispered and gave me a strange look.

"Are you okay?" You seem upset… are you having second thoughts?" He asked me walking over sitting on my bed.  
"Oh, of course not. It's just… on my way home, I ran into someone." I told him looking up into his eyes.  
"Who?" He asked in a determined tone.  
"Johnny…. Johnny Dimarco. He wants Alli back. I was so stupid, I gave him her number." I yelled burying my face in his arms.  
"He wants her back, after everything that he's done to her? What an ass." He mumbled rubbing his thumb over my hands. The room filled with an awkward silence.  
"Well, we should get packing then." I broke the silence and stood up from the bed getting clothes out of the closet.  
"We are going to a water park, so bring your bathing suit and everything." He smirked and helped me fold clothes into the suitcase.  
"This is going to be such a fun trip… you are going to love your present." He smiled and looked down at me. "Present?" I asked him surprised.  
"Yes… you'll get it on Christmas." He smiled and leaned down giving me a small kiss on my lips.

**Alli POV**

I was getting ready to go over to Holly J's house when my mom yelled up the stairs telling me that someone was at the door.  
"Tell them I'm sleeping." I whispered turning around to finished cleaning my room.  
"Well, I can sure tell that you're not sleeping." A strange, familiar voice said behind me. I widened my eyes and turned around quickly.  
"Johnny?" I yelled giving him a dirty look. "What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped.  
"I… I came to say I was sorry, for everything. I really miss you, Alli… I want you back."  
He looked nice… he's changed; I can tell that for sure. He has shorter hair, and he had a cross necklace on. He dressed nicer than he did at Degrassi and was actually nicer.  
"Johnny… you hurt me, a lot. I just, can't trust you anymore. After Bianca and what happened with Anya, I just can't." I whispered turning around making my back face him.  
"Alli, I was stupid. I was hanging around the wrong people. When me and you broke up… I changed, I started going to church, and I even dropped out of Lake Hurst and went to a public school." He stepped closer to me grabbing my shoulder to make me face him.

"You really have changed?" I asked looking into his blue eyes.  
"Yes, Alli… if you would give me a second chance, you would see it." He smiled and grabbed my hands.  
Right then, I had a flashback…

"_Come on Alli; let's just go to this bar." KC yelled pulling me inside his Mercedes.  
"Fine, why not… what's the worst that could happen?" I shrugged my shoulders and got inside the car._

_We pulled up in a bar/ dance club and showed the person our fake IDs and went on inside. We got really drunk and danced till about 2 in the morning._

"_We should go, KC." I whispered._

"_Why baby? The party is just now getting started." He smacked my butt and kissed my lips. I pushed away and he smacked my face. Making me come back over to him.  
"I want to leave… now." I demanded taking my purse and heading out to the car._

_KC followed behind me quickly throwing himself in the car. He smelled like smoke and beer. While we were driving down the highway, I told KC that we needed to pull over because I wasn't feeling well… he sighed and stopped on the side of the road. I got out quickly and ran over to a bush… suddenly; I heard a big crash and tons of glass breaking. I turned around and saw KC's car on the other side of the road… I looked over and saw another car, flipped over. I screamed and went over to KC's car, He was motionless and he had a big metal piece sticking through his chest. Blood was everywhere. I saw a small piece of paper crumbled up in his hand. I took it from his dead hands and read it. I closed my eyes tightly, the first person that popped into my mind, was Clare Edwards._

_I quickly called the ambulance and they showed up seconds later. I stood up from beside KC and walked over to the other car. I saw a young woman, with long blonde hair. My heart stopped beating for a second.  
"Help… Someone help me." She cried._

_I turned her around and my eyes widened. Jenna Middleton.  
"J-Jenna? Oh my gosh… what happened?"_

_I heard the sirens off in the distance and 5 people came over to help Jenna onto the stretcher and they pulled KC out covering his body with plastic paper. The police asked me questions, and told me to come with them. I looked over at KC and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I broke down crying, knowing the most important thing in my life, was gone. Just in 15 seconds._

_~ End of Flashback ~_

"Alli? Are you okay?" I opened my eyes and noticed I have been crying… Johnny was wiping away my tears. I remembered all the good times we've had and erased the bad ones. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him full of meaning. "Of course, Johnny… I will take you back." He smiled and met my lips again.

**Eli POV**

Clare and I ended packing around 7:30. We had more fun than we expected. Clare received a phone call a little bit after we were done. Clare sighed and opened up her phone to answer.  
"Hello?" She asked annoyed.  
"No, Jenna… I don't."  
"I can't… after what you did… No."  
"Jenna, stop it. You killed someone very important to me."  
"I don't care that it was an accident. You still wrecked his car, and it still killed him."  
I looked up at Clare and she was really annoyed. Her eyes narrowed after everything Jenna said. It looked like Clare could explode any second.

"Whatever Jenna… I'm done…. Just, leave me alone." She sounded angry and sad at the same time. He closed her phone and threw herself down on the bed.

"Goodness! Why does everything have to be so difficult?" She yelled. I lay down next to her and placed my hand on her stomach.

"It's going to be okay, Clare. This will all pass over, and Jenna will go to jail for causing that wreck." I whispered. She sat up and stood off her bed. "Can I spend the night with you?" She asked looking back at me. "Uh… sure." I whispered sitting up from the bed.

"Good… I don't want to be here tonight." She said leaning down giving me a small kiss on my cheek. "Let's go then." She smiled and grabbed my hand heading me out the door.

We finally reached my house and we didn't waste any time. We ran upstairs and fell onto my bed cuddling, we watch a movie and we slowly fell asleep.

"Eli, I'm going to go take a shower, okay?" She whispered standing up from my bed.  
"Okay." I mumbled burying my face into the pillows beside me.  
She walked out the door and closed it slowly behind her. I stayed awake for a second, before drifting off to sleep, wondering what amazing things Clare and I were going to do over Christmas Break in New York!

I heard my name a few times before waking up all the way. I looked over at my alarm clock and it read 11:30 I sighed and stood up from the bed. I saw Clare sitting there, her face was glowing, but something was wrong. I reached over at my light at my desk and looked at Clare. I screamed and scooted back.

Her face was bruised with cuts and scars… her arms were covered in blood and her legs had bruises everywhere on them. Her hair was messed up and her eyes had dark circles under them.  
"Eli… help me… please." She cried.  
Was I dreaming?  
She touched my hands lightly. That's when I finally woke up, breathing heavily. The door of my bedroom creaked open and I saw Clare with damp hair with a towel in her hands. My eyes widened and I ran over to her, scaring her to death.

"Eli? What's the matter with you?" She hesitated and sat me down on the bed.

"I…I don't know… I woke up and I saw you... covered in scars and bruises... asking me to help you? I don't know." I whispered letting a tear fall.

"Oh, Eli… look at me, I'm fine. You were probably dreaming about what happened with Fitz." She told me pulling me into a hug.

"It's okay Eli, everything is going to be okay…. We have a big day tomorrow, so we better get some sleep." She smiled and laid us down on the bed. I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled into my chest.

**OOOOO**

**Sooo…..? **


	17. Perfect Two

Chapter 17~ The Perfect Two

**READ! : In the Last Chapter… a lot of stuff happened. Johnny comes back…. And Clare and Eli are going to New York! This chapter will bring Fiona back… and Adam and Clare has some drama in this one O.O and Eli gets mad! GASSPP! Like I said… It's Christmas from now until whenever I feel like changing it. And if I didn't say this already… Clare and Eli and BOTH 19 years old.. They are in senior year… That is going to become a big thing in the story…. Maybe the last chapter I write? **

**OOOOO**

**Clare POV**

Eli and I went downstairs to have a small snack before going to sleep. I was really excited about going to New York with him; I don't even think I could sleep. We got some Pizza Rolls and sat down on the couch. Eli put in a movie and we cuddled together while we watched the movie peacefully. During one of my favorite parts my phone vibrated making us both jump a little.

I didn't recognize the number at first, so I declined the call. I sat back down next to Eli and my phone rang again. I got really annoyed and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked in an annoyed tone.  
"How did you get my number? I got a new one." I raised my voice and Eli paused the movie looking at my scared face.  
"Oh… okay. Well what do you want?" I asked… I didn't mean for it to come out that mean.  
"Uh… sure, I guess… Can Eli come too but stay in the car?" I asked looking over at him.  
"Okay, I will be there soon." I smiled lightly and sat my phone down on the table.

"It was Adam, he needs us." I told him standing up putting my purse over my shoulder.  
"For what?" He asked me standing up getting his Degrassi Sweatshirt.  
"I don't know. He sounds upset though." I told him opening up the door.

**OOO**

"Stay in the car, please." I told Eli. "He wants to talk to me." I leaned over and kissed his cheek before stepping out of Morty.

I walked up to the doorstep and knocked lightly. He came to the door a few seconds after. His eyes we red, and he had dark circles under his eyes. His face was wet from tears, I'm guessing.

"Adam…. What's wrong?" I asked giving him a small hug.  
"Fiona, she's gone… she ran out of rehab, and they can't find her." He sniffled and sat me down on the couch. "I called you first, because I know you care." He smiled and came over next to me and grabbed my hand and scooted in closer.  
I gave him a weird look and gently pulled my hands away from him.

"I… I've been thinking…. You don't need Eli. You need…. You need me." He leaned in closer making me scoot back.  
"Wh… what? What are you talking about?" I asked him taking a deep breath.  
"I love you Clare, I've always had. Just, Eli… he isn't right for you."  
"Adam, you don't know Eli. He's cute, funny, and protective—"  
"But I can give you more than that." He yelled, leaning in and he crushed his lips to mine. My eyes widened and I pulled back smacking his face. I wiped my lips off and stood up from the couch.  
"Clare! Don't leave. Please." He yelled behind me.  
"I hope you find Fiona." I whispered and slammed the door behind me.

I stood and the doorway and looked over my shoulder into the window. He was still looking at the door probably hoping I would come back. I took a deep breath and walked back to Morty slowly.

"Let's go." I whispered leaning my head onto the window.  
"What happened? Is everything okay?" He asked looking over at me.  
"Eli…. Drive. I don't want to be here." I demanded placing my head in my hands.  
He nodded and started Morty. A few minutes went by before I started to speak.

"Fiona is gone… she ran away." I whispered.  
"Is that why you're so upset babe?" He asked pulling into his driveway.  
"No… he told me… that I shouldn't be with you, that he's better for me than you are." I looked up into his eyes and before he could speak again I cut him off.  
"I yelled at him… and then he…. He kissed me." I looked down and played with my hands.  
"He what?" He raised his voice turning to face me. "Did you kiss him back?" He asked.  
"No… I didn't, I smacked him, got up… then left. I feel disgusted." I told him looking out the window.  
"Eli… you don't know how Adam is… he's always liked me, always… He always gets mad at me for getting new boyfriends, but I tell him to suck it up." I looked over at Eli's expressionless face.

"But when he talked about you Eli, saying that he's better for me; I actually fought back. You're the only boyfriend that actually spends time with me, KC watched football all day and we always argued, and Declan, all he did was play video games and never spent time with me." I smiled and leaned in closer to Eli. "But then one day, I met this boy. I fell in love with him the first time I laid eyes on him. He's tall, dark haired, and has the most beautiful green eyes that I've ever seen. And his smirk makes me fall in love with him even more. His name is Elijah Goldsworthy. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He kisses me every chance he gets, calls me beautiful all the time, and he is my boyfriend, and I love him more than anything." I looked up and smiled at him. "No matter what people say about him… I will always love him, no matter what. He is always here for me, makes me feel completed."

He leaned down and met my lips. He stayed that way for a long time until he pulled back.  
"And he's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." I smiled and met him lips again. They moved together slowly. I turned my head to deepen the kiss. I raced my tongue on his bottom lip. Our tongues danced together and I pulled back slowly still inches away from his face.  
"I love you, Eli." I smiled and he answered back. "Not as much as I love you." He smirked and our lips met once again.

**OOOOOO**

**Eli POV**

I carried Clare upstairs and laid down next to her. I was really mad when she told me Adam kissed her, but I felt better when she told me she fought back. When she told me how important I was and how she thought about me my heart fluttered. I smiled at myself every time I replayed that in my head.

Clare turned around facing me. She put her arm around my waist and pulled me closer. She placed both her hands on my chest and looked up into my eyes.  
"Well… I told you how I saw you, and how I feel… So now it's your turn." She smiled and stuck her bottom lip out.

I sighed and kissed her lips lightly. I didn't answer her for a minute and she looked down sadly.  
"You don't have too—"

"When I first saw you Clare, the world disappeared all around me. All I saw was you. The way you walk, smile, laugh. I wanted you so badly, but you were with KC at the time. I tried my best to talk to you, but I never had the chance. When I came back to Degrassi for my senior year and saw that you were in my class… my heart soared. When you turned around to face me… your eyes shined, the way you smiled at me, I didn't think I could hold myself together. When Mrs. Dawes asked you to show me around the school… you have no idea how I felt. You are the most beautiful thing in the world Clare. You have no idea how much I love and care about you. I would do anything in the whole entire world to keep you happy and safe. I hope that you will always love me, no matter what happens in this world. I hope that we will be together forever."

I smiled and looked down at Clare. She looked up at me with a wide smile and her eyes were watering.  
"Aww baby, don't cry." I whispered racing my thumb against her cheek.

"No one has ever said that to me." She smiled and leaning up, she kissed my lips lightly before turning around. I wrapped my arm around her waist and scooted closer to her. "Goodnight Eli, tomorrow is going to be so much fun.

**OOOO**

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock. I looked over and it said 6:15. I rubbed my eyes and quickly got up from bed. Our flight leaves at 10:30 so I better get Clare up so we can shower and eat breakfast. I shook Clare a little and she slowly woke up.

"I'll go make breakfast; you get your shower first." I whispered to her. She nodded and got her clothes and hurried into the shower. I went down stairs and cooked some Canadian bacon and some scrambled eggs. Clare came downstairs 15 minutes after I set the table.  
"It's all yours" She whispered pulling her hair back into a clip. I walked quickly past her giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "Breakfast is ready; I'll be down in a few minutes." I told her running up the stairs.

I quickly stripped down and got into the steaming hot shower. I took my shower as fast as I could so I could get CeCe and Bullfrog up. I wrapped the towel around my waist and went inside my bedroom to change. I looked over at the clock and it said 8:45. I opened my door and grabbed our suitcases and ran down the stairs.

"Eli? We need to hurry up." CeCe yelled from the basement.

"I'm coming mom." I answered her and took the suitcases out to the car.

I ran back inside almost knocking Clare down. "Whoa, I'm sorry." I told her grabbing her arms catching her fall. "Wow, someone's in a hurry." She smirked and went out to put her bag inside the trunk of the car. "Wait in the car; I'll be out in a second." I yelled back at her. She nodded and slowly opened the door to get in.

I ran inside to hurry CeCe up; Bullfrog was already outside putting things in the car. "Mom! Hurry its 9:15." I told her getting Clare and I a drink and some snacks for the plane.  
"I'm coming honey, go wait in the car with Clare." She told me putting her makeup in a small container.

I took the bag of food out to the car and sat down in the car next to Clare. He scooted over in the seat next to me and rested her head on my arm. "This is going to be amazing." She whispered lacing our fingers together. "It's going to be amazing because I'll be with you." I smiled lightly and leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. "Thank you Eli… for taking me."

CeCe got inside the driver's seat and Bullfrog got in on the other side.  
"Eli, what happened to your dad? You said he got into an accident but never told me what actually happened." She whispered and looked up at me.  
I sighed "He was skiing one day, and fell off… his rescue boat didn't see him, and ran over him… the propellers cut his legs badly… the doctors said that he lost too much blood and there was a small chance they could reappear all the damage , but a miracle happened. They stitched him up, and he's better. He just can't do much, like walk long distances or drive." I looked down at her.  
"Oh my… I'm so sorry, Eli." She told me, grabbing my hands tightly.

**OOOOOO**

**No POV**

They finally arrived at the airport after a long, hour and 30 minutes. Eli got his and Clare's suitcases and CeCe got a wheelchair for Bullfrog. They hurried inside the airport and went to their plane they were supposed to be on. "We have a private plane Eli?" Clare asked him really surprised. "Yes… my dad also can't get into really tight spaces, and my mom wants us all to be together, because if we went on a regular plane, our seats would be scattered around." Eli held Clare's hand tightly and they walked on the bridge to the plane.

"Here we go." Clare whispered to herself, she looked up at Eli and he was showing a small grin.  
"What?" She asked smiling up at him.  
"Oh nothing. It's just… I can't wait for Christmas Eve." He smiled and kissed the top of Clare's head.  
"Can you give me a hint of what it is? It's killing me." She begged stepping in front of Eli.  
"Hmm… Let's just say, you'll love it." He smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They picked a seat in the empty plane and Clare place a pillow on Eli's lap, to lay her head on it. She laid on her back to look up at Eli. He ran his finger through her soft auburn hair and leaned down to kiss her lips lightly.  
"You don't know how beautiful you are, Clare." He smiled and looked over at CeCe and Bullfrog. CeCe practically fell trying to get into her seat and he laughed a little while looking back down at Clare.

"And you don't know how amazingly cute you are." She smirked and grabbed Eli's hand placing it over her stomach. She played with his fingers and they talked and laughed for hours until they arrived at the New York airport.

"Clare… we're here." Eli shook Clare's arm trying to get her attention. She smiled and shot up looking out the window of the plane.  
"Wow… this is amazing." She smiled and sat back down in her seat. She looked over at Eli and he didn't even look over. "Are you okay, Eli?" She asked pulling his face towards her.  
"Yes, Clare… I'm… just tired." He whispered standing up from his seat to get the suitcases from behind the back. Clare knew something was wrong with Eli, but she didn't know what.

**OOOOO**

**Clare POV**

I hugged Eli tightly as we walked off the plane. Something was still up with him… I could just feel it. We called over a taxi and put our suitcases in the trunk and piled into the back. Eli's dad sat in the front and Eli sat between CeCe and I. The driver pulled us into the "Hotel Plaza Athenee New York" One of the most famous hotels in New York. My eyes widened at all the lights that surrounded the hotel. I turned around to face Eli and he was looking right at me with a huge smile spread across his face.

I ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug ever. "Thank you so much Eli." I smiled and pulled his hand into the lobby. "Welcome to the Hotel Plaza Athenee" one of doorman said greeting us to the front desk. "Yes… Thank you." Bullfrog signed his name and told the person at the desk his name. "James Goldsworthy." I looked over at Eli and he was talking to one of the other doorman. They were shaking hands and then they gave each other a small hug. I narrowed my eyes at them and then looked back at James and CeCe. They were holding hands and whispering to each other… James looked at me from the corner of his eye and I smiled lightly looking back over at Eli. Eli came rushing over with a huge smile on his face. "Mom, he's ready to take our stuff upstairs." He said lacing our fingers together.

CeCe smiled and nodded her head telling us to go on upstairs. He got into the small decorative elevator and annoying elevator music played. Eli pressed the 12th floor button and it seemed like forever before we got to the top.

"You're going to love it here Clare… trust me." He whispered to me wrapping his arm around my waist.

I smiled brightly and walked with him slowly to the door of the hotel room.

"Now, before we go any further, I just want to give you the heads up… We are going to share a hotel room, James and CeCe will be the room right next to us, it's a walk-in room… is that's okay with you?" He asked stepping in front of me placing his hand on the door handle.  
"Yes, that's fine… but don't try anything." I smirked and stood on my tippy-toes to give him a small kiss. I wrapped my hands around his neck and ran my finger through his soft hair.  
"Let's go…" I smiled and placed my hand on top of his and opened the door. I took a step inside and turned on the lights.

"Oh my… Goodness Eli! This is beautiful!" I smiled and ran into the TV room area. The walls were painted light green with black borders; the furniture was a black with white lining. The bedroom was red with white stripes, with a king sized bed in the middle. The bathroom had gold sinks and the mirrors were shaped as ovals. There was a heart shaped tub to the side with built in jets, and a huge shower to the right. It was so beautiful; I couldn't believe how amazing Eli was for taking me here.

"Eli, I can't believe this—"  
"Come out here!" I heard him yell out on the patio.

I smiled and opened the sliding door turning around to close it behind me. I turned around quickly to find Eli over the railing holding his hand out for me to grab. He was blocking the view, so I grabbed his hands. He covered my eyes and slowly placed me next to the railing. He stood closely behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Eli! What's the matter with you?" I giggled

He laughed and let his hands fall from my face. "Open your eyes, Clare." He placed his hand over my stomach and stepped closer to me.

I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped. The view from our hotel room was absolutely gorgeous. We had a view, looking out onto the sea, with the Statue of Liberty right in the middle. The sun was setting, which made the view even more beautiful. The Christmas lights all around the city made it come to life.

I gasped and turned around to face him. "Eli! This is so beautiful. I can't believe you're actually doing this… it's like you're only trying to keep me for your money."

"Well, are you staying with me because of that?" He asked pulling away from me.  
"Of course not! I could care less about the money. All I care about is you… about us." I smiled and pushed him back into the seat. I sat down in his lap and we watched the sun set go down together. We kissed a little and talked until the sunset was all the way down. But before we could get up, Eli was asleep. I didn't want to wake up, so I decided to go to sleep, listening to the sound of his breathing and heart beat.

**OOOO**

I woke up to a beaming sun in my eyes and the smell of freshly cooked bacon. I ran my fingers through my hair and noticed that Eli wasn't around. How did I not wake up when he picked me up and sat me down? I stretched out with a small yawn and carefully stood up to go back inside.

"Morning Beautiful. Breakfast is ready." Eli greeted me with wrapping his arms around my waist and picked me up into a small kiss. I laughed against his lips and he sat me down on the ground again. "Hungry?" He asked handing me a plate of eggs and bacon.

I nodded and slowly grabbed the plate looking up at Eli's smirking face. "Can we eat outside?" I asked walking backwards to the sliding door. "Why not?" He smiled and picked me up with my plate and his in his hand. I laughed as he tried to succeed both things, but he failed. I sat the plates down and just carried me then went back to get the food.

He came back outside 5 minutes later and sat down on the ground with his legs laid out. He motioned me with his hand to come sit down next to him. I smiled and laughed and crawled down to him. He wrapped his arm around me and handed me my plate. "I love you Clare." He whispered. I smiled and met his lips before I replied back to him. "I love you." He smiled and looked out onto the landscape of New York City. "Remember when I went away that week after I met you… again?" He asked placing his chin on my head. I nodded while stuffing my face with the bacon he made.

"Well, I came here… and when I looked out into the ocean… it reminded me of you. The blue water was so beautiful, the way the sun shined… it was just as beautiful as your eyes." I smiled brightly and looked up at him. "Everything I did when you were gone reminded me of you." He smiled down at me and kissed my lips for a second.

"What do you want to do today? We have another car in the parking garage." He asked looking over his shoulder.  
"Hmm… I don't know? What about you?" I asked him interlacing our fingers together.  
"Well, what about we just go out… and walk around… we can find something to do… I was thinking the Statue of Liberty?" He suggested and I smiled at the answer.  
"Yes. I would love to." I stood up from the ground and put my hand out to help Eli up.  
"Let's go get ready then." He smiled and pulled me into another kiss. I smiled against it making him pull back. I got really into it, so I met his lips once more. Our lips moved together slowly, and I wanted to keep it that way.

**OOOOOO**

**Longest Chapter (: Review :) **


	18. Dream Come True

Chapter 18 ~ Dream Come True

**HELLO! Hopefully, you all likes chapter 17? It took me forever to write, I had writers block! I forgot something… and it took me forever to figure out what the big problem would be… LOL … I love my BooBear Rachie-Kat for helping me with these amazing ideas for my chapters' :) Well…. Enjoy (: Send to people if you like it… THANK YOU RACHIE KAT/ BOOBEAR! (: LOVE YOU BUNCHES!**

**OOOOOO**

**Eli POV**

I stepped into the TV room area pulling Clare slowly behind me. I grabbed her hand to pull her closer, she smiled and placed her hands to my chest reaching up to give me small kisses on my lips. She pulled back stepping away from me and heading into the bathroom. She turned around at the doorway and showed me a small grin. I smiled back walking slowly towards her. She backed up when I got closer, until she hit the wall behind her. I stood over her placing my hand above her head to the wall. I ran my finger over her cheek and lifted her head up so our lips could meet again. They way her lips moved against mine, made me never want to let go. My hand slowly moved down from the wall so her soft blushed cheeks. I turned my head to deepen the kiss when Clare pulled back and sighed sadly looking over my shoulder.

"Uh… Eli." She whispered nodding her head to the doorway.  
"What?" I asked turning around seeing CeCe standing there with her hands on her hips.  
"Eli, I just wanted to let you know, your dad and I are going out today… You guys have the condo to yourselves." She showed us a cheesy smiled and turned around placing her hand on the door knob.  
"You kids be safe." She turned around showing a small grin and shut the door lightly behind her.

I sighed and looked back down at Clare. Her face was flushed red and her blue eyes were looking deep back into mine. "We should get ready… if you still want to hang out today." She whispered softly placing her hands on my shoulders. I nodded and let go of her waist stepping out of her way so she could get ready.

"Ladies First." I smirked and motioned her into the bathroom. She smiled and pecked my lips lightly with a small laugh and slowly closed the bathroom door.

**Clare POV**

I smiled at myself walking over to the sink in the wide opened bathroom. I placed my hands on the edges of the sink and looked in the mirror. I messed with my hair and gently rubbed my thumb over the scar Fitz left above my eyebrow. I winced at the touch remembering how exactly what happened.

_- Flashback-_

"_Fitz! Stop it… You're hurting me."I whined trying to loosen his grip on my wrists.  
"You stop." He growled stepping in closer, crashing his lips onto mine.  
"FITZ!" I yelled shoving him off of me stepping backwards knocking stuff off the coffee table.  
"Oh, you did the wrong thing." He clenched his fists and ran towards me, hitting me right above the eye.  
"Fitz…. What's the matter with you?" I yelled holding my hand above my bloody eye.  
"Clare, I am so sorry… I didn't mean too."_

_- End of Flashback-_

I looked back in the mirror wishing that I could've walked out. I wished that I could go back in time and end it right there… I should have never forgiven him.

I shook my head trying to erase the thought of those dreadful nights Fitz hurt me. I slowly removed my clothes and went over to the full mirror. I looked over my ugly, scarred body. I turned to my side to look at the stab mark Fitz left. He got drunk, really drunk. I said one small thing, and he came at me with a knife. I didn't think to tell anyone, because I loved him… at the time. I looked up at my face and frowned stepping into the steaming hot shower.

I stood there for a few minutes just thinking about Fitz, and everything he has done to me. The kidnapping, abusing, and much more that he's done. Then, a certain person entered my mind… someone that erased all those bad memories with new, happy ones.

Eli.

He makes me fell completed... Special… When I first laid eyes on him, I knew he was the one. His green eyes are drop dead beautiful. And his lips are so soft… I could kiss him every second of everyday, only if breathing didn't matter. They way his hair is always so soft and perfect. The way his skin glows in light. I love everything about him. They way he treats me, spends every day with me… and tells me he loves me, every chance he gets. They way he calls me beautiful with his deep, sexy voice… makes me fall in love with him even more.

I smiled at the thoughts running through my mind and hurried up with my shower, so I could spend the day with Eli. I turned off the shower and stepped out of the bath tub, almost slipping. I let out a small scream hoping Eli didn't hear. I shaved my legs carefully, and dried myself off. I put on my favorite undershirt and dark blue skinny jeans with a purple shirt with light blue and pink flowers. I quickly blow-dried my hair and fluffed it. I leaned over the sink and carefully put my eyeliner one with a thin coat of mascara that really brought out my eyes. I smiled lightly and gently smeared on some coconut flavored lip gloss and opened the door stepping out into the cold room. Goosebumps spread over my body; I shivered and walked the rest of the way into the kitchen.

"Eli?" I whispered softly looking around the area. "Eli?" I asked again. No answer. I sighed, thinking he probably went out to get something or he's probably with his mom. I sat down at the table reading my book, when all of a sudden, Eli jumped behind me, grabbing my shoulders. I laughed as he picked me up, tickling my sides. I kicked my legs in the air as he sat me down on the floor, balancing me so I wouldn't fall. "Don't do that. Ever again" I smirked and turned around, seeing Eli's shirtless body with front of me.

"Hmm… No promises." He smirked and leaned down stealing a kiss from me. I pulled back staring at his amazingly built body and noticed a large scar on his lower abdomen.

"What happened here?" I asked concerned.  
"Oh, well… when I was little my dad and I were working on a car, and he handed me a pot of hot oil… I tripped, and it spilled… I got second degree burns, but I'm fine now."  
"Why haven't you told me about this? We've been dating for what? 11 months? And you still haven't mentioned this?" I complained still studying the scar.  
"I'm sorry, Dr. Edwards, I didn't think it would be that important." He smirked lifting my chin up, he was inching towards my face and I couldn't help but smile.

"That's what I love about you, Clare. You are so protective; you care about me so much." I smiled and he touched his lips against mine. Our lips moved slowly together, and I placed my hands on his chest, feeling his heart beat. "I'm going to go get ready… It won't take long, I promise." He smirked pecking my lips against mine once more before going inside the bathroom.

I walked inside the extra bedroom lying down on the soft cushioned bed. I heard a soft whisper, making me shoot up from my position, I saw CeCe standing in the doorway.

"Where's Eli?" She asked sitting down on the bed next to me.  
"He's in the shower; we are going to go out today." I said awkwardly trying to forget about her walking in on us.  
"Oh." She smiled and placed her hand on top of mine.  
"Let me tell you something about Eli."  
I nodded and she paused trying to hear if the shower was still on.  
"When Julia died, Eli was always acting differently. He never talked to us… only like once to say that he's going out, that was it. We barley heard anything from him. He had these attacks, where he got all worked up about her death, and wouldn't come out of his room for days. It was a really hard time for us. But one day, he came home… happier than ever. He sat down at the table, with a huge smile… telling us all about his day. He told us about this girl he met… her name was Clare." She smiled and looked down at her feet and my heart fluttered.  
"You've changed him Clare. You really brought him out of his shell. He does more things with us, and before he met you… he didn't even want to come on this trip. But then you came along, and he asked if he could bring you. He really loves you Clare, when he left for that one week, you were all he ever talked about… he wouldn't shut up. He ever wrote songs, and even taught himself guitar and piano… he made up a song called "Blue Eyes" it's about you. One day, he asked me to take him to the mall, to find you a Christmas Present, he wasn't sure at first… but he knows that you will love it…"

I smiled brightly at her words, knowing what Eli thought about me. I knew that I was going to love Eli's gift that he will give me. I looked down at my promise ring, twisting it around my pinky looking back up to see Eli in the kitchen.

"Well… I better go, leave you two alone." She smiled and gave me a small hug before exiting the bedroom. I heard them whispering to each other and Eli looked at me smirking and then it turned into a big smile.  
"Mom? What are you doing here?" He asked setting down the milk carton.  
"I just wanted to have a small talk with Clare, nothing important." She grinned and walked out into the hallway. I stood up from the bed and leaned up against the doorway looking over at Eli. He looked up and smirked, putting down the glass of milk and slowly walking over to me.

He grabbed my hands and put them down at my sides looking deep into my eyes. He parted his soft lips and sighed looking down at his feet.  
"So… what did you guys talk about?" He asked looking back up at me.  
"Hmm … didn't she say that it wasn't important?" I smirked and reached up trying to kiss him, but he pulled back. And I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"I'm not going to kiss you if you won't tell me what happened." He smirked and stepped back away from me.  
"Eli, don't be like this." I stuck out my bottom lip. He started backing away more and got to the other end of the room. "Fine. Be that way…" I raised my voice and slammed the bedroom door sliding down to sit on the ground.

"Clare, I'm just messing with you… come out, please." He knocked on the door and tried to twist the knob. I pressed all the weight I could on the door so he wouldn't enter.  
"No… you wouldn't kiss me, so I'm not letting you in." I yelled locking the door backing away.  
"Come on, Clare. I have something for you." He pouted.  
"No, Eli. You hurt my feelings." I smiled lightly, I liked it when he gets upset… it's cute.

I heard him walk away from the doorway and shut the door to the other room on the opposite side of the room. I heard him knock something over, and I laughed opening the door peeking through. I didn't see any sign of him so I carefully tip toed out of the room to the other door.

I opened it slowly, and I didn't see Eli, I looked over and the bathroom light was out and the door was wide open. I looked around, seeing no sign of him. I walked further in the dark room when I felt a tight grip around my waist. I screamed and turning around slapping his chest. "ELI! DON'T DO THAT!" I yelled between laughs.  
"Like I said before, No promises..." He smirked and leaned down stealing a small kiss.  
I laughed and placed my hand on his chest.  
"I love you Eli, More than anything in this world." I smiled and reached up stealing another kiss from him.  
He placed his hand on my back and pulled me closer to him.  
"And I love you." He smirked interlaced my fingers with mine. He slowly walked out of the room with me following behind him.  
"We have a big day planned. We don't need to waste any time here, when we can be having loads of fun out in the City." He smiled and picked me up bridal style, walking out the door. His eyes never left mine. I hope today goes as well as Eli says it will be.

**Eli POV**

After Clare and I had our little "argument" I couldn't help myself but to tease her about it.

"You're adorable when you get mad… I think I should refuse to kiss you more often." I smirked and she smacked my arm.  
"Shut up!" She smiled inching away from me.  
I laughed and grabbed her arm pulling her closer towards me making her almost fall. I caught her, pulling her face up to look into her eyes.  
"But, I know that could never happen." I grinned placing both my hands on her cheek looking deep into her gorgeous eyes. I leaned down and kissed her lips, pulling back seconds after.  
"I have somewhere to show you… I used to go every time I came here, just to get away from everything else…" I let my hands fall down to hers, lacing our fingers together.  
She smiled and I led the way to an old barn a few blocks from the hotel.  
"What's this?" She asked stopping a few feet from the door.  
"It's an old barn… like I said; I came here a lot when I visited. You would be the first person I ever brought here." I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

I took a deep breath and opened the door stepping inside. The smell of fresh baked cookies, and meat hit us like a truck. Clare stepped inside with wide eyes, her jaw dropped. She was trying to speak, but nothing came out.  
"Eli? You did this…? For me?" She asked walking quickly into the decorated barn. The night before, I snuck out here and decorated the barn with colorful lights, a small table, and a radio. CeCe had brought out some food before we came, and managed to escape before we came.  
I stayed silent for a few moments then finally decided to answer her.  
"Yes." I smiled and she looked over at the table. "Your moms famous roast? And cookies? God, this is amazing." She smiled sitting down at the table, lighting the candle in-between our plates. I smiled and turned around to turn up the music on the radio. My favorite song came on "Paisley Jacket by The DeadHand" I smirked, but ended up putting in a CD with softer music, because Clare isn't really a fan of my music, which I don't really care. "Check Yes Juliet" by "We the Kings" played… I actually liked it; I nodded my head and sat down at the circular table.

"So, Eli… I love it, is this the big surprise you were talking about?" She raised her eyebrow stuffing a piece of meat into her mouth.  
"Only a little part of it… I'm still getting ready for the next thing." I smirked and leaned over the table, pecking her lips lightly.  
"I'm excited." She looked up with a huge smile on her face.

There was long silence between us. "I'm not hungry." I whispered looking down at the food.  
"Then, what do you plan on doing?" She asked placing her fork down pulling out a mint from her purse.  
"Well, I don't know." I stood up and went to turn the music up a little. The perfect song played "Two is Better than One" by "Boys Like Girls". I walked over to Clare and put my hand out.  
"Do you want to dance?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She smiled and grabbed my hand standing up slowly. She stood close to me and slowly placed her hands around my neck and I placed mine on her waist. We slowly moved in circles around the room as the music played softly around us. We didn't talk, but it wasn't an awkward silence. She placed her head on my shoulder and stepped closer to me. "I love you." I heard her whisper. I smiled and leaned down to whispered in her ear. "I love you." The music faded away leaving us alone with no sound, we didn't stop though, we still slowly moved around the lighted barn and slow danced to the sound of the wind and each other's breath.

**OOOOO**

Clare and I ate quickly and hurried outside to do more things together before the day ended. "Well, where to next?" I asked moving my thumb over the promise ring I gave her. I smiled at it and waited for her answer. She was just about to say something until her cell phone interrupted her.

"Hello?"  
"Oh, Hi mom… Yes I'm fine." She smiled and grabbed my hand.  
"I know mom… he's really good." I smiled down at her and looked around.  
"Wait, you know what he's getting me?" I looked down at her hoping to God her mom wouldn't spill the surprise.  
"No Mom, don't… he's right here and I don't want to ruin it." She smiled up at me and looked back down at her feet.  
"Okay Mom… I love you too. Bye." She smiled and hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" I asked slowing down our speed.  
"Yeah, she just wanted to check on me." She smiled and grabbed my hand tightly.  
I nodded and we went on, looking around to go somewhere. I thought about the gift wondering where the perfect place to give it to her… I thought about the barn, but that wasn't romantic enough, my mom said the Statue of Liberty, I liked that idea... then she said she would rent the top for us, I thought that it would be to obvious to Clare… but my mom changed my mind. I was going to give her the present in the Statue of Liberty.

"ELI!" I heard Clare yell. "Hello? Where are you? You've been ignoring me…" She said stopping in front of me.  
"I'm sorry; it's just… a lots been on my mind." I looked down into her deep blue eyes and smiled. "I'm fine." I leaned down and kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand.  
"Promise?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I promise." I smiled and leaned down to kiss her soft lips.  
"Can we go back to the hotel? It's getting late, and I'm cold." She asked as she moved slowly away from me. I sighed, wanting to never let go of her.  
"Sure, you brought your bathing suit, right?" I asked her, I felt my lip twitch lifting up into a small grin.  
"Yes… why?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me.  
"Oh, no reason… just wanted to know if you wanted to go swimming."  
"Outside? It's freezing Eli—"  
"Clare, there's an indoor pool." I smirked and we turned around heading back to the hotel.

We got dressed quickly and walked down the long staircase to the pool floor. It's already late, so there's probably no one in. I smirked, when I saw there wasn't. We walked into the clear door, and the steam of the sauna and hot tub hit us, making it hard to breathe.  
"I want to go to the hot tub first, to get warmer… I'm still really cold." She shrugged her shoulders and took off the long t-shirt I gave her as a cover-up. She grabbed the towels in my hand and quickly ran over to the hot-tub, turning on the jets. I couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked. She wore a light purple bikini with a small skirt that was sowed onto the bottom. She pulled her hair back in a small clip and she had a light tan still left from the summer. I smiled at her, and carefully walked over to the edge of the hot-tub and pulled my shirt over my head. I stepped onto the little platform, almost slipping. I heard Clare chuckle and looked up to see her smiling directly at me. I smirked and stepped into the steaming hot water.

I hissed at the water boiling on my feet as the rest of my body slowly entered the water. I wasn't exactly a big fan of hot water because of the accident as a little kid. I rubbed my finger over the burn mark and winced, almost remembering exactly how that day felt.  
"Eli, are you okay?" I heard her ask me.  
"Yes… I'm fine, I'm just trying to get used to the water." I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.  
"Come here." I lifted my head and looked over at her. She took her hand out of the water and motioned me to come next to her. I smirked and slowly moved over. I scooted in closer, and put my arm around her shoulder. I heard her laugh and she placed her head on my chest.  
"Clare?" I whispered, trying to get her attention.  
"Yeah." She answered me softly placing her back against the hot tub.  
"I… I want to know more about your past. You've always have kept it from me, so I am asking you nicely… if you would open up to me." I asked her rubbing her shoulder in tiny circles.  
She took a deep breath, and stepped out of the hot tub, messing around in the bin next to the pool.  
"Where are you going?" I asked tilting my head to the side.  
"I want to tell you… but I want to get in the pool now." She smiled and took a two person float out of the bin and blew it up with a machine that she found. "C'mon" She smiled and set the float down in the water. I laughed and stepped out of the hot tub and ran over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist.  
"Careful… don't fall." I smirked and she turned around and hit my chest playfully.  
"Do you want me to tell you about my past or not?" She smiled and carefully sat down on the float patting the spot next to her. I smiled at her and sat on the edge of the pool and sat down on the float, holding onto the side so we wouldn't tip over. I heard her laugh a little at my struggle of getting situated and nudged her arm to tell her to be quiet.

"Okay, now that you're comfortable… can I tell you about my past life?" She asked grabbing my hand and placing it over her stomach.  
"Go ahead…" I whispered putting my free hand over her shoulder.  
"Where do you want me to start?" She asked looking over at me.  
"Start with past boyfriends, then family." I told her looking over at the dark blue sky. The moonlight shine in her eyes, making them the most beautiful I've ever seen them.  
"This is going to take a while." She said leaning down, placing her head on my shoulder. I smiled and rubbed her back letting her know that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Well… when I was in 6th grade, there was this boy named Declan. I knew him since 1st grade and I have always liked him. Then I heard rumors that he liked me back, so I built up the courage to ask him out. He said yes, and we went out for the whole 6th grade year. It was perfect, or at least I thought so. At the beginning of the summer, he dumped me for the "6th grade Slut". That's what we called her. Her name was Tinsley. She was beautiful, had the best smile… hair, and got all the guys. And he just left me… I saw them walk off and kissed. So that was one of my worst summers ever." She stopped and took a deep breath. "I didn't have another boyfriend until 9th grade, because I never trusted anyone."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "This is where KC comes in."  
I nodded, telling her to go on with the story.

"KC was the only person that actually knew how to keep me happy, and comfortable. He always got me on my feet and to forget about the drama. We started hanging out a lot, and then it became serious. We were the "class's best couple" as people used to say."

"Oh, I remember." I said rolling my eyes. She looked up at me with her eyebrow raised with a straight face. "Go on."

"As the months went by, I thought that he was going to be the one. But that thought certainly changed quickly. That night we were at the dot… was one of the best nights ever… until I got that call from the hospital saying my dad got into a car crash. I wanted to stay, because I never wanted to leave KC. But I knew I had to. I came back to the Dot and saw KC and my 'best friend' making out. The most perfect night ever, turned into a living hell for me. I walked inside, went off on both of them… then I ended it. With Alli and KC. That was the last I saw KC… and now, he's dead."

She took a small breath and sniffled like she was about to cry and I pulled her closer to me.

"To me, it seemed like I could never trust anyone anymore. After Declan, and KC cheating… I was done with everyone. My life became a blur… I didn't talk to my parents, my friends. No one at all. I felt like my life was disappearing slowly, and I wasn't even 17 yet."

"Clare, if you don't want to talk about this anymore, then I understand." I suggested but she declined.  
"Eli, No… I want to." She grabbed my hands tightly and took a long breath.

"Now… here's the story of Fitz." She hesitated before starting back again.

"I was in 10th grade before I met Mark Fitzgerald. He was working at my dad's car shop as a sub for my Uncle, and I walked in. I wanted to talk with my dad, but Fitz said that he was getting lunch, and told me to wait here. I noticed that he kept glancing over at me, and when I looked up and our eyes met. I started up a conversation. We talked about cars, school… And it ended up he went to Degrassi, but he was in the 12th grade advanced classes. I just never saw him around. We talked more often, swapped numbers… and hung out a lot after that. After about 5 months, we finally started to become official. I really liked him, but the first day he hit me… I felt like turning around and forgetting him. But I had convinced myself that it was only an accident. That's when it became my worst nightmare. He started hitting me more and more, until I could barley even move. He kicked me, punched… and he even stabbed me once. I was so scared that if I told people he would actually kill me."

She stopped and stuck her hand down in the water and lifted her head off my shoulder.

"It got so bad, that I lost too much blood. But my mom came home in time to take me to the hospital, they repaired the damage, and said that they found Fitz not far from my house; he had passed out because he was too drunk. He had gotten arrested for under-aged drinking and for abusing me. That was the last I've seen him… until he came and abducted me that one night. And that's all I have to say about Fitz."

She stopped and turned her head to the side. "Now… I'm going to tell you about Darcy."

**Clare POV**

"Darcy was one of the best people you could ever meet. She always had a way to make you smile and laugh on your worst days. She was the best sister ever. She was beautiful, she had the coolest friends and always has good plans. One day, we snuck out and she took me to this place that looked out all of Toronto. We could even see the Statue of Liberty. We stayed there and laughed the whole night. We had so much fun. She was there for me when Declan broke up with me, and when KC cheated. She stayed by my side and never left. She was there when I needed her mostly."

I sighed and my heart slowed down, remembering every memory with us together. I let a tear fall from my cheek and kept on going.

"Darcy was just straight up amazing, she never had anyone that disliked her… she came home every day with a new friend, and she barely got mad at me or upset. If she did, she always did something to make it better. When my world was falling apart, she helped me build it back together. She was my best friend. And she always is." I let another tear fall down my cheek and shut my eyes tightly. I played with the necklace on my neck, remembering that it was Darcy's and how she never took it off.

"One day, she came home… she was really ticked off at something. She wouldn't talk to me. She just went up and slammed the door. Her eyes were bloodshot red. Her face was covered in make-up and tears. She looked awful. I never seen her like this before, I cried with her. I was scared. I beat on the door for hours until she finally let me in. She wasn't okay though. She yelled at me, like what ever happened was my fault."

_- Flashback-_

"_Darcy, please! Open up the door!" I yelled  
"Clare! Leave me alone, you don't care about me…" She screamed back.  
"DARCY! Just please! We can talk through this, just let me in. You're scaring me."  
"Clare, I did something stupid. Mom and Dad are going to hate me, I just want… I want to leave… forever. Just LEAVE Clare, GO AWAY!" She screamed back.  
A few seconds after a heard a bug thud to the floor. I let all my emotions fall, I screamed and kicked the door, hoping she would finally let me in.  
"DARCY! ANSWER ME! PLEASE!" I cried… I finally kicked the door and it swung open. I wiped my eyes and noticed tons of smeared mascara and make-up running down my red cheeks. "Darcy?" I asked into the silent room. I opened the door more, and didn't see Darcy in sight. I peeked around the door and saw the horror flash before my eyes._

_- End of Flashback -_

"She…She hung herself." My voice cracked and I looked up at Eli's face, he had water in his eyes. He tried to suck in the pain that was eating me alive, but I just couldn't hold it anymore.

"Eli, you have no idea. I loved Darcy so much… She was never mad or upset at anyone. She just came home that day and had a attack. I never knew…. Why she did it. My parents do though, but they're afraid that I'll get too upset." I cried in Eli's arms and he comforted me.

"Clare… It's going to be okay, this is exactly how I felt when Julia died. Just… let it out. I'm here for you."

"No Eli, you don't understand. Darcy was the most important thing to me, in my whole entire life. It's been 3 years, and I still sleep with her picture under my pillow. I go to her grave and sleep there sometimes too, I talk to her. Eli, I've never lost someone this close to me before. We were actually thinking about going to LA the day after she killed herself. It was all her idea." I stopped wiping away my stray tears.

"I miss her so much." I whined "I just want her to come back; I just want to see her again, hear her voice… her laugh. I don't see why anyone with such a perfect life would do something like this." I cried harder remembering the last words she said to me before she actually did this.

"_When we get older, Clare…We are going to travel the whole world together. We are going to get married on the same day, in the beaches of the Bahamas. We are going to each have 3 children and we will live next to each other." _

I cried even more remembering those words, knowing that it will never happen.

I felt Eli move slowly out of the water and onto my side of the float; he placed both his hands on my cheeks and wiped all the tears away. I blinked, letting one other fall. He slid his arms under me and carried me bridal style out of the pool, forgetting our towels and clothes. He carried me up to our room and pulled some of his pajama pants and a shirt, leaving my bathing suit on. I laid me down carefully in the bed and settled down next to me, wrapping his arms around me and slowly drifting off to sleep.

My long breaths quieted down as I slowly drifted off to sleep, letting my dreams take over.

**OOOO**

**HAHAH! I liked this chapter. It made me cry though when it showed Darcy's story. But I really liked it, and I had fun writing it. And just a HEADS UPP! My chapters may take longer to upload and stuff, because they are going to be longer, and I have more homework… but AHH! 10 more days until I'm ungrounded! I'm excited. Well.. PLEASE review and errythang(: **


	19. Pick Me Up Again

**Chapter 19 ~ Pick Me Up Again**

**Chapter 18, Clare spills her past to Eli… past boyfriends, family… ECT. What happened? I dunno, you're gonna have to read it (: Well, I hope you guys are liking my story! (: Send to friends…. What does everyone think about the promo for the last 4 Degrassi episodes? I hope Eli doesn't get hurt… and I was freaking when they showed Clare run into the hospital … it showed Bullfrog! O.O and Rachel S. (Rachie1277) has helped me BUNCHES for these ideas for chapters. So thank you (:**

**OOOO**

**Eli POV**

Watching Clare pour her heart out about her past boyfriends, and what happened with her sister, made me think about Julia, and how we argued so much… and how she was now dead. Clare told me everything about her past, so it's time for me to tell her about Julia, and my family.

"Clare?" I whispered looking up at her.  
"Yeah?" She asked softly taking a bite of her toast.  
I took a deep sigh and scooted over next to her. "You've been so honest about your past… so I wanted to tell you more about mine… About Julia, my first official girlfriend, and my family… would that be okay?" I asked placing my hand on top of hers. "Of course it would." She nodded her head lightly and stood up heading into the bedroom. I narrowed my eyes and followed in after her. She was sitting Indian style on the bed smiling up at me. She patted the spot next to her, telling me to come sit down. I showed her a weak smirk and sat down facing her gorgeous face. "If you want to stop in the middle, then that's okay with me." I nodded and looked down at my hands.

"Well, I don't know where to begin." I sighed and finally found a place to start.  
"I was in 7th grade. There was this girl, Rachel McAdams. And of course, guys really try to get a girl at this age, I really liked her. So one day, I asked her to the dance, and she said yes. Rachel wasn't like most girls, she was different. She didn't like going out in a big group of people, and she doesn't like to dance… she never talked. Only to me, because she convinced herself that I could be trusted. Rachel was pretty, light brown eyes with naturally brown hair, but had light blonde highlights. Her teeth shined whenever she smiled. She had a good since of humor, and I also, thought that she could be trusted."

I took a deep breath and looked around the room and back at Clare.

"And of course, I was wrong. We were dating until 9th grade, yes we had some fights… but we always found a way to make it better. Then one day, things just got out of hand. I saw her text messages; she left her phone at my house. And don't get me wrong, but we all get curious once in a while. She has been texting my worst enemy Zane Park. It turns out; she's been seeing him behind my back. I lost it, and ended it, after we got into a huge argument about it. She got mad at me for 'invading her privacy' but do you think that's bad? She cheated on me with someone I strongly disliked, and she's known that since we first dated. After the argument, we just stopped talking, and she ended up dating Zane the day after we broke up." I looked over at Clare's straight face telling me to continue on with my story.

"This is when I met Julia. We were still in the 9th grade; she was a new student in my Math Class. I didn't have anything to do with her at first, until we became math partners. We had 'study dates' and all that, and then we finally decided to become a couple. Julia was actually more active than Rachel; all Rachel wanted to do was sit around and watch her favorite TV show… I forgot the name, but it was about High School Drama, and it was really annoying. But Julia actually wanted to go out, walk and have fun. But the thing that bothered me mostly, she always talked about her ex-boyfriend. You know him as Fitz. We dated until Junior Year; things were going great until her non-stop talking about Fitz really got to me. " I heard Clare hesitate before she spoke again.

"Eli… if this is going to upset you then we don't have to keep—"

"Clare, I want you to know." She nodded and I shifted on the bed making myself more comfortable.

"That's all she was talking about… I rarely got to talk to her about us because she always talked about him. But I got used to it, and it didn't bother me as much. One day, she cancelled on our date because she wasn't feeling well, or so I thought. But the next day she came over and she wouldn't put down her phone, and was laughing and smiling at it; it was getting on my last nerve." My voice crackled and my eyes started to get watery.

"The next day, after Julia left, people told me that Julia was making out with Fitz in his car, and that he took her to a club. There were even pictures up on the internet for proof. I went to her house and we got into a huge fight. She yelled at me telling me to get a life and that I'm too obsessed with her, and I needed to let go of things that had happened in the past. I got really pissed at her, and left without saying goodbye. Her parents called me the next day and said that they haven't seen her since the fight, that she didn't come home that night. I began to panic, and the police even posted on the news that she had gone missing."

I shut my eyes tightly, not even noticing a loose tear escape my eye.

"3 months went by, and they still haven't found her. I felt terrible, just thinking that she could be anywhere, maybe even dead… and the last thing that happened was that we had gotten into a huge fight. I was listening to the news, just to see if they had any evidence. And of course, the next thing came on and the big subtitles were. 'YOUNG TEENAGE GIRL, FOUND DEAD AT THE TORONTO PARK AFTER BEING MISSING FOR 3 MONTHS.' They said her name and showed a picture of her, and that was when I let all my emotions out. I couldn't take it anymore. I just almost killed myself Clare; I lost the most important thing to me in my whole entire life. And she was gone. I just wish that I could've just ended it, but not be so hateful about it."

My voice hitched before I dug my head in my hands, sobbing. I heard Clare shift on the bed and place arm around my back, pulling me closer to her. I laid my head on her chest, and the room grew silent, just the sounds of my slow sobs, and the sound of Clare's heartbeat.

"Eli… it's okay, we don't have to talk about this anymore… "She whispered showing me a slight frown. She pulled her arm over and wiped away the tears slowly falling down my flushed cheeks. I've never really broke down in front of her like this before, but I know, that she would always be there for me.

"Clare, I want you to know these things… please let me finish." I looked up at her teary blue eyes, and sat back up facing her.

"Now that you know about… Julia. I want to tell you about Katie."

"Who's Katie?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"I've never mentioned her before? Oh…"

I looked up at her and she still had her eyes narrowed.

"Katie was my sister. She was 16 years old. She was the perfect daughter, always doing work… never disobeying our parents, she got everything she wanted whenever she wanted. Katie was always annoying to me, because she always came home telling us these boring stories about what happened at school. 'OMG MOM! Danielle cheated on Brice.' And I was always like 'who cares?' But other than that, Katie was the best sister. She always gave me the best advice, even though she is 3 years younger than me. She also disliked Julia, and said that she wasn't right for me, but of course… I didn't listen to her, and my ex-girlfriend is now dead for cheating on me." I sighed deeply before I began with my story again

"One day, Katie came home and she was throwing a fit. She was telling at my parents, me, throwing stuff… It was really scary. I finally calmed her down after 2 hours, and talked to her. She said she didn't want to tell me, because she was afraid that I would hate her, and always look at her differently. I declined, and she spilled everything. It turns out, she was a totally different person at school, and she was a bully to the non-popular kids, cheated on tests… and other things. And that day, she has taken things too far. She told me that she got into a fight with a student, and that student had a mental disorder. She didn't know that, and she got sent to the principal, and the kids' parents called the police. I told her not to worry, and she finally got herself together, I sat next to her until she fell asleep, and went to bed myself. When I woke up to check on her, she was gone. Most of her clothes were gone, and she took some duffle bags."

I let out a long breath and shifted on the bed placing my hands on my knees.

"I'm thinking she ran away because of that happened. She always had a problem with people being nasty about mental or gay people, because she had a best friend that was like that… and this kid was mental, and he didn't show it as much as others, she went off… and beat him up. I guess she was too afraid and upset, so she did this. We still haven't exactly found her, but we know that she isn't… you know… dead." I bit my bottom lip and looked up at Clare.

"How do you know that?" She asked me. My eyes shot up and they narrowed together.

"Because Clare, I just know she isn't. Trust me … okay?" I raised my voice and slammed my hand on the head board. I took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "I'm… sorry. I'm just upset."

"Eli, I told you… you didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to."

"Clare, I wanted you to know… after telling you, it feels like a big weight has lifted off my shoulders." I whispered placing my hand back on top of hers. I smiled at her and looked deep into her eyes.

"Let's go out… to dinner." I whispered in her ear. I heard her laugh and she nodded her head.

"We are going somewhere nice, so wear something that's appropriate… it's the Bridge Café" I smirked when I heard her gasp with excitement. "Eli! I've always wanted to eat there. I would love to go!" She laughed throwing her arms around my neck, pulling me into a tight hug. "Whoa, calm down there." I felt the corner of my mouth tug into a light smile. "Sorry, I'm just excited." I squealed and stood up from the bed. "I've got the perfect thing to wear." She whispered grabbing her suitcase. "Great, I'll be waiting." I said grabbing her hand, pulling her into a quick kiss. She smiled up at me, and quickly got into the bathroom.

**Clare POV **

I quickly got a shower, and blow dried my hair. Eli and I woke up a little late because we stayed up at the pool until sometime in the morning. I thought about the conversation we had last night, about Darcy, and how upset I got. I remembered every memory we shared together. Especially the last good memory we shared.

_- Flashback - "Come on Clare, we won't get caught." Darcy yelled showing me her bright smile._  
_"Darc, are you sure? I don't think this is a good idea." I whispered pulling my hand away from hers._  
_"Clare, trust me… this is going to work, I want to show you something." She smiled brightly again, and then stuck her lower lip out giving me a pouty face._

_"Ugh… Fine. But if we get caught, it's on you." I joked showing her a small grin. She laughed and grabbed me by the hand, and pulled me out the door. It took about 30 minutes to get to the place she wanted to show me. I carefully got out of the car and stepped on the gravel, digging into the bottom of my feet. I guess I was stupid enough that I forgot to put on sandals. Darcy was pulling out a blanket from the back as I walked to the front of the car. Darcy came rushing to the other side of the car, laying the blanket on the hood. For the first time, I looked out in front of the car. She had taken me to a deserted place that had the most amazing view of Toronto. "Darc, this is… beautiful. How did you find this place?" I asked her laying my back on the windshield looking out into the amazing view._

_"Ah, Peter brought me here. We always used to come here and have a small picnic." She whispered propping herself up on her shoulders._  
_The nightfall suddenly came around us, and we didn't even bother to leave. I wanted to stay there all night, just looking out at the beautiful lights and the breeze around us. "Clare." Darcy whispered pulling out a Pepsi from the cooler next to her._  
_"Mhmm?" I hummed opening my eyes a little, looking over at her._

_"When we get older Clare, we are going to travel the whole world together. We are going to get married on the same day, in the beaches on Bahamas. We are each going to have 3 children, and we are going to name at least one after each other. We are going to find a beautiful mansion and live next to each other… understand?" She joked. I let out a loud laugh and smiled brightly over at my sister._  
_"Ha Ha. Okay, I understand." I let out a smaller laugh and looked over to the left side of the city._  
_"Darcy… look." I pointed out, making her jump._

_"Oh god, Sunrise already? It seems like we just got here." She mumbled grabbing the blanket from the hood and tossing it in the back seat. We had so much fun that night, I never wanted to leave. But I couldn't think about that, all I needed to think about was the nightmare our parents are going to give us when we enter the doorway. _

_- End of Flashback _-

I smiled sadly at the memory of that amazing night. I walked over to the full length mirror and carefully slid on my dress. It was medium length, it was a light blue and the bottom and a silver belt that wrapped around my waist. The dress then turned the plain color of white as it got up to the top of my belt. I quickly blow dried my hair and pulled on a small dab of eyeliner with mascara. I added some extra curls in my hair and fluffed it, just the way I liked it. I put on some of my 'PINK Warm and Cozy' perfume Darcy had gotten me at 'Victoria's Secret' on my birthday. Lastly, I put back on my promise ring and my heart shaped necklace Eli has given me. I looked up at the mirror, looking over my body just to make sure everything was just right.

I smiled and turned to the side, just to make sure I looked okay. I smiled at myself and grabbed a hold of the doorknob, taking in a deep breath before walking out into the cold bedroom. I looked around the room, hoping Eli wouldn't pop out and scare me like he did the past 100 times. I heard some ruffling off to the corner of the room, and saw Eli struggle with his tie. I laughed making him turn around. He tripped over his shoes and took a large thud to the floor.

I burst out laughing and hurried over to make sure he was okay. "I'm fine it's just … wow, you look great." He said smirking at me, standing up.  
I laughed. "You don't look so bad yourself" I smiled and reached up, giving him small kissed on the lips.

"I can't wait for dinner." I whispered in his ear, making him smirk.  
"I can't wait to spend the evening with you" She whispered back, making me smile brightly. I pulled him into a tight hug… and stayed that way for a while. "Uhm… Clare Bear"

I heard a rough voice come behind us. I turned around and saw Eli's dad walking up toward me. "Yes?" I asked narrowing my eyes walking up to him. Eli turned around, still messing with his tie.  
"It's for you; she said her name was Destiny." He told me handing me his cell phone. I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head to the side in confusion. I carefully, slowly, picked up the phone and placed it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked softly.

"Hi Clare, it's Jenna." She whispered.  
"Jenna? What the hell are you doing calling me?" I yelled, making Eli turn around.  
I turned the phone on speaker so Eli could also hear.  
"Oh… Clare, what am I going to do with you? I knew you were going to tell the police about me killing KC." She said in a snobby tone.  
"Wh-what? I've been in New York; I never knew you got out of the hospital." I whined throwing myself onto the bed.  
"Whatever Clare. But next time you see me, you are going to regret it." She said again, but before I could answer, she hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Eli asked concerned.  
"I-I have no idea, I've never told the police anything." I said rubbing my hand under my eyes.  
"Well… are you okay?" He asked me placing his hand across my back.  
"Yeah, I'm just… concerned." I said pulling my lips into a small frown.  
"Well, to get your mind of things, are you still up for dinner?" He asked standing up, placing his hand out in front of me.

I smiled, letting out a small laugh; grabbing his cold hands and placing them into mine. "Of course I am."

He smiled while interlacing our fingers together. We walked slowly to the 'Bridge Café' restaurant. As Eli opened the door, the smell of fresh coffee and chocolate cake hit us. I smiled at the sweet smell, and the cute old couple sitting at the booth next to the emergency exit. "Uh… yes, Elijah Goldsworthy, we have dinner for 2." He told the waiter. He smiled and walked us to the booth in the back of the wide opened space.

"Hi, my name is Drew, and I will be your waiter tonight, thank you for joining us… Would you like a drin—" He stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked over at Eli. "Elijah Goldsworthy… Hmm" He chuckled… Eli still looked down at his menu. "I never thought I would see you again." Eli surely wasn't paying any attention until I barley kicked his leg making him jump.

"Oh I'm sorry I would like a…" He stopped and looked up at Drew. "God, Man… How long has it been?" Eli smiled brightly jumping up and giving Drew a big hug. Drew has light green eyes, and had dark short hair. He had a bright smile and was really buff, not that I was looking. He was cute, but most certainly NOT my type. I looked up at the two kids still hugging everything out.

"Clare, this is Drew Torres, we were best friends when I came here last Christmas break… we never stopped hanging out. But one day, his mom moved away, and Drew went with her. He is my best friend." He smiled placing an arm around his shoulder. "And who might this beautiful girl be?" Drew smiled looking down at me, then scowling back up at Eli.  
"This is my gorgeous girlfriend, Clare. She has gotten me through a lot… she's quite amazing." I laughed at Eli and looked down at my hands. "Well, I'm going to use the bathroom… I'll be back." Eli said entering the Men's restroom. "So Clare, how long have you known Eli?" He asked me sitting down in front of me.

"A while, we just never really went out until the beginning of the year." I said smiling at him.  
"Well, you did a good job. Eli is a really good kid; he would do anything to make you happy. Ever since Julia died, Eli had been so different… but tonight, after what I just experienced, seeing him so happy… I knew you had to do something to make him the way he is now."

Just as I was about to answer Drew, Eli came rushing back. "Did I miss anything interesting?" He asked as his breath taking smirk played on his lips. "Hmm… nope. Now, I need to get back to work… Or Mr. Bhandari will KILL me." Drew said backing up into a tall Indian man. I read the name on his name tag. 'Sav Bhandari'. "Is there a problem, Mr. Torres?" He asked in a deep determined voice. "Uh… N-No sir… I'm sorry; I'll get back to work." Drew stuttered picking up the tray that our food was once laid on. Mr. Bhandari looked down at us and gave us the dirtiest look.

God, if looks could kill. I thought to myself before escaping his gaze looking down at the steaming hot food. I saw him walking away slowly as I peered up at Eli. He has his mouth covered and his suddenly burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" I yelled, blushing  
"Clare, Yes! You're face was priceless!" He joked making me shoot him a annoyed glare.  
"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry." He said throwing his hands in the air. We ate quickly and hurried out into the cold air. "Goodness, I wish I at least brought a sweater." I said wrapping my arms around myself, making myself feel warmer. "Hey!" Eli yelled. "How can you be cold, and not ask me to warm you up? That's what boyfriends do." He smirked and I scooted closer to him. He carefully wrapped his arms around my shoulder and hugged me tightly. "Now… isn't that better?" He asked looking down at me. I smiled and looked up at him, giving him a small kiss on his soft lips. "Much better."

**OOOOO **

**Eli POV**

"What do you want to do now?" I asked looking down at her.  
"Hmm… I don't know." She said back grabbing my hand.  
"It's your choice, since I usually pick the places."

I was about to say something else until this tall girl stood in front of me.

"Elijah…" She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. I didn't notice who she was until she looked up at me.  
"What are you doing here?" I snapped at her pulling Clare behind me.

"Oh, is this 'Clare'? Well honey… what did he say about me?" She called looked back at Clare and stepped closer to her. "Did he say that I cheated on him? That I never had anything to do with him? Hmm?"  
"Eli… who is this?" Clare asked grabbing my hand again.  
"Oh, well… My name is Rachel McAdams. Eli always told people that I cheated on him… but the truth…"  
"Clare, don't listen to her… it's not true." I said looking back at Clare and then to Rachel.  
"Eli is the one who cheated on me. Don't listen to him. When he gets inside your mind, he will only break you down." She narrowed her eyes at me and then raised her eyebrows. "Shut your mouth." I said stepping closer to Rachel. I looked back at Clare and it looked like she was about to break down.

"Clare…" I whispered stepping up to her. "She's lying."  
Rachel laughed and threw her arms in the air. "We all know the truth Eli." She whispered looking directly at me. I looked back at Clare and she had a tear escape her eye. I stepped forward at her and she stepped back.  
"You… lied to me." She said pulling her hand away from mine.

"Clare! No, you don't understand… Rachel always did this. She's the one who made Julia cheat on me. She's just jealous because she can never have me back." I yelled "Eli, Eli, Eli… It's not right to lie. You should never keep stuff like this away from the one you love." Rachel said in a high pitched voice.

"What the hell, Rachel?" I screamed… I looked back at Clare and she was entering out hotel building. She looked over at us and her face was drenched with tears and mascara. "Clare…" I whispered seeing if she would come back out. "You're such a…" I stopped myself before going any further.  
"A what? Bitch, slut, whore? Which one is it Elijah?" She whispered stepping closer to me.  
"If I can't have you… no one can." She laughed and walked slowly away. I just stood there in shock. My ex-girlfriend came and practically ruined everything I had with Clare. She ruined my life, and my future. My mouth hanged open as I saw her walk away playing that devious smile she always gave me. I wanted to go and tell her what's on my mind, but I had to go make things right with Clare, even though… I might never be with her again.

**OOOO**

I ran up to the elevator and pressed the button. And of course, it felt like a lifetime before I got to my floor. The elevator finally stopped which felt like a lifetime. I waited patiently for the door to open so I can rush over to our condo. The door was cracked open and I saw Clare's shoes on either side of the room. I opened up the door slowly, trying to see if I could see her anywhere.

"Clare… please, you need to listen to me." I whispered. I walked around the couches and chairs around the island in the middle of the floor. The bedroom door was shut, and locked. "Clare… please." I whispered, hoping to God to get a response. Clare POV "GO AWAY ELI!" I yelled crying into the pillow next to me.

"Clare… please, listen!" He yelled trying to open the door.  
"You lied to me Elijah!" I screamed into the pillow. I didn't know who to believe. Rachel, who had a really serious look on her face, or Eli… the one who wouldn't defend himself.

"Clare…" He tried to say but I cut him off.  
"Just GO Eli. I don't want to be bothered."  
"Clare, please just open the door." I got frustrated and jumped up from the bed. I slowly opened the door and he was standing there. It really looked like he was about to cry. "Talk." I whispered crossing my arms over my chest. He sighed and sat down in the chair next to him. "Rachel… she was always paranoid, when I got a new girlfriend… like Julia, she always tried to like, make up lies to make them break up with me. She worked with Julia just like that… she practically forced her to cheat on me." He said… I still wasn't convinced. "But you STILL lied to me. You never told me all that. NEVER! How would I know when you're telling me the truth?" I asked throwing my arms down at my sides. "You can believe me." I rolled my eyes and snapped right at that.

"How do I know you were telling the truth about Julia?" I yelled, regretting what I just said. He looked at me shocked, his eyes were widened and he was moving his mouth but nothing was coming out.

"Eli… I didn't mean it." I whispered stepping closer. He backed away and slammed the door behind him.  
"I didn't want to lose you Clare" He yelled from the other end of the condo.

"Eli…" I whispered… I knew this was the end, this week was supposed to be amazing. I ran over to the dresser and threw all my stuff off of it and onto the floor. Tears were bursting out of my eyes as I fell to the floor digging my hands in my hair. I screamed mentally, and crawled up into a small ball and laid there, sobbing for what seemed like hours. I felt myself quickly doze off, until the sound of a guitar and singing coming from the outside of my room. I groaned and stood up from my position, and pressed my ear against the doorway.

_"You're voice, was the soundtrack of my summer, do you know you're unlike any other, you'll always be my thunder." _

I smiled at myself and kept on listening; I opened the door all the way and saw Eli in the middle of the floor with a guitar in his hands and him singing the cutest love song ever.

_"And I said, your eyes… are the brightest of all the colors, I don't wanna ever love another, you'll always be my thunder_."

I smiled and walked toward him pressing my back into the door way.

"_So bring, on the rain… oh baby, bring on the pain, and listen to the thunder"_

I smiled and he dropped his arms away from the guitar. "Clare, I love you… and I want to be yours forever, as long as I live. So please, forgive me."

I laughed and ran over to him and gave him a small kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I forgive you… and I will always believe and trust you, no matter what another girl says. I will always be YOUR thunder." He smiled widely and looked down at his feet. "Let's never, fight again." He said looking into my eyes. I nodded my head and pulled him into a small kiss.

"I'm sorry Eli." I whispered pulling him into a hug.  
"What about? I'm the one who should be sorry." He said taking a deep breath  
"I'm just sorry for not believing you, and for saying that about Julia. I never meant that." I said pulling back looking deep into his beautiful jade eyes. "I love you Clare." He whispered. "I love you too, Elijah Goldsworthy." We both smiled and he leaned in giving me another kiss.

OOOOO

"Eli, how come we haven't been to the Statue of Liberty yet?" I asked him curiously.  
His eyes widened, his expressions went blank. "Because, I want to wait until Christmas Eve to go." he stuttered.  
"Oh… okay." I whispered, wondering why he wanted to wait. I looked up at him and he had a small smirk on his face.  
"What is it?" I asked with a cheesy smile.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just excited… for everything." He said pulling me closer to his side.  
I smiled and grabbed his hand. "I can't wait to get my gift… if you're going to give me it on Christmas Eve, in the Statue of Liberty, then it has to be amazing." I said entering the pool area.

"Oh, you have no idea." And with that, Eli picked me up and jumped into the pool.  
"ELI!" I yelled grabbing a hold on him tightly. "Oh my gosh! Don't do that!" I yelled playfully splashing him with water.  
"You're gonna get it Clare… you really shouldn't have done that." He said and dived under the water coming up quickly, splashing me back.  
"Eli…" I giggled. "Stop it!"  
"Aww… is Clare afraid she's going to hurt me?" He said tilting his head to the side.  
"Quit it! Or I am gonna hurt you." I said hitting him on the chest.  
"Oooh that hurt so much." He said sarcastically, making me hit him again. When I got my hands close enough, he grabbed my wrists and pulled me closer to him. I laughed and looked into his eyes. He had no expression on his face, he just looked determined. "Eli what are you doin—" He cut me off with a kiss, his lips moved slowly over mine, and I couldn't help but smile against it.  
"I love you Clare." He whispered placing his forehead against mine.  
"I love you too Eli. More than you could imagine." I whispered back connecting our lips again once more.

**OOOOO**

**Well? What do you think? There might be 2 more chapters… and there is going to be a sequel. **

**Anyone wanna guess what the "BIIIGGG" present is gonna be? Leave them in reviews(:**

**And reminder:::: THEY ARE BOTH 19 YEARS OLD**


	20. The Days of December

Chapter 20 ~ The Days of December

**Holy Mother of Munro! I haven't updated this one in a while! I have god news, bad news, and amazing news…. The good news is this is probably going to be the longest chapter because I have a lot going on in here; the bad news is because it's the last for 'Twisted Routes'. But the better good news is that there is going to be a sequel called 'You're the First, The Last, My Everything' so I will be posting chapter one sometime at the middle or end of the week. **

**OOOO**

**Eli POV **

I had told Clare that I was going out to meet up with Drew so we could catch up some. She agreed to stay at the condo and decided to clean and call her mom. I gave her a small kiss and headed out to meet Drew at the Barn where I had taken Clare.

"Drew, I need your help with something." I told him looking around to make sure no one suspicious was around.  
"Yeah, dude anything."

I stuck my hand in my pocket feeling the small velvet box. I took a deep sigh, closing my eyes tightly, hoping that Drew liked the idea.

I opened up the box, and there was a gold ring with a 100k diamond right in the middle.

"Shit, man… are you really going to propose?" He asked with a huge smile.  
"I'm thinking about it, do you think she'll say yes?" I asked with a lot of worry in my voice.

"She'd be crazy not to. I saw the way she looks at you, we talked for a little when you used the bathroom the night you came to the restaurant. She really loves you." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Do it, Eli… when are you thinking about proposing?" He asked holding the box in his hands, overlooking the ring.

"I was thinking about doing it at Christmas Eve in the Statue of Liberty." I smiled lightly hold my hand out so Drew would hand me the box. I placed the ring into my palm and touched it lightly with my fingers.  
"Eli, are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked with a serious look.

"Yes… Clare is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." I whispered smiling up at Drew.

"Alright, I will be here right by your side if anything happens." He patted my back and showed me a small smile.

**Clare POV**

While Eli was out with Drew, I decided to go clean up around the condo. I blasted music and danced around, cleaning almost every inch of the condo. I was worn out by the time I was done, my hair was mess, there was soap underneath my fingernails, and I smelled disgusting. I took a quick shower, and then watched some TV. Eli still hasn't been home, I was getting really worried. As I was about to text Eli, I heard a faint knock at the door. After Eli forced me to watch a horror movie with him the other night, I started to get very paranoid.

I slowly looked through the peep-hole and there was a young man, about 20 years old. He was tall, thin… dark hair and blue eyes. I opened the door a little and he turned around quickly. I was shocked at the boy standing in front of me. I couldn't believe it was him.

_Declan Coyne _

"Clare… Is that you?" He asked with a small smile.  
"D-Declan? What are you doing here?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. "How did you find my apartment number, and figure out where I was?" I asked him but he looked to his right and nodded his head a little.

I heard the light sound of high heels clicking off to the distance. As the footsteps grew louder, I decided to turn my head so I could see who it was. There was a tall, thin girl; with short blonde hair. Her eyes were caked with makeup. I had no idea who this girl was, until she spoke.

"Oh, Clare-Bear. See. I told you, you are going to regret the next time you saw me." She spoke.

_Jenna._

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." I stuttered.  
'_Eli, please come home soon, please come home soon'_ I thought to myself.

"Don't play stupid with me. You know exactly what you did, Clare Edwards." She snapped placing an arm around Declan's waist. She showed me a devious smile.

"Jenna, I swear I have no idea what you're talking about." I said raising my voice.  
"Hmm, let me help you. I think you should remember me as… Tinsley."

My jaw dropped open, and I couldn't find the words to say

"When this cutie 'cheated' on you, you were so heartbroken… so you turned everyone against me. I lost my reputation, my friends, everything. It's your entire fault Clare. That is why I transferred into Degrassi, and into your Health Class. Only because I knew you would become my best friend. I thought my entire life, that you would recognize me. But no. You were too stuck up with KC and you're little religion, you barely had time to know who I really was. You had the chance to make things right. When you told me to tell the cops about KC, I knew you were going to tell them yourself all along. That's just who you are, Clare. You never give the chance to someone else. You always have to do it first." She took a sharp breath and stepped toward me.

"W-What are you talking about? There's no way that you're Tinsley." I looked up at Declan and he was looking straight at his feet.  
"Declan… is this true?" I asked scratching the top of my head.

"Of course it is honey. He's the one who planned all this out. The KC incident also when Declan cheated on you. Everything. " She said with a lot of attitude in her voice.

"But I don't understand. Why would I call the cops? You were my best friend." I whispered.

"That's right Clare. I WAS your best friend. Now, if you would just stay away from me and keep your mouth shut. Everything will be okay. You have one more chance Edwards." She said showing me another devious grin. She turned around leaving Declan behind. He looked up at me and showed me a sorry look, his eyes were red, and it looked like he was about to crack. He was about to say something before Jenna, or Tinsley, interrupted him. "Declan. Let's go." She said in an annoying tone. He looked down the hallway and looked back at me.

"I'm so sorry Clare. For everything." He handed me a small piece of paper and walked down the hallway slowly.

There was seriously something up with Declan. And I needed to find out soon. I unfolded the piece of paper and it had a small note attached to it.

_Clare,_

_I'm sorry for everything that I put you through. Whatever she tells you… It's a lie, don't listen to her. I can't tell you everything, because she would be coming back soon. Here's my number, we need to catch up… on a lot of things. Bring Eli too, because he needs to hear this. Take care Clare._

_Declan_

I narrowed my eyes and looked down at the phone number. I stood in the same place for about 15 minutes, in shock. I couldn't believe what just happened. 'Jenna' has been Tinsley for the whole time we've known each other. Why was I so stupid to not even know? She used me all these years. I was about to break down right there, but then Eli finally came home. I gasped and ran over to him, giving him a big hug.

"Whoa, Clare… someone's excited to see me." He whispered showing me a small smirk.

"Eli, you had no idea how much I was worried about you." I cried pulling him into a tighter hug.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" He asked pulling me back to examine my face. I then realized that I was now crying hard. My make up was already smeared and my hair was a mess.

I was holding back sobs, and couldn't even speak anymore. Eli slowly sat me down onto the floor and held me tightly against his chest. "Clare, tell me what happened." He whispered rubbing my back in tiny circles.

"I-it's Jenna. She came with…. Declan. She threatened me. Remember when I told you about Declan, and he cheated on me with a girl named… Tinsley?" I asked. He nodded his head lightly. "Jenna is Tinsley; she's been pretending to be Jenna ever since I met her. I don't even know why I'm crying like this. I just can't believe I didn't even realize it." I took a deep breath and Eli held me close to him.

"Clare, she's not going to come near you." He whispered pulling my hair away from my face.  
"How do you know Eli? She knows where we are!" I yelled digging my face into his chest.  
"Because, I'm going to be with you, where ever you go." He told me rocking back and forth on the floor.

My sobs quieted down at we decided to go out on the breeze way. I grabbed my laptop and got onto FaceRange to see if any of my friends were online. Right away, I quickly blocked Jenna, and re-added Alli, because I really needed to talk to her. A few seconds after I sent Alli the request, she accepted and started chatting with me.

_**Alli536- **__Hey Clare. I need to talk to you._

_**ClareBear6927- **__Alli, I do too. I've missed you, and we really need to talk._

_**Alli536- **__Where are you? I went to your house and everything._

_**ClareBear6927- **__I'm in New York with Eli._

_**Alli536- **__Do you mind if I could stop by?_

I looked at her response and turned around to look at Eli. He was typing on his computer and looked up showing me a small smirk.

"Do you mind if Alli stopped by? She needs to talk to us." I asked looking back down on the computer.  
"Uhh… I don't care, sure." He replied back still typing on his computer.  
I smiled and replied back to Alli.

_**ClareBear6927- **__Sure, when would you be arriving?_

_**Alli563- **__In the morning. Johnny has something to say to you guys also. I will see you tomorrow Clare._

_**ClareBear6927- **__Oh, are you and Johnny doing okay? And I can't wait to see you. (:_

_**Alli563- **__We're fine thanks. Bye Clare_

_**Alli563 has signed off**_

I sighed happily at the computer thinking about everything that has happened in the past. I just hope that whatever Alli tells me that it would lead us to a good thing, and not bad. I replayed the conversation that I had with Jenna earlier, and wondered who would tell the police, because I surely didn't. I've been with Eli the whole time, he's a witness.

**OOOO**

**Declan POV**

"We need to get revenge on her." Tinsley said on the other end of the phone.  
"She didn't even do anything to you. Why would you want to break her down?" I asked walking around in circles.  
"Ever since I became Jenna, and the night I killed KC, she has been on me about calling the police. And now, all of a sudden, my pictures have been showing up on telephone poles. She's the one who did it." She yelled.  
"Tinsley, you're not for sure who did. I could be anyone." I tried to explain to her back.  
"Declan, she made my life a living hell." She whispered. I could hear her holding back sobs.  
"Are you sure that's not because of you forcing me to cheat on her? Or the fact that you're the one who killed KC, the one that everyone loved? Or maybe it's because your dad is the one who killed your mom." I screamed at her. I took a short breath realizing what I had just said.  
"Tinsley." I tried to say back.  
"Declan. No, I can do this myself." She cried.  
"Wait, I'll help you. I'm sorry." I said with tons of worry into my voice. This would be the chance that I could make things right with Clare, and Eli.  
"Great. I got their room number from their friend, Adam. They're in New York. I'll be over soon."

Before I had the chance to answer her, she hung up. I stood there, regretted doing this, but I needed to talk to Clare. I shuffled around my apartment trying to find a piece of paper. I quickly jotted down a small note and put my phone number at the bottom, I am going to give it to Clare so she would know what I thought about all this. Just as I was finishing the last sentence, Tinsley busted through the door. She was cut her long hair to the bottom of her ears and her face was caked with makeup. She wore a long red dress and really high heels.

To be honest, she looked terrible. I liked her better as she was before, like as Jenna. But now, she was actually back to Tinsley.  
"Let's go. You don't need your stuff, we won't be there long" She demanded. I placed the note into my jacket pocket and followed Tinsley to the car.

It took about 5 hours until we got there, the traffic was terrible. The cab finally pulled up next to the hotel and let us out. Tinsley paid the driver and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Alright. You're going to go to her door first, and then I'm going to come along. Just act surprised to see her." She said pressing the elevator button. I nodded.

Tinsley stood at the end of the hallway and I looked from door to door for room 1209. I finally approached the door way and took a steady breath. I heard music blasting from the room and looked down the hallway at Tinsley. "Go on." She whispered like she was annoyed.

I took a step forward and knocked lightly at the door. For a second, no one answered until I heard the music go down and the door slightly opened up. I saw a short, beautiful young girl standing before me. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean. Her hair was damp and she looked gorgeous.

"Clare, is that you?" I asked surprised to see her. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.  
"Declan?" She asked. She showed me a small smile. Until she turned her head at the faint sound of clicking high heels approach her.

Tinsley admitted to everything. Her being Jenna and her killing KC. She threatened her. I wanted to jump in and help Clare, but I knew if I said anything, knowing Tinsley, I would be a dead man.

Tinsley finished up leaving Clare, almost in tears still standing the door way. I looked up at her and showed her a sorry face. I dug around in my pocket and found the note.

"I'm so sorry Clare, for everything." I whispered. Tinsley started calling my name, so I handed her the note and quickly showed her a goodbye smile. I dragged my feet over to Tinsley and she laughed as we turned the corner.

"That was hilarious." She spoke laughing as we entered the hallway with the elevators. "Did you see her face? She looked like she was about to explode."

"Tinsley. Shut your mouth. You know, I never did like your attitude. I liked you better as Jenna, then as Tinsley. I just wished that you would've kept all this to yourself. If I could go back to 7th grade, I would've never cheated on her. It's your entire fault. Even since you walked into my life, you made it completely awful. You made Fiona hate me, and my parents. That's why I live in this messed up apartment that your parents bought me. I would be better of living without you." I screamed at her, making her face go blank.

"So you're on her side?" She asked. Her eyes were filled with tears and her makeup fell down as her tears did.  
"Yes. I am." I whispered showing her a mad look. As I was yelling, a tall teenage boy got off the elevator next to us. He was dressed in black and had dark hair. He had a guitar pick hanging off the tip of his necklace. He showed us a dark glare as I continued yelling at Tinsley. I didn't care who saw us, I just wanted to be out of her life.

"So this is it, you're breaking up with me?" she asked wiping her face with the back of her hand.  
"Yes. Goodbye Tinsley." I turned around, deciding to take the stairs. I left Tinsley standing there, drenched in her own tears. Her heart was broken. I understand that you're supposed to feel terrible after breaking up with someone, but I felt relieved. Like a big brick was lifted off my shoulders. I felt free.

**OOOO**

I walked slowly through the jungle of big dull buildings and the rush of people heading home. I stuck my hand in my pocket, just hoping to get a call or text from Clare, and I surely hoped she would actually talk to me. I had nowhere else to go. Tinsley probably already left, so I couldn't get a ride home from hers. I wanted to go back up and see if I could spend the night over at the condo with Clare and Eli, but Clare is probably worried that Tinsley would be with me. I thought about my parents and how they kicked me out for something I did back in the summer, I just hope they'll let me back in for the night.

It took about 15 minutes to get to my parents house. My home. I clicked the doorbell and my mom answered.

"Hello?" she asked through the speaker built into the graveled wall.  
"Hey Mom." I whispered smiling to myself. I missed the warmth and comforting of her voice.  
"Declan? Is that you?" She asked in complete shock.  
"Can I come up? Please. I need to talk to you."  
I heard the loud sound coming out of the speakers, letting me know that I could now enter.

I slowly walked up the steps to the apartment room and she opened the door right when I got to it. She smiled brightly and said my name. She ran over to me and gave me the biggest hug that I ever received since the last time I saw her.

"I've missed you Declan." She whispered pulling away from me. She smelled like roses, and she was all dressed up, as usual. I looked around the opened area and my eyes widened with amusement.  
"It looks great. You did some remodeling since I was gone, huh?" I looked around and smiled over at my mom.  
"It's been different." She whispered looking down at her feet.  
"How?" I asked narrowing my eyes  
"Fiona has been in rehab." She mumbled through her breath.  
"What? How?" I asked confused.  
"She's been addicted to alcohol ever since you left. She used to just drink a little a day, but one day, she took it too far. It started after you left." She took a deep breath and looked around the room.  
"Somehow, she escaped… and we're still not able to find her. It's been almost a week."

Suddenly, my chest tightened. Last time she ran away, it wasn't good. It was one of the reasons why I got kicked out.

It was about 3 years ago when Fiona and I started getting closer. One day we went to this party, and I pressured her into taking drugs. After that, she had a lot of drinks and got really drunk. She went off on me and just left. I couldn't find her anywhere; she wasn't at her friend's house, at home. Nowhere. She was gone for 3 weeks. Then one day, she suddenly came home, and explained everything that happened that night to my parents. They got mad at me and kicked me out; they didn't trust me anymore with her. That's when I met Tinsley. We started dating, and she found me a place to stay.

"Mom… would it be okay if I stayed here tonight? I need time to think about what I'm going to do." I asked with a lot of persuasion in my voice.  
"What about Tinsley?" She asked placing her hands down to her waist.  
"I don't know." I shrugged "We're not really going to work out." I said sadly.  
"Oh. Alright, sure you can stay." She said with a small smile.  
"Thank you. I'm thinking about going to bed. It's been a long day." I rubbed my hands together and stood up from the couch and headed off to bed.  
"Goodnight Declan." I heard my mm yell from the other room

"Night Mom." I said back to her. I laid down slowly onto the comfortable bed that I used to sleep on. I missed it here. I missed my mom, my room, and my friends. But most importantly, I missed Fiona.

**OOOO**

**Eli POV**

I woke up to find Clare on the end of the bed, reading a small piece of paper. She looked back and forth to my phone and started to dial the number.

I smiled and leaned up to wrap my arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking down at the piece of paper. I narrowed my eyes as I read it.

"Hey Declan, Uhh… can Eli and I meet up with you today? You said you needed to talk with us." She said politely through the phone.  
"Why does he need to talk to us?" I asked but she placed a finger over my mouth.  
"Sure, the Madison Square Park sounds fine. See you later." She smiled and quickly hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" I asked. She turned around to face me.

"Declan needs to talk to us about something. I don't know? He said it was important. Don't worry about it." She smiled and leaned down placing her lips onto mine. I pulled back and smiled up at her beautiful glowing face.

"What time do we need to be there?" I asked setting my chin on her leg.  
"4:00, we're meeting him at the Madison Square Park." She smiled and stood up from the bed.

I looked over at the clock and it said 2:30. I sighed and got up to get ready, Clare got her shower first, and then I took mine. By the time we were finished it was 3:30, I asked Clare if she wanted to go on and start walking to the park since it's almost 4. She agreed and she laced her fingers with mine.

"Do you have any idea what he was to talk to us about?" I asked Clare sitting down at the park bench.  
"I don't know. When Tinsley and Declan came over last night, he gave me a piece of paper saying he needed to talk to us." She shrugged her shoulders and played with her fingers. She looked up and a small worried smile appeared on her face. She looked over at me and nodded her head over to the over direction.

A tall thin boy was walking slowly towards us, his hair was sort of messy and he had on skinny jeans and a white v-neck.

"Is that Declan?" I asked standing up to greet him.  
"Yeah." She smiled and Declan walked over pulling Clare into a hug. Clare hesitated and hugged him back. Then he came over to me and we introduced ourselves and sat down at the bench. Clare and I sayt next to each other and Declan sat across from us.

"Clare, I'm really sorry about what happened last night. Tinsley just had a bad temper, and when she wants something, she gets it." He said placing his hands on the table.  
"Wait, let me get this straight, Tinsley pretended to be Jenna all through high school just to get Clare back on something that happened years ago?" I asked confused.  
"Yes. Now, can I please explain?" He asked glaring over at me and then at Clare.

"When Clare and I dated, Tinsley was always jealous of her. She begged and begged me to cheat on her, I really didn't want too. But when things went too far, she made up this rumor that I did cheat on you. So that's why you broke up with me. I tried to tell you, but you refused to listen to me."

"Wait, so you didn't cheat on me? It was all a lie?" Clare asked shaking her head.

"No, I didn't cheat. After you thought I cheated, Tinsley thought you're the one who turned everyone against her, and how she lost her reputation. But we all know that you would never do that. That's when she decided to become Jenna. She wanted you to suffer just like she did. She transferred to Degrassi, and suddenly became your best friend. Remember when she told you that her mom had cancer and died?" Clare nodded

"Well, her mom didn't have cancer. Her dad was a druggie and killed her mom. Tinsley, or Jenna, was upset so she became more attached to you. She wanted to tell you who she really was. But she knew you would ditch her. And what she said about me planning to kill KC, which was all a lie. I never knew KC, we've talked once, and I figured out that he was a pretty cool guy and there is no reason for him to get killed. Tinsley got out of the hospital saying that she should call the cops because of killing and innocent person, and when the cops came looking for her, she thought that it was you who called them."

"I wouldn't do that, Declan." She said raising her voice.

"We all know it wasn't you, but do you have any idea who would've done it?" He asked looking down at his hands.

"I don't know. But if I find out anything, I'll call you." She whispered showing him a small smile.  
"Okay, good. But for a reminder, Fiona has been missing for the last week, and I'm on your side. Tinsley just wasn't worth it." He smiled. "Nice meeting you Eli." He waved and walked back into the sea of people.

"Well, that made me feel better." Clare said breaking the silence.  
"It makes me feel better that you're not in danger by a freak." I said sarcastically.  
"Same here." She said showing me a small frown.  
"You okay Clare?" I asked scooting closer to her.  
"Yeah, it's just I feel funny knowing I lost someone who pretended to be my best friend. I don't even know why I feel this way." She said sadly looking out into the bust streets.

"Don't worry about it Clare, she's gone, Declan apologized, and the only person that seems okay right now would be Alli. You said she was coming today, right?" I asked.  
She nodded.  
"Well, I think you should make things right with her. I just feel like you two would be really close and everything. You really need a friend right now." I whispered pulling her chin up, and kissing her lightly on the cheek.  
"I just don't want to lose you Eli. I've lost almost everything in my life. KC, Jenna, and Alli. It feels like I've lost my parents too since they've been divorced and I never see them anymore. I feel like my life is falling apart. And I don't want to give you all this stress because of me."  
"A-Are you breaking up with me?" I asked, my heart started to shred into millions of pieces.  
"I don't know what I'm doing. I don't want to hurt you Eli." She said turning around to face me.  
"But you are Clare, we can get through this. I will be right by your side. Don't do this Clare, I love you." My eyes started to get filled up with tears. My heart ached and I couldn't breathe.  
"Eli, I love you too. More than anything in this world, you know that. I'm just really confused." She said closing her eyes tightly letting a tear escape her eye.

"Clare, if you're actually doing this, it will put more stress on me and it will hurt me. If you want me to be happy you will stay with me, please Clare."  
She didn't answer me. She stood up and walked over in front of me. She slowly got onto my lap and placed both her hands on my cheeks.  
"I'm not breaking up with you, Eli. I couldn't do that to myself or you." I showed her a small smirk and she leaned down kissing my lips lightly.  
"We should go back to the apartment. Alli with be there soon." She said breathlessly standing up in front of me.  
I sighed and stood up, I bent down in front of her.  
"Hop on." I laughed.  
She carefully wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. She placed her head on my shoulder looking out in front of us.  
"Wow, this is a first, walking the streets of New York, giving my 19 year old girlfriend a piggy back ride." I joked. I heard her chuckle as she whispered in my ear. "I love you Eli." I smirked. "I love you too."

**OOOO**

**Clare POV**

Eli and I finally got to our condo, the lights were turned out and we were startled by a familiar voice.

"Hi Clare."

_Alli_

I jumped and Eli ran over to the light switch. And there was Alli Bhandari. Her hair was cut to her shoulders and she looked absolutely stunning. I smiled at her brightly and ran over to give her a big hug.  
"How did you get inside?" I asked wrapping my arms around her.  
"Eli's mom let me in. I hope you don't mind." She smiled awkwardly and looked over at Eli.  
"Not at all; Actually we have a lot to tell you." Eli said with a smirk.

"Come here Eli, you get a hug too." I laughed as Eli scrunched up is face and slowly walked over to Alli.

"Is there anywhere Clare and I could have somewhere private to talk?" She asked looking around.  
"Sure, you can go out into the breeze way." He said while stuffing a chocolate chip cookie into his mouth. Alli and I both laughed as we walked out onto the breeze way. Alli pulled the chair over next to mine and sat down taking a deep breath.

"Clare, I know about Tinsley being Jenna, and I know about her killing KC on purpose. Have you heard from her?" She asked looking me straight into my eyes.  
"Yeah, she came over the other night and threatened me. " I said with a stern voice.  
"That's why… I'm the one who called the cops." She admitted and I narrowed my eyes at her.  
"She thinks I'm the one who did, and that's why she came here with Declan—" She cut me off.  
"Declan? The one who broke your heart? They're still together?"  
"They were, Declan came and talked to us; He told us that he was on our side." I said annoyed.  
"You remember James, the police officer who helped you with Fitz?" She asked me again.  
"Yes, what about him?"

"He found her, and he's tracking her down right now. We got her cell phone number and everything."  
"So she's going to be put in jail?" I asked with a little happiness in my voice.  
"Most likely, yes." She said with a smile.

I stood up and gave Alli the biggest hug that I could give. She hugged me back tightly. I let a tear fall, not a sad one, a happy one.  
"Alli, I'm sorry for everything. I need you back in my life. You're my best friend." I whispered. She hugged me tighter.  
"Of course, and you have nothing to be sorry about, It's me who should be apologizing."  
"I forgive you, Alli." I smiled and pulled back away. I sat down at the chair and Alli began to walk towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
"To the bathroom, and maybe get some cookies." She said while entering the living room. I smiled and looked out into the beautiful view of New York.

**OOOO**

**Alli POV**

I walked through the kitchen stopping in front of Eli. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked quietly.  
"In the bedroom; first door on the right." I smiled up and him and as I entered the bedroom, Eli called my name.  
"Alli, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, Eli… anything."  
He looked outside to make sure Clare wasn't paying any attention to us.

He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. I gasped as he opened it up showing me a golden ring with 2 small pink diamonds with one big white one in the middle. I smiled brightly and covered my mouth with my hands.  
"Elijah Goldsworthy! Are you going to propose?" I practically screamed.  
"Shush. I don't want to ruin it for Clare." He said looking over behind me, just to make sure Clare didn't hear. Happily, she didn't.  
"D-Do you think she'll like it?" He asked with a soft voice.  
"Like it? She'll LOVE it. She's definitely going to say yes." I smiled and gave Eli a small hug.  
"Where are you going to do it?" I asked curiously.  
"I thought about the Statue of Liberty, at Christmas Eve." He said with a small smile. My heart skipped a beat.  
"Eli, she would be the happiest person ever if you did it there, heck, she would be the happiest person ever even if you asked her in the crappiest place ever." I smiled and Clare came into the room. She looked confused and Eli quickly placed the ring, with the case, back into his pocket before Clare saw.

"Did I miss anything?" Clare asked with a small confused smile.  
"Nope, I just asked Eli for guy advice for Johnny. I'm getting him something for Christmas Eve; which is only 2 days away." I chuckled and looked over at Eli. He was staring at me, angrily. "Sorry." I mouthed, and entered the bathroom.

**OOOO**

**No POV (Christmas Eve)**

Finally. Today's the day. Today's the day that Eli going to make Clare _his. For as long as he lives_. He told Clare that they were going out tonight, and for her to dress nicely. Clare agreed and took her shower, as Eli did also.

Clare got dressed up in a short yellow dressed with a white sweater. He looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was up with curly strands hanging down on her rosy cheeks. Her eyeliner was in a perfect straight line under her beautiful shinning blue eyes. He put on some flats and finally got finished getting ready.

With Eli, he was having troubles. He was practically bouncing out of his seat. He wore a white tuxedo with a red tie and a black undershirt. He didn't put on that little eyeliner like he usually does; he wanted this to be a nice, romantic moment. He desperately needed help with his tie. CeCe and Bullfrog both entered the room at the same time.

"My baby boy is growing up. We're so happy for you." CeCe smiled, giving Eli a small kiss on his cheek.  
"Son, now. I want some little ones around here soon, you got that?" Bullfrog said sarcastically making Eli blush a little.  
"Dad, come on." He said back. His dad carefully stood up from his wheelchair and helped Eli quickly with his tie. "Clare is waiting for you." He whispered showing Eli a small smile.

Eli's face lit up with joy as he ran out of the room to meet Clare.  
"Son, are you forgetting something?" His dad yelled from the room.  
Eli ran back and Bullfrog had the ring case placed in his palm. "God, dad. Thank you, do much."  
"Yeah, I don't think you would want to forget this." He smiled and watched as his almost married son walked out of the room. He was growing up too fast.

He stepped outside to see the glowing figure of Clare approached him.  
"Hey, baby. Are you ready?" Eli asked staring down deep into Clare's eyes. She nodded and laced her fingers together with his, walking slowly out of the condo.

**OOO**

As the couple reached their destination, Clare's eyes widened with excitement. "Our date is here?" She asked while pecking Eli's lips a bunch of times. "Yes, I wanted this night to be perfect." He grinned and they slowly walked up the everlasting stairs to the top of the Statue of Liberty. As they reached the top, Eli could see the excitement grow inside Clare. There was a small circular table in the middle of the room with a candle placed in the middle. Two violinists started playing and Eli and Clare sat down at their seats.

"Eli, this is great… it's absolutely beautiful." Clare smiled and looked out into the view of the sunset of New York City.  
She looked back at Eli and noticed that he was now next to her. She looked up at him and noticed he had his hand in his jacket pocket.  
"Eli, what are you doing?" She asked as her heart sped up. And before she knew it, Elijah was down on one knee.

"Clare Dianne Edwards, I love you more than this world. I want to be yours forever, as long as I live. You're my forever, and you'll always have my heart. Clare Edwards, will you marry me?"

Silence.

Clare placed both her hands over her mouth as a happy tear began to fall. He stomach was going crazy with butterflies.

"Yes."

Eli smiled brightly and slowly placed the ring on her left ring finger. Clare laughed and jumped up into Eli's arms kicking her feet up behind her. Eli spinned her around and kissed Clare passionately.

"Elijah Goldsworthy. I love you."

"I love you too Clare." They both smiled and connected their lips once more.

**OOOOO**

**Awwwh(: This made me smile(: It's cute.**

**New Beginnings – I've started writing, but I wanted to get this finished first.**

**The Sequel will be coming out soon. It's going to be after the wedding. And the title will be  
'You're the First, The Last, My Everything'**

**Thank you for your time reading this, I really hope you guys enjoyed it. And I hope you all like my other 2 stories that I have/ will be writing.**

**Live. Love. Be.**

**And I'm sorry for putting lots of drama and plots in here, I just wanted to cram everything into one so I can focus on my other stories. If there is any confusion, PM me or tweet me, EClareForver12 , and ask, I love answering your questions.(:**


End file.
